Je suis un Malfoy
by Elyya
Summary: Harry Potter, est en fait Gabriel Malfoy, enlevé par Dumbledore tout petit pour faire une arme puissante. Celui découvre qu'il s'est fait manipulé en 5ème année par une lettre d'un mort, il disparaît pendant un an, en 7ème année, il revient sous sa nouvelle identité, puis puissant que jamais et se range chez les ténèbres.. Harry/Gabriel x Tom/Voldemort
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

_**Titre : **__Je suis un Malfoy_

**_Auteur : _**_Elyya_

**_Rating_**_ :__ M mais pas pour le moment.__  
_

**_Pairing : _**_Harry/Gabriel x Tom_

**_Disclamer :_**_ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Harry Potter, est en fait Gabriel Malfoy, enlevé par Dumbledore tout petit pour faire une arme puissante. _

_Celui découvre qu'il s'est fait manipulé en 5ème année par une lettre d'un mort, il disparaît pendant un an, en 7ème année, il revient sous sa nouvelle identité, puis puissant que jamais et se range chez les ténèbres.._

_**Note :**__ Il y a énormément de faute d'orthographe, je suis désolée. Je cherche une bêta pour cette fic :)_

_La longueur de cette fic sera moins longue que__** Enfant de la Magie **__étant donné que ce sera__** un chapitre par semaine ^^ **_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**- 5 Juin 1980 - Manoir Malfoy - 7h00 -**

Narcissa venait de mettre au monde, deux jumeaux, deux merveilleux jumeaux, dans sa propre chambre en compagnie des médicomages et de Lucius Malfoy, son mari.

~ Gabriel Lucius Malfoy, l'aîné, est né le 5 Juin 1980 à 5 heures du matin. ~

~ Draco Abraxas Malfoy, le cadet, est né le 5 juin 1980 à 6 heures du matin. ~

Narcissa berçait ses enfants. Gabriel et Draco avaient tous les deux les cheveux si caractéristiques des Malfoy, des cheveux blond platine, ils avaient tous deux un visage fin, un nez droit et pointu.

Mais on pouvait les différencier. Draco avait les yeux gris orageux de Lucius Malfoy tandis que Gabriel avait les yeux bleues azur de Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy souriait à la vue de ces enfants.

Ils étaient puissant, si beau, si innocent et pourtant si puissant. Gabriel dégageait une force de magie incroyable mais celle de Draco était moins puissante.

Lucius Malfoy prit Gabriel dans ses bras et le berçait puis fit de même avec Draco. Les médicomages partirent après une dernière analyse et la famille Malfoy s'endormirent dans la même chambre.

Plus tard, un vieil homme, sous une cape d'invisibilité, arriva chez les Malfoy, il avançait à pas de loup dans la chambre des Malfoy, kidnappa l'aîné et s'enfuit avec. Vers l'après-midi, la famille Malfoy se réveillaient… et découvrir qu'un bébé manquait : l'aîné.

Le lendemain, des avis de recherche ont été envoyé partout dans la Grande Bretagne, mais sans résultat au bout d'une semaine, la famille Malfoy étaient tombé sous dépression, mais s'occupaient de leurs petit qui restait, le chérissaient. La famille Malfoy n'a toujours pas abandonné les recherches. Même s'ils perdaient d'espoirs d'années en années..

Même Draco, qui normalement devait être content son jour d'anniversaire, ne l'était jamais, car il voulait connaître son grand frère d'une heure...

**- 5 Juin 1996 - 4 Privet Drive - Chambre d'Harry Potter -**

Harry Potter, Fils de Lily Evans et de James Potter, _le Survivant, l'icône de la lumière, le " petit-fils " du leader de la lumière_... et plein d'autres surnoms, était allongé sur son lit miteux, fixant le plafond.

C'était les vacances, après ceux-ci, il allait entrer en 6ème année. La famille Dursley, qui le maltraitait autre fois, le laissait tranquille maintenant qu'il est entré à Poudlard, il en remercie son cher directeur qui l'a sauvé de cet endroit maudit...

Harry pensait à sa famille, à lui, si sa famille était vivante ? Que serait-il passé ? Il aurait été chérit et n'aurait pas vécu ici.

Il se leva pour aller réviser un peu et vit une lettre, plutôt vieille sur sa table de nuit. Harry fronça les sourcils, il n'y était pas là hier. Personne n'est entré dans sa chambre non plus.

Il prit délicatement la lettre, retourna s'asseoir, et fixa la lettre, il y avait une fine écriture sur le devant de la lettre.

_« Pour Harry James Potter_

_De Lily Evans Potter »_

Harry écarquilla les yeux, Lily Evans Potter ?! C'était le nom de sa mère, mais.. Elle n'était pas décédée..? Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. il ouvrit la lettre et la lit.

_" Harry, si tu lis cette lettre en ce moment, c'est que James et moi sommes mort. Je dois te révéler un secret. Tu n'es pas un Potter._

_ **Tu n'es pas Harry James Potter. **_

_Harry Potter est bien né un 31 Juillet 1980, mais était déjà mort quand je l'ai accouché, il était de trop faible constitution... _

_Harry, tu es en vérité,** Gabriel Lucius Malfoy**, ce n'est pas une blague, continue de lire je t'en supplie. Albus Dumbledore t'a enlevé le jour de ta naissance, le 5 Juin 1980, il s'est ensuite rendu au QG de l'ordre du phénix, sais-tu ce que c'est ? C'est une ordre contre le " mal ", il t'a posé sur la table du QG et a demander qui était partant pour s'occuper de toi, faisant de toi une arme. _

_Je me suis tout de suite proposée, à Poudlard, personne ne le savait, mais j'étais amie avec Narcissa Black, maintenant Malfoy. J'étais triste pour elle. Tellement triste, elle a dû être déchirée._

_ Au début, James était contre parce qu'il n'appréciait pas Lucius, mais a fini par accepter. Harry, non, Gabriel, nous t'avons chéri, ne crois pas que nous t'aimions pas, nous t'aimons tout de même, même si tu n'es pas notre fils. _

_Tu es sous sort d'apparence. Tu trouveras un collier au bas de la lettre, si tu la porte et souhaite prendre ton apparence normale, tu te verras sous ta vraie apparence. _

_Gabriel, mon petit, ne fait pas confiance à Dumbledore, il devient fou d'années en années. Je vais te dire une chose. James et Moi sommes mangemorts, Voldemort est une bonne personne sous ses airs froid, il ne le montre pas souvent. _

_Si nous sommes morts par Voldemort, c'est qu'il avait une raison de le faire, et nous ne lui en voudrons pas. S'il te plaît, ne le haïs pas. _

_Harry, comme nous sommes morts, tu dois surement être chez les Dursley, ça va ? Ils ne te font pas du mal ? Si ? Ils osent ? Jettent leurs un sort. _

_Dumbledore a surement fait exprès de te laisser dans cette famille, Pétunia ne peut te protéger avec son sang étant donné que tu n'es pas de notre sang. _

_Il aurait pu te laisser dans une autre famille, aimante, mais il voulait surement que tu vives un enfer pour ensuite venir te sauver en te montrant le monde de la magie._

_Gabriel, combat. Combat cette guerre, la folie des personnes._

_Mais, tu as le choix, dans la vie tu as toujours le choix. Tu n'es pas obligé à participer dans cette guerre, tu as le droit de laisser pourrir ce monde de la magie. _

_Harry, non, Gabriel, tu trouveras toute sorte de livre de combat, de magie, dans le grenier de Pétunia, dans une mâle rouge et or, j'ai rétréci des centaines de livres où cas où je ne serais plus là pour t'avouer le secret. _

_Sache que la magie n'est ni noire, ni blanche, la magie et neutre, la magie blanche est juste pour des personnes de tout niveau de magie qui pourront le faire, la magie noire, est plus compliquée et n'est pas donner à tout le monde._

_C'est la seule différence._

_Ne hais pas Tom, c'est tout ce que je te demande._

_Gabriel, tu es libre. Libre de faire ce que tu souhaites._

_On t'aime Gabriel, comme pour Harry._

_Prend soin de toi._

_Lily Evans._

**_PS James Potter :_**

_Gabriel, Harry ou bien mon second fils, je t'ai aimé comme Lily, pardonnes nous, s'il te plaît. Je ne sais pas, mais je sens que ma mort approche, si elle est vraie, une bague, ma chevalière, apparaîtra dans ta lettre. _

_Je te nomme héritier des coffres Potter et tous ceux qui le relient qui n'ont plus d'héritiers. Y compris le coffre de Gryffondor et de Serdaigles, surpris n'est-ce pas ? Je suis l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor et ma Lily jolie de Rowena Serdaigle. Impressionnant non ? J'en suis fier. _

_Et ne laisse pas Dumbledore savoir que nous possédions tout ceci, sinon il te pillera ! Si jamais il est ton tuteur légale, et que tu souhaites être émancipé, tu leurs donne cette lettre._

_Moi, James William Potter, Ancien chef de famille de la famille Potter, refuse à Dumbledore l'héritage que j'offre à Gabriel Lucius Malfoy._

_Je refuse également que Dumbledore soit le tuteur légal ou autre de Gabriel Lucius Malfoy._

_Ne perd pas la lettre, c'est important._

_Prend soin de toi Gabriel !_

_James Potter. " _

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Harry. Il trouva le collier et la bague en bas de la lettre, scellé afin qu'une seule personne ne puisse toucher à ses objets.

Il détailla le collier, il y avait le blason Malfoy dessus et sur la chevalière, le blason Potter dessus. Harry pleura de plus belle.

Sa vie n'était que mensonge.

Sa famille aimante était vivante, toujours à sa recherche. Harry se promit de se venger, se venger de Dumbledore, retrouver sa famille. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il mit son collier et sa bague.

Il souhaita redevenir à son apparence normale. Il se sentit se modifié, il fixa le seul miroir qu'il y avait dans la chambre. Il était plus grand que Draco, c'était sûr.

Il avait de long cheveux blond platine, des yeux bleues azur, une peau pâle, il ressemblait à Draco et il ne le ressemblait pas, étrange n'est-ce pas ? Il sortit de sa chambre, alla au grenier, pris la malle, descendit prendre sa baguette qu'il avait réussi à récupérer, créa un portoloin avec une discrétion incroyable et disparaît de Privet Drive sans que personne ne le sache, ne le remarque. Le ministère, plus loin, ne reçoit aucun signalement que quelqu'un a utilisé de la magie dans le monde Moldu.

* * *

_à suivre.._

_/!\ Chapitre corrigé ! Merci à Lady-Alice-Voldy /!\_

_Vous en pensez quoi ?_

**_Review ?_**

* * *

**C'est court, je sais, mais c'est un prologue.**

_Les chapitres qui suivront ne sont __**pas aussi long que Enfant de la Magie**__. Simplement parce que ce sera __**un chapitre par semaine.**_

Le prologue ne compte pas comme un chapitre o/

_**Un chapitre par Dimanche. **_

Sinon, vous en pensez quoi ? C'est Nul ? T-T

Et commentaire sur le résumé, quand j'ai mis _" revient plus puissant que jamais_ " sa ne sera pas vraiment exagéré comme pour Enfant de la Magie, quoi que peut être.

Enfin vous verrez.

**_Je cherche bêta pour cette fic. Merci les volontaires !_**

Laissez moi une review s'il vous plaît é_è

**Aussi, pour le genre de la fic, je ne sais pas vraiment où la qualifier.. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si ça ne correspond pas.**

**Mais je veux bien de l'aide pour la qualifier 8D**


	2. Chapter 1 : Visite à Gringotts

_**Titre : **__Je suis un Malfoy_

**_Auteur_****_ : _**_Elyya_

**_Rating_****_ : _**_M Mais pas pour le moment._

**_Pairing_****_ : _**_Harry/Gabriel x Tom_

**_Disclamer_****_ :_**_ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Harry Potter, est en fait Gabriel Malfoy, enlevé par Dumbledore tout petit pour faire une arme puissante._

_Celui découvre qu'il s'est fait manipulé en 5ème année par une lettre d'un mort, il disparaît pendant un an, en 7ème année, il revient sous sa nouvelle identité, puis puissant que jamais et se range chez les ténèbres.._

_**Note :**__Il y a énormément de faute d'orthographe, je suis désolée. Je cherche une bêta pour cette fic :)_

_La longueur de cette fic sera moins longue que __**Enfant de la Magie **__étant donné que ce sera __**un chapitre par semaine ^^**_

" - ... " = Paroles

**( ... )** = Pensées

* * *

_[...]_

_Il était plus grand que Draco, c'était sûr. Il avait de long cheveux blond platine, des yeux bleues azur, une peau pâle, il ressemblait à Draco et il ne le ressemblait pas, étrange n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il sortit de sa chambre, alla au grenier, pris la malle, descendit prendre sa baguette qu'il avait réussi à récupérer, créa un portoloin avec une discrétion incroyable et disparaît de Privet Drive sans que personne ne le sache, ne le remarque._

_Le ministère, plus loin, ne reçoit aucun signalement que quelqu'un a utilisé de la magie dans le monde Moldu._

* * *

**_Chapitre I : Passage à Gringotts_**

Harry arriva devant le chaudron baveur, accompagné de sa malle et d'une robe noire, qu'il avait trouvé dans le grenier, et entra dans le chaudron baveur. Tous les regards étaient sur Harry, celui, toujours sous son vrai apparence s'avança.

Les conversations ne reprirent toujours pas, quelques chuchotements, ils ne connaissaient qu'un Malfoy aux cheveux long, Lucius Malfoy, mais celui-ci était jeune, qui était-il ?

" - Oh, bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? " demanda le barman, Tom.

" - Je me rends sur le Chemin de Traverse. " répondit Harry d'une voix froide.

" - Bien bien... Suivez-moi, je vous prie. " répondit Tom.

Harry suivit Tom et atteignit le chemin de traverse. Harry rabattit son capuchon sur lui et avança gracieusement vers Gringotts.

Lorsqu'il y entra, il alla devant un gobelin, Gripsec, qu'il connaissait déjà. Le gobelin s'occupait des coffres Potter.

" Bien le bonjour Gripsec. " dit Harry.

Gripsec, ne reconnaissant pas la voix, releva la tête intrigué, pour écarquiller les yeux ensuite. Un Malfoy, venait de faire preuve de politesse, d'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait pas ce Malfoy. Le blond mit un doigt sur sa bouche et fit un clin d'oeil.

"C'est Harry, Gripsec." sourit Harry.

Gripsec acquiesça et pria à Harry de venir avec lui dans son bureau. Harry le suivit donc puis s'assied ensuite sur la chaise devant le bureau.

" Monsieur Harry Potter, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Surtout, que, comme cela, vous êtes plutôt un Malfoy. " demanda Gripsec.

Harry sourit, sortit sa lettre et la donna à Gripsec. Celui-ci le prit et la lit. au bout d'une dizaine de minute, il répondit enfin.

" Je vois. Avez-vous la chevalière ? " demanda Gripsec.

- Oui. " dit Harry en lui donnant la chevalière " Maintenant que je suis ici, j'aimerais savoir, pourquoi vous ne m'aviez jamais envoyé de lettres sur les taxes ou quoi que ce soit ? " demanda Harry.

Gripsec le regarda comme s'il avait 3 têtes.

" Mais Monsieur, on vous envoie tous les mois une lettre concernant les taxes et autres ainsi que les prélèvements. " répondit Gripsec.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Prélèvements ? Mais je n'utilise jamais mon coffre, que quand il faut acheter les fournitures. " répondit Harry " Puis-je savoir pour quoi sont les prélèvements ? " demanda Harry.

Gripsec acquiesce et lui donna une liste.

_Prélèvement de Gallions :_

_- 1000 Gallions [31/07/1991] **(ça, aucun problème.. pensa Harry. )**_

_- 192 341 Gallions [31/10/1991] **(Ouh là ?! Mais ?! C'est pas moi ça ! pensa Harry)**_

_- 569 004 Gallions [18/03/1992] **( Gneuh ?! )**_

_- 712 010 Gallions [29/06/1992] **( EEEK ?! Tout ça ?! )**_

_- 1000 Gallions [31/07/1992] **( Oui c'est moi .. )**_

_- 893 001 Gallions [18/10/1992]** ( Je pense que je vais m'évanouir, une telle somme ! )**_

_- 234 567 Gallions [03/06/1993]** ( Outch ?! )**_

_- 1000 Gallions [31/07/1993] **(C'est moi ça aussi.. )**_

_- 987 654 Gallions [02/09/1993] **(Il me reste encore autant de Gallions ? )**_

_- 345 670 Gallions [31/06/1994] **(Encore ?!)**_

_- 1000 Gallions [31/07/1994] **(Aucun problème. )**_

_- 795 534 Gallions [22/09/1994] **(Je sens que je vais exploser.. )**_

_- 333 333 Gallions [01/06/1995]** (Tss !)**_

_- 1000 Gallions [31/07/1995] **(...)**_

_- 863 999 Gallions [15/10/1995] **( What the.. the.. the.. **** ?! )**_

_- 123 984 Gallions [01/06/1996] **(En plus il en a fait un il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.. Hm ? ... Il n'est pas vide encore ?)**_

Harry sens qu'il va exploser.. Mais il se calma.

" - En dehors des 1000 Gallions, ce n'est pas moi qui prend une telle somme de Gallions. " dit Harry en rogne.

" - Je m'en doutais un peu, un enfant n'utiliserait pas autant d'argent, je voulais accuser Dumbledore vu que c'est votre responsable magique et légal, mais je n'ai aucune preuve, maintenant j'en ai une. " dit Gripsec.

" - Hm... Dîtes moi, savez-vous où sont parti ces gallions ? " demanda Harry.

" - J'ai fait mes petites recherches ! " Dit Gripsec tout fier " Voici le rapport.

_- Les 192 341 Gallions, le [31/10/1991], ont été utilisé pour une organisation secrète appelée L'Ordre du Phénix._

_- Les 569 004 Gallions, le [18/03/1992], ont été versé dans le coffre de Dumbledore._

_- Les 712 010 Gallions, le [29/06/1992], ont été versé dans le coffre de Dumbledore._

_- Les 893 001 Gallions, le [18/10/1992], ont été utilisé pour acheter des propriétés et des objets extrêmement rare par Dumbledore._

_- Les 234 567 Gallions, le [03/06/1993], ont été versé dans le coffre des Dursley pour votre éducation._

_- Les 987 654 Gallions, le [02/09/1993], ont été utilisé pour faire passer des lois inconnues aux publics._

_- Les 345 670 Gallions, le [31/06/1994], ont été versé dans le coffre des Weasley et Granger._

_- Les 795 534 Gallions, le [22/09/1994], ont été utilisé par Dumbledore, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi._

_- Les 333 333 Gallions, le [01/06/1995], ont été versé dans le coffre des Weasley et Granger._

_- Les 863 999 Gallions, le [15/10/1995], ont été versé dans le coffre de Dumbledore._

_- Les 123 984 Gallions, le [01/06/1996], ont été utilisé pour une organisation secrète appelée l'Ordre du Phénix._

Personnellement, le coffre Dumbledore n'a pas besoin d'argent, je suppose qu'il pioche dans votre coffre pour se faire de l'argent. "

Harry fulminait et maudissait Dumbledore, il se sentait trahi, sa vie n'a été que manipulation ! Ses " amis " ont été payé pour être ses amis !

" Mais rassurez-vous Monsieur Malfoy, Dumbledore n'a pris de l'argent que dans votre compte enfant. " rassura le Gobelin.

" - Compte Enfant ? " demanda Harry.

" - Oui, le compte enfant. C'est un compte pour enfants, pour les mineurs, il est relié au compte principale et l'argent se transfert du compte principale à enfant chaque mois.

Dumbledore ne peut accéder à vos autres coffres que celui-ci tant que vous êtes mineur, il pourra accéder à vos autre comptes que quand vous serez majeur ou bien émancipé **MAIS** s'il est toujours votre tuteur légale. " Répondit le gobelin.

Harry mit en marche son cerveau rouillé depuis longtemps, qu'il se promet de le remettre en marche.

"Je vois. Bloquez tous les accès des personnes à tous mes coffres, demandez-moi l'autorisation avant. J'aimerai être émancipé si possible.

- Si vous devez avoir l'accord de Dumbledore, utilisez la lettre. James Potter ne veut pas que Dumbledore y ai accès, donc aucun problème.

- Pourrez-vous aussi me montrer les coffres qui relient au Potter ? " demanda Harry.

Le Gobelin était impressionné, si jeune et si puissant, si rusé, il sera un grand sorcier. Le gobelin acquiesça.

" Je vais chercher les papiers d'émancipation et bloquer les entrées, voici la liste des coffres et des propriétés à l'intérieur. " dit le gobelin en tendant le dossier.

Harry acquiesça de la tête et prit le dossier, il feuilleta.

_**- Coffre des Peverell [310]**_

_**- Coffre des Serdaigle [14]**_

_**- Coffre des Gryffondor [13]**_

_**- Coffre des Deathangel [9]**_

_**- Coffre des Evans [714]**_

_**- Coffre des Laws [654]**_

_**- Coffre des Whyte [532]**_

_**Etc...[...]**_

Harry regarda encore la liste des coffres puis des propriétés, il s'était décidé, il allait s'absenter 1 ans du monde sorcier britannique, il chercha un manoir ou un château qui était en dehors de la Grande Bretagne, il fallait un grand emplacement pour ses futurs entraînements intensif. Le gobelin revient 1 heure plus tard. Il y avait beaucoup de coffre à refuser l'accès.

Harry venait de trouver son bonheur, il y avait en Amérique, dans les provinces, il y avait un château indétectable sur carte, il avait un sort d'invisibilité et de repousse-moldus dessus. On pouvait faire de la magie sans se faire repérer. Le château avait une forêt qui l'entourait et il y avait un lac qui accompagnait la forêt. Le château était une propriété des Whyte.

"Bien commençons. " sourit Harry.

Le Gobelin rendit le sourire et tout commença.

**- 2 Septembre 1996 - Poudlard - Bureau de Dumbledore -**

Albus Dumbledore fulminait dans son bureau et maudissait ce sale môme de Potter. Non, de Malfoy !

Il s'est volatilisé sans que personne ne le sache, il a perdu son arme, il faut qu'il en retrouve une autre ! Rah ! Satané Malfoy !

**- 1 an est passé - 5 Juin 1997 -**

Dumbledore s'était trouver une nouvelle arme, c'était Neville Londubat, lui, il faisait partie de la vraie prophétie, donc il ne se soucie plus de Potter. Le monde sorcier avait trouvé ceci immonde ! Un scandale !

Mais, maintenant que Londubat a été proclamé Survivant, les sorciers ne se souciait plus de Harry Potter. Même à Poudlard, les Gryffondor insultait Potter, son nom était maintenant le lâche, le traître.

Personne ne se dérangeait pour l'insulter. Mais quelque part en Amérique, un jeune Malfoy ne se souciait pas du tout de cela. Harry Potter, maintenant Gabriel Malfoy, était devenu plus puissant que jamais.

En effet, le lendemain de Gringotts, Gabriel était aller à l'allée des embrumes, il a trouvé un magasin, petit, on ne le voyait presque pas, mais dedans regorgeait des choses atrocement rare.

Gabriel avait trouvé dedans une boule azuré, _" Orion Tempus "_, c'était un objet extrêmement rare, il n'y en avait qu'une dizaine dans le monde, il permettait, dans un certain périmètre voulu, d'arrêter le temps en dehors du périmètre. S'il passait 1 an dans l'Orion Tempus, dehors il se passerait 1 heure.

Mais ce n'était pas tout le temps utilisable, il fallait laissé la boule se recharger pendant 48 heures après l'utilisation de la boule. Mais la boule n'est pas facile d'accès, il fallait beaucoup d'énergie pour l'activé, on peut se retrouver 2 jour dans un lit après l'utilisation.

On ne vieillissait pas avec l'Orion Tempus. Mais on gardait les capacités qu'on a acquises dans l'Orion Tempus. Gabriel avait tout de suite acheté l'Orion Tempus, il allait être très utile pour son entraînement. Il pourra s'entraîner beaucoup plus. Il a aussi trouvé une malle, une malle à plusieurs compartiments sans fond. Tellement pratique !

Il avait dévalisé beaucoup de librairies de magie blanche ou noir, runique ou élfique, ancienne ou sanguine. Il est passé dans toutes les librairies d'Europe pendant les jours de recharges.

Il n'y a pas que des librairies qu'il a dévalisé, il est passé chez des armureries, il s'entraînait aussi aux combats avec des armes. Gabriel avait passé 1 an à s'entrainer, soit 182 jours de recharges et 182 jours dans l'Orion Temps, soit 4 368 heures, et 1 heure équivaut à 1 an.

Il a donc passé 4 368 ans dans l'Orion Tempus.

Et n'a pas du tout vieillit.

En 4 368 ans, il a eu le temps d'élargir énormément son savoir, ses manies, ses réflexes, son caractère. Il est dorénavant plus calme et sage. Il n'a pas perdu de son bon cœur, et aide autant qu'il le faut.

Maintenant, Gabriel Lucius Malfoy, anciennement Harry James Potter, allait refaire surface, plus puissant que jamais.

* * *

_à suivre.._

_/!\ Chapitre corrigé ! Merci à Lady-Alice-Voldy /!\_

**Recherche toujours une bêta pour cette fic.**

**Bon, chapitre posté, j'ai eu mes petits reviews *w* Merciii ! :D**

* * *

_**Chapitre court**__, c'est la moitié de la longueur d'un chapitre " __Enfant de la Magie__ " Mais c'est__** normal,**__ ne vous__** plaignez pas**__ x_x_

**Un Chapitre par Dimanche ! **

Vous en pensez quoi de chapitre ? Moi pas terrible...

On dirait un cours de _Math_, ce chapitre ne contient que des chiffres dedans, horrible :c

Bon, Pour Enfant de la Magie j'ai un peu exagéré pour la magie.. Mais là, ça va non ? x) _4 368 ans_, il a eu largement le temps de devenir super hyper méga puissant è0é

Il est vieux et il a pas vieilli. La chance. J'en veux une pareille des boule e3e

**Laissez moi une ptite review s'il vous plaît éwè**

Rendez vous au **3/11/2013** pour un nouveau chapitre.. Et si je suis de bonne humeur et que je reçois plein de review.. je met en avance ! :B

_:j'endemandetrop?:_

_PS: J'ai en effet utilisés quelques trucs de Enfant de la Magie, comme le nom Deathangel... Mais c'est fait exprès hein :DDD_

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews Anonyme ! **

**Nalou666 :**_Merciiii :D_

**baghera :**_Moi aussi je suis frustrée quand je vois une fic d'à peu près de même sujet qui ne se termine jamais, je compte bien la finir ! Moi aussi je n'apprécie pas tellement Ron et Ginny, Hermione ça va._

**ankana87** : _Merci ! Elle arrive :P_

**Marie**** :** _Moi aussi :3 Merci ! Je pense prévoir qu'ils vont se rencontrer au chapitre 3_

**Jenna Potter** : _Merci merci merci ! *w*_

* * *

**Merci pour les reviews ! ça fait tellement plaisir *^* je sens que mes reviews vont baissé quand ils finiront ce chapitre D8**


	3. Chapter 2 : Rencontre avec les Malfoy

_**Titre : **__Je suis un Malfoy_

**_Auteur : _**_Elyya_

**_Rating : _**_M mais pas pour le moment_

**_Pairing : _**_Harry/Gabriel x Tom_

**_Disclamer :_**_ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Harry Potter, est en fait Gabriel Malfoy, enlevé par Dumbledore tout petit pour faire une arme puissante._

_Celui découvre qu'il s'est fait manipulé en 5ème année par une lettre d'un mort, il disparaît pendant un an, en 7ème année, il revient sous sa nouvelle identité, puis puissant que jamais et se range chez les ténèbres.._

_**Note :**__Il y a énormément de faute d'orthographe, je suis désolée. Je cherche une bêta pour cette fic :)_

_La longueur de cette fic sera moins longue que __**Enfant de la Magie **__étant donné que ce sera __**un chapitre par semaine ^^**_

" - ... " = Paroles

**( ... )** = Pensées

* * *

_[...]_

_Gabriel avait passé 1 ans à s'entrainer, soit 182 jours de recharges et 182 jours dans l'Orion Temps, soit 4 368 heures, et 1 heure équivaut à 1 ans._

_Il a donc passé 4 368 ans dans l'Orion Tempus._

_Et n'a pas du tout veillit._

_En 4 368 ans, il a eu le temps d'élargir énormément son savoir, ses manies, ses réflexes, son caractère. Il est dorénavant plus calme et sage._

_Il n'a pas perdu de son bon coeur, et aide autant qu'il le faut._

_Maintenant, Gabriel Lucius Malfoy, anciennement Harry James Potter, allait refaire surface, plus puissant que jamais._

* * *

_**Chapitre II : Rencontre avec les Malfoy**_

**- 5 Juin 1997 - Manoir Malfoy - Salon Principal - 10h30**

Dans la salon principal des Malfoy, un silence de mort régnait.

Voilà _17 ans_ que l'aîné, l'héritier des Malfoy avait disparu.

Ils le cherchaient sans relâche. Ils savaient qu'il n'était pas mort, son nom n'indiquait pas qu'il était mort dans l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy.

Les 3 Malfoy était assis, sur un fauteuil chacun, autour d'une table basse. Il y avait 4 fauteuils. 3 d'entre eux étaient pris, le dernier était le seul vide.

Draco, perdait de plus en plus espoir de revoir son frère. Il voulait tant le rencontrer. Il en avait eu des cadeaux. Beaucoup de cadeaux.

Mais jamais aucun ne l'avait comblé. Le plus beau jour de sa vie serait de retrouver son frère.

Narcissa pleurait. Elle pleurait son bébé. Qui devait être si grand maintenant.. Si cela se trouve, il ne les connaissaient même pas. Narcissa éclata un autre sanglot.

Lucius était triste, il n'aimait pas se montrer sentimental, mais il n'a jamais eu le temps de connaître son héritier. Il ne l'a tenu dans ses bras que quelques minutes.

Il maudissait encore le kidnappeur.

La famille Malfoy était tellement plongé dans un sentiment sombre qu'ils n'entendirent pas un_ " Crack "_ Signifiant un transplanage.

Ils réagirent quand ils entendirent une voix.

" - Hm.. Vous êtes bien malheureux dit donc, _Père, Mère, Draco._ " disait la voix.

La famille Malfoy fixait l'inconnu avec de gros yeux, pas que quelqu'un avait réussi a percé les barrières du Manoir, ou bien transplaner jusqu'ici sans se faire voir, ou encore de voir les Malfoy en dépression..

Non, c'était son physique et les mots qu'il a prononcer. _Père_ ? _Mère_ ? _Draco_ ? Ils avaient bien entendu ? ils ne rêvaient pas ?

La personne devant eux était presque une copie de Draco, il était cependant plus grand que celui ci, il avait les yeux bleue azur, de long cheveux lâchés jusqu'au hanches, habillé d'une robe sombre brodé d'argent et de vert émeraude, le blason Malfoy dessus, un sourire plaqué au visage, un air serein, un air doux.

Le premier à réagir fut Draco.

" - G-Grand-frère ? " dit timidement Draco d'une voix tremblante.

Gabriel sourit, Merlin ! Que cela faisait du bien de retrouver une famille, de sortir d'une solitude de _4 368 ans_, c'était tellement frustrant de rester seul aussi longtemps, heureusement qu'il avait Hedwige et Crown.

Crown est un bébé serpent qu'il a trouvé dans la forêt autour du château des Whyte, c'était une race éteinte, un Cross Américain **_(1)_**, c'est un serpent magique qui sera très grand et long quand il sera adulte.

Il mesura dans les environs 3 mètres, il pourra changer sa taille comme il le voudra, il est parsemé d'écailles émeraudes avec de léger reflets azur et d'écailles argentées, virant parfois par le blanc.

Il avait un oeil d'or et un oeil de rubis. Un très beau serpent. Son venin est mortelle. Il l'avait trouvé en visitant pour la première fois le terrain des Whyte.

Depuis, Crown l'accompagnait partout, y compris dans l'_Orion Tempus_. Et cela frustre énormément le serpent de ne pas voir grandir alors qu'il a passé _4 368 ans_ en compagnie de Gabriel et d'Hedwige.

Gabriel ouvrit les bras et sourit franchement.

" - C'est moi Draco. Je suis rentré. " dit Gabriel d'une voix douce.

Draco laissa ses larmes couler et se précipita vers Gabriel et s'enlacèrent. Deux autres voix tremblante s'élevèrent dans le salon.

" - G-Gabriel ? " demandèrent les deux parents alors que des larmes coulaient sur leurs joue.

Gabriel tendit un bras vers les deux parents et sourit.

" - Allons, Père, Mère, si on vous voyait ! " rigola Gabriel.

Les deux parents rejoignirent Draco et Gabriel et s'enlacèrent pendant un bon moment.

Lorsque le calme revient, ils se réinstallèrent dans leurs sièges.

Mais Gabriel retient Draco du poignet et l'assied sur lui.

Draco rougit de plus belle.

" - Je suis pas un bébé ! " dit Draco.

" - Pour moi si, je ne t'ai pas vu grandir " souffla Gabriel.

" - Beuh. " bouda Draco.

Gabriel rigola franchement et regarda ses parents.

" - Allez-y, posez moi vos questions. " sourit Harry.

La famille acquiesère.

" - Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? " demanda Lucius.

" - En Amérique " mentit à moitié Gabriel.

" - Pourquoi tu n'as pas l'accent Américain ? " demanda Draco.

" - Parce que j'ai aussi l'habitude de parler Anglais " sourit Gabriel.

" - Sais-tu.. Sais-tu qui t'as enlevé ? " demanda Narcissa.

" - Albus Dumbledore " répondit froidement Gabriel.

La famille devient alors sombre.

" - Pourquoi t'aurais-t-il envoyé en Amérique ? " demanda Draco.

" - Oh, non, c'est moi qui me suis enfuis en Amérique, Dumbledore m'a mis dans une famille qui me maltraitait et je me suis enfuis vers l'amérique, là bas, les.. Deathangel m'ont aidés. " mentit encore une fois à moitié Gabriel.

" - Ils t'ont maltraités ?! " s'horrifia Draco.

" - ... " sombra Gabriel.

Draco baissa la tête, les joues légèrement roses.

" - Désolé. " dit Draco.

" - C'est bon " sourit Gabriel.

" - Comment sais-tu que, nous sommes tes parents ? " demanda alors Narcissa, qui trouvait tout cela un peu trop beau pour être vrai.

" - Secret " sourit Gabriel.

" - Allez dit le nous ! " supplia Draco.

" - Bon bon, J'ai reçu une lettre anonyme, et je suis venu. " mentit à moitié Gabriel.

" - Bien. Et la famille Deathangel se sont bien occupés de toi ? " demanda Lucius.

" - Oui, ils sont aisés et sympathiques, ils m'aident beaucoup, je les aimes beaucoup aussi... Mais.. " commença Gabriel " Ils se sont fait massacré pendant que j'étais à Salem. Apparemment, Dumbledore croyait que les Deathangel _**(2)**_ étaient des mangemorts.. " sombra Gabriel, une haine immense entoura Gabriel.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment puis reprennent les questions jusqu'au soir.

" - Oh ? Il est déjà si tard ! " dit Narcissa en regardant par la fenêtre, il faisait sombre.

" - Allons dîner. " proposa Lucius, un sourire collé au lèvres.

" - Mon premier repas avec Gaby ! " s'excita Draco à voix haute. Il rougit soudainement de son comportement inapproprié.

Gabriel rigola franchement, et étant donné, qu'il est friand des câlins en ce moment, enlaça Draco.

Celui-ci se débatit un peu.

" - Lâche moi, tu m'étouffes ! " cria Draco .

" - Oups ! " dit Gabriel en lâchant son petit frère.

Les parents, appréciant cette scène, les contemplèrent un moment.

" - Oh ! Et si je faisais le dîner ? Je sais que vous avez des elfes de maisons, mais je veux que notre premier dîner sois unique. " sourit Gabriel.

Les membres de la famille Malfoy acquiesèrent de la tête et leurs montrèrent la cuisine. Celle-ci était remplie d'elfes de maisons.

" - Bon, vous les elfes, je vais faire la cuisine, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider. Ensuite, j'aurais besoin d'elfes pour préparer la table. Oh et sinon, enchanté, je suis Gabriel Malfoy et Merci pour votre bon travail. " sourit Gabriel.

Les elfes de maisons apprécièrent tout de suite ce Malfoy si gentil.

" - Oh Maître Malfoy ! Vous êtes si gentil avec nous ! " dirent en choeur les elfes de maisons.

" - C'est rien, appelez moi Gabriel, bref. Qui veut bien m'aider ? " demanda Gabriel.

" - Moi Maître Gabriel ! Je suis Ilanya _**(3)**_ " dit une elfe de maison en s'approchant.

" - Bien, et qui feront la table ? " demanda Gabriel.

" - Nous Maître Gabriel " répondirent quelques elfes.

" - Très bien, bon ben, les autres vous faîtes ce que vous voulez " sourit Gabriel.

Les 3 Malfoys étaient choqués à la façon dont parle Gabriel aux elfes de maisons.

Gabriel se retourna vers eux alors qu'il enfilait un tablier magique, magique car il ne se salissait jamais.

" - Bon et bien, Père, Mère, Draco, allez vous installez. " sourit Gabriel.

Les 3 Malfoys acquièsèrent et partèrent en direction de la salle à manger tandis que quelques elfes allèrent préparer la table.

Pendant ce temps, Gabriel était en train de chercher quelque chose de bon... et se mit à cuisiner.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir fini de dîner et de parler, Draco posa _**La**_ question capitale...

" - Où est-ce que Gaby va dormir ? Pas dans une chambre d'ami. " demanda Draco.

Les deux parents se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Draco et ensuite Gaby, ensuite encore Draco et après Gaby et ils se re regardèrent.

" - Gabriel, peux-tu dormir avec ton frère ce soir ? " demanda Narcissa d'une voix douce.

" - Aucun problème, Mère. " sourit Gabriel.

Draco, réagit quelques minutes plus tard.

" - SUPER ! " S'excita Draco en sautillant. Les 3 autres Malfoy le fixa.

Draco se calma et baissa la tête en rougissant encore.

" - Excusez moi.. " s'excusa Draco.

Et les 3 autres explosèrent de rire.

" - C'est bon Draco, aujourd'hui est le meilleur jour de ta vie je présume.. Comme le nôtre, tu peux te lâcher. " sourit Lucius.

Narcissa acquiesa de la tête et Gabriel sourit.

Draco tira Gabriel par le bras et rejoingnirent la chambre de Draco.

Gabriel secoua la tête, il ne l'aurait jamais cru comme ça, à Poudlard, il fait bien son masque.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, celle ci était parfaitement rangé.

Gabriel siffla et Draco bomba son tourse, fier.

" - Allons nous coucher, cette journée était forte en émotion. On continuera demain. " sourit Gabriel.

" - D'accord, je vais prendre mon bain. " dit Draco en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

" - D'accord. " dit Gabriel.

Draco entra dans la salle de bain.

Gabriel enleva ses chaussures, chausettes et haut. Ce qu'il avait chaud. Il s'allongea sur la droite du lit, mit les mains derrière la tête et fixa le plafond.

Faisant le vide dans sa tête, il pensa à ses 4 368 années passées dans l'Orion Tempus.

Il a acquis suffisamment de force pour être le plus grand sorcier et le plus puissant du monde. Mais il veut se faire discret un moment.. Pour le moment.

Il repensa ensuite à Poudlard. Cela faisait si longtemps. Si longtemps qu'il n'y ait plus penser, tellement que ces trahisons faisait mal.

Il se demanda comment aller à Poudlard... Sous la forme de Malfoy ou sous la forme d'une autre apparence ?

Gabriel ne le sait pas. Il réfléchissait.

Il repensa ensuite à Voldemort, à Tom. Lui aussi ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'a pas penser à lui.

Mais il n'aimait pas cette apparence blanc squelettique, chauve et pas de nez, il préférait fantasmer sur le Tom Jedusor de la chambre des Secrets.

En effet, pendant les 182 jours de recharges, Gabriel a remarqué qu'il préférait les hommes, et non les femmes. Mais cela lui était égal.

Il fallait qu'il aille voir Tom. Non, ça sera Voldemort pour cette apparence chauve, et Tom pour l'homme de ses rêv... **Heu ?**

Gabriel cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne croyant pas sa tête d'avoir dit une chose pareilles.

L'_homme de ces rêves_ ? Mais non ! Tom est juste atrocement beau et sublime avec ces cheveux bruns soyeux, ces yeux rouges envoûtants, ces muscles bien dessiné, ces... **STOOOP !**

Gabriel rougit furieusement en sentant quelque chose se former en bas de son torse.

Il se retourna et se mit sur le ventre pour calmer cet érection et rougit de plus belle.

Il venait de fantasmer. De fantasmer sur _Tom_. Sur _Voldemort_. Sur le_ Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Sur le plus _Grand Mage Noir du moment._

Gabriel gémit et plongea sa tête dans le coussin.

Et quelque part.. Un homme chauve cadavérique venait d'éternuer.

Une dizaine de minute passèrent et la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Laissant place à un Draco Malfoy l'air béat et serein sur le visage.

Gabriel sourit et fila dans la salle de bain. Il vit que son érection était toujours là.

Il rougit encore et se claqua un peu les joues pour se calmer.

Il se déshabilla et entra dans le bain chaud.

Ses muscles se détendirent, mais pas son érection.

Gabriel jura, sortit du bain chaud pour prendre une douche froide.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard,

Gabriel sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille et de son cou, il séchait ses cheveux.

Draco, à cette vision, rougit de gêne et d'admiration. Son frère avait un beau corp bien dessiné.

Gabriel n'ayant pas remarquer sa gêne posa **_LA_** question du moment...

" - Draco, as-tu un boxer pour moi, s'il te plaît ? " demanda Gaby.

" - Heu.. " répondit seulement Draco

Draco se hâta de prendre un boxer noir et le donna à Gabriel.

Gabriel l'ajusta à sa taille et l'enfila.

" - Merci Draco " sourit Gabriel.

" - De rien Gaby. " sourit Draco à son tour.

Gabriel sécha ses cheveux d'un sort se faufila dans le lit avec Draco.

Draco s'endormit rapidement.

Gabriel pensa encore une fois à Tom, demain, il devait aller le voir.

C'est sur cette pensée que Gabriel s'endormit.

* * *

_à suivre.._

_/!\ Chapitre non corrigé ! /!\_

_**Je cherche toujours une ou un bêta pour la fic :)**_

**J'ai eu mes petites reviews.. Plus de 20 reviews pour le prologue et le chapitre 1 ! Je vous en remercie *^***

**Et c'est avec plaisir que je vous poste le chapitre en avance.. et un peu plus longue :B**

**Et bien entendu..**** Je peux garder le rythme de deux chapitre par semaine si je reçois plein de review.. :sors: ça me motive :3**

**Vous aurez le chapitre 3 cette semaine aussi :)**

_**Review ?**_

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre.. Gaby va rencontrer Tommy 8D**

**_(1) Cross Américain :_ **Je l'ai inventé, c'est pas du Cross, ça m'est venue à l'idée comme ça.. 8D Le serpent existe pas :normalementonsaitjamais; donc vous cassez pas la tête à cherche une image. 8)

**_(2) Deathangel :_ **Non c'est pas une faute, je n'étais pas en train d'écrire un chapitre de Enfant de la Magie en même temps xD C'est fait exprès 8)

**_(3) Ilanya :_ **Idem que pour Deathangel.

Dans cette fic, il y aura Arya ! Mais pas Prohertt-Deathangel, juste Arya Prohertt tout court. Caractère totalement différent aussi.

Mais je vous demanda, s'il y avait une Arya Prohertt, vous voudrez quoi comme caractère pour cette fille ? Peste ? Grande-soeur ? Timide ?

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi je parle, pensez juste à un Harry version fille mais avec un autre caractère, que vous choisissez.

**Bon il est un peu nul ce chapitre, mais je vous promet un Lemon, mais je sais pas dans combien de chapitre, mais tôt .v. La rencontre avec Tom sera peut être chaud ou nase.. Faut que je vois.**

**Si vous me mettez en review que vous voulez du chaud, je peux m'arranger ewe :sorsloin:**

* * *

**Réponses au Reviews Anonyme ! :3 **

**Lilith : **elle arrive ^^

**bagherra : **Héhé merci :D

**nepheria4 : **Merci ça fait plaisir ! :)

**Camm : **Hello ! Merci de ton soutien ! Je compte bien les augmenté les fic où Dumby est un vilain papy. Personnellement je l'ai jamais aimé donc dans toutes les fics que je vais écrire, je sais que Dumby sera un vieux sénile. Et pour le fait que Harry appartienne à une famille de Mangemort, je compte en faire deux, peut être plus, si ça peut te faire plaisir, tu peux toujours voir les résumé des prochaines fic sur mon profil :)

**adenoide ( review prologue ) : **Et bien, Lily ne peut pas griller sa couverture, ni James. Sinon, ils seront tué par Dumby :/

**adenoide ( review chapitre 1 ) : **Oh mais, Draco découvrira dans longtemps que Harry et son frère, dans trèèès longtemps o/ N'est-ce pas ? Pauvre Neville. Mais Neville basculera de l'autre côté aussi :)

**Cathy : **Merci ! :D

**frederique : **Pareille pour moi ! Et Merci ! :)

**Julie : **Non je ne m'arrêterais pas là :3

* * *

**J'ai aussi besoin d'avis.**

**Je compte poster une autre fic quand je serais à la moitié de cette fic. **

**Et, en même temps que Enfant de la Magie et Je suis un Malfoy, je compte bien beaucoup m'avancer dans une autre fic.**

**Vous voudrez lire laquelle en premier ? :) :**

**_My Angel :_**_ Harry aime Lord Voldemort. Mais celui-ci est mort par sa main, à cause de Dumbledore. Il s'enfuit, s'isole après la bataille finale, et s'apprête à se suicider, la mère Magie, Gaïa, ne voulait pas voir son dernier fils mourir, et lui accorde une seconde chance, une nouvelle vie. **  
**_

**_Half Prince Version Harry Potter: _**_L'an . Quand Harry Potter se met à jouer à " Second Life " avec son frère Adrien Potter, un jeu RPG à 99% réaliste. Adaptation de Harry Potter sur le manga Half Prince ou 1/2 Prince. Complètement OCC ! :B Résumé complètement nul. **  
**_

_**Hey, j'adore tes yeux :** UA. Harry Potter, Lycéen et oprhelin de 17 ans vient de déménager à Londre. Dans son nouveau lycée, il fera le rencontre de Tom Jedusor, celui-ci, qui a pour habitude d'être silencieux et dangereux a déclaré devant tout le monde : " Hey, j'adore tes yeux " et le lycée est en mode " HEH ?! **  
**_

_**Mon fils :** 1 ans après la mort de Voldemort, le monde sorcier est sous le règne d'un vieux sénile cinglé qui manipule tout le monde appelé Dumbledore. Harry, ayant marre des manipulations, s'enfuit avec tout ses biens, dans le passé, au temps de Tom lorsqu'il était encore petit._

_**Je t'aime :** Harry fuyait, fuyait le monde sorcier, des manipulations de Dumbledore et de Voldemort. Harry aimait Tom Jedusor, mais pas Voldemort. Un jour, il trouva un médaillon étrange, il joua avec et se fait transporter dans le passer, au temps de Tom Jedusor, lors de sa 7ème Année. **  
**_

_**Idiot ! :** Idiot. C'est ce que Harry a dit à Voldemort quand celui ci l'interrogeait, ayant enfin réussi à kidnapper le survivant. Le réaction n'était pas une colère et une pluie de doloris, non. C'était un évanouissement. ONE SHOT ! :B**  
**_

_**Ne m'oublie pas :** Si Tom est devenu Voldemort, c'est à cause de son amant, Cross. Et il se trouve que Cross se réincarne en Harry, le faisant devenir schizophrène. Découvrez la vie d'Harry Potter de petit jusqu'à grand._

_**Rigel Orion Black :** Rigel Black, recherché depuis tout petit par la famille Black, Fils de Regulus Black et Isis Carrow, n'est autre que Harry Potter, caché sous un sors d'apparence permanent de Dumbledore qui le manipule ainsi que ses " amis ". Harry, ayant découvert ceci, se venge en rejoignant Voldemort. Regelus est vivant **  
**_

_**Tu m'appartiens :** Harry Potter est lié à Voldemort depuis sa naissance, Dumbledore le sait et ne veut pas le donner à Voldemort. Un soir, Harry se fait kidnappé par Voldemort, mais bizarrement, Harry ne se débâtit pas et se laisse faire._

_**Riven Grindelwald :** Harry n'a jamais atterri chez les Dursley, il a atterri chez Grindelwald.. Et devient Riven Grindelwald._

_**Crie, Pleure, Sombre :** Harry est retenu dans les cachots de Voldemort, gardant espoir qu'on vienne le sauver.. Espoir qui ne vient jamais. Harry sombre dans les ténèbres jusqu'à qu'il perde la mémoire._

_**Viens :** Harry retourne dans le passé avec son amant, Tom Jedusor. Dumbledore avait gagner la bataille, Harry est devenu traître et Tom est recherché, ils arrivent au temps de Tom, lorsqu'il entrait à Poudlard._

_**You are Mine :** UA. Harry Potter. Innocent et petit Lycéen de 17 ans. Va rentrer dans son nouveau Lycée. Il devient rapidement la cible de chasse du groupe le plus populaire du Lycée, il y contient Tom Jedusor, Draco et Lucius Malfoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. [Dans cette fic, Draco et Lucius son frère jumeaux et non père et fils.]_

* * *

**SINON ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! *-* J'espère encore des reviews *-***

**Maintenant que vous avez eu votre chapitre.. Je vais vous laisser poireauté jusqu'à Dimanche pour un autre chapitre.. Dur dur hein ? 8D**

**Promis, la prochaine fois, je posterai un Mercredi o/**

**ET Joyeux Halloween en Avance ! :D**

**/!\PS : ****Je viens de voir une photo de Narcissa en film, complètement à côté de la plaque de ce que je pensais ! ARGH ! Je ne regarde jamais les films, je lis les livres, donc je vous préviens, ils sont un peu OCC, Narcissa, pour moi, c'est une belle femme aux trait doux, encore jeune malgré quelques rides, de longs cheveux blonds dorés, des yeux bleues, un corp mince, une jolie dame quoi, toute gentille mais qui peu paraître glacial. **

**Erf, ça vient de casser mon imagination. DONC, si vous avez vu le film, pensez que Narcissa ne ressemble pas du tout à la dame qui joue Narcissa dans le film. Merci ! /!\**

******EDIT : ****Je me suis fait un blog, si les anonymes qui ont des blog skyrock veulent être prévenus de nouveaux chapitres, il peuvent laisser un commentaire sur mon blog. C'est pas que pour les anonymes hein, tout le monde peut y aller. Il y aura parfois des petits délires et bonus à la fin de quelques articles 8P**

**Elyya. Skyrock . Com**

**Collez les ! **


	4. Chapter 3 : Rencontre avec Tom

_**Titre**__** : **__Je suis un Malfoy_

**_Auteur_****_ : _**_Elyya_

**_Rating_****_ : _**_M mais pas pour le moment_

**_Pairing_****_ : _**_Harry/Gabriel x Tom_

**_Disclamer_****_ :_**_ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Harry Potter, est en fait Gabriel Malfoy, enlevé par Dumbledore tout petit pour faire une arme puissante._

_Celui découvre qu'il s'est fait manipulé en 5ème année par une lettre d'un mort, il disparaît pendant un an, en 7ème année, il revient sous sa nouvelle identité, puis puissant que jamais et se range chez les ténèbres.._

_**Note**__** :**__Il y a énormément de faute d'orthographe, je suis désolée. Je cherche une bêta pour cette fic :)_

_La longueur de cette fic sera moins longue que __**Enfant de la Magie **__étant donné que ce sera __**un ou deux chapitres par semaine ^^**_

_Chapitre corrigé par Neru Akuma, Merci ! _

_Les Malfoy seront presque complètement OOC, ils seront juste froid et dur en publique._

_En ce qui concerne Narcissa, son physique ne sera pas celle du film, pour moi ce sera une belle femme sans ride, enfin, de léger rides, avec des cheveux blond dorés et des yeux bleues azur avec un air sympathique et doux au visage, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en publique bien entendu._

" - ... " = Paroles

**( ... )** = Pensées

_/"..."/_ = Fourchelange

* * *

_[...]_

_Gabriel sécha ses cheveux d'un sort se faufila dans le lit avec Draco._

_Draco s'endormit rapidement._

_Gabriel pensa encore une fois à Tom, demain, il devait aller le voir._

_C'est sur cette pensée que Gabriel s'endormit._

* * *

_**Chapitre III : Rencontre avec Tom**_

**- 10h - Manoir Malfoy - Salon Principal -**

Toute la famille Malfoy était levée... Enfin. Non. Il manquait Gabriel. Mais les Malfoy le laissèrent dormir. Tous avaient un sourire collés aux lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi détendus. Hier, encore, Lucius et Narcissa avaient encore quelques doutes après que les enfants se soient couchés, mais Lucius repensa au collier et affirma qu'il s'agissait de leur fils.

Le collier d'héritage qu'il porte est unique. On ne peut le reproduire.

" - Aujourd'hui, à 15h, je dois aller voir le Maître avec Gabriel. " commença Lucius.

" - Tu vas le présenter au Maître ? " demanda Draco.

" - Oui. Maître avait dit que si on le retrouvait, on devait aller le prévenir, le voir et le présenter. " répondit Lucius.

" - Oh... " Souffla Draco, lui qui voulait passer la journée avec son frère. Mais bon, il a encore toutes les vacances.

Ils parlèrent encore pendant une heure quand 11 heures sonna. Narcissa se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

" - Je vais aller le réveiller, il faut qu'il prenne de bonne habitudes " sourit Narcissa.

Malfoy père et fils acquiesèrent. Narcissa marcha en direction de la chambre de Draco, elle entra et fit un doux sourire lorsqu'elle vit son fils.

Son fils en train de dormir comme un bébé, blotti contre un coussin. Elle trouvait cela tellement adorable... Elle s'approcha du lit, caressa la joue de Gabriel. Celui-ci sourit sous la caresse et se blotti encore plus contre le coussin.

" - Mon poussin, c'est l'heure de se lever, il est 11 heures. " souffla Narcissa doucement.

" - Hmm.. " marmonna Gabriel.

" - Allez… " sourit Narcissa.

" - Oui m'man. " marmonna encore Gabriel.

Le coeur de Narcissa eut un bond, ça lui faisait tellement plaisir. Gabriel bougea un peu, et automatiquement se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en marmonnant des mots...

Narcissa sourit et sortit de la chambre de Draco et rejoignit les autres.

" - C'est bon, je l'ai réveillé " sourit doucement Narcissa.

" - Il va devoir sauter le petit déjeuner, on mange vers 12h30 " sourit Draco.

" - En effet. " soupira Lucius.

C'est à ce moment-là que Gabriel descendit, cheveux encore mouillés, T-shirt noir, pantalon noir, chaussures noir.. Tout en noir. Et ça lui allait bien.

" - Bonjour Père, Mère, Draco. " sourit Gabriel.

" - Bonjour Gabriel " dirent en chœur les personnes cités.

" - Tu vas devoir sauter ton petit déjeuner, on mange vers 12h30 et il est 11h ! " rigola Draco.

" - Ah ? Zut ! Tant pis ! " Sourit Gabriel.

" - Gabriel, à 15h, nous devons rendre visite au Maître. " dit Lucius.

" - Au Maître ? " demanda innocemment Gabriel.

" - Tu sais très bien qui c'est Gabriel " dit Lucius en souriant.

" - C'est vrai. " affirma Gabriel. " Je ne pensais pas le rencontrer aussi tôt.. " murmura Gaby, mais personne ne l'entendit.

Ils discutèrent encore, essayant de rattraper les 17 années de perdues. Gabriel pensa qu'il devrait utiliser l'Orion Tempus pour rattraper ces 17 ans. Il leurs expliquera plus tard... Cette fois, il ne sera plus seul. Il a failli devenir fou plusieurs fois. Il remercie encore Crown mentalement d'être resté près de lui, amenant parfois des serpents qui étaient dans le périmètre de l'Orion Tempus.

Quand midi sonna, Narcissa appela un elfe de maison.

" - Ilanya. " appela Narcissa.

Un plop se fit entendre et un elfe de maison apparut.

" - Oui Maîtresse ? Que peut faire Ilanya pour Maîtresse Narcissa ? " demanda Ilanya.

" - Commence à préparer le déjeuner... à la Française pour aujourd'hui. Nous déjeunerons dans 30 minutes, je veux que quand nous arrivions, tout soit prêt. " répondit Narcissa.

" - Bien Maîtresse " répondit Ilanya en s'inclinant tout bas et disparaît dans un " plop "

" - Bien. Gabriel, je compte t'inscrire à Poudlard " commença Lucius.

Gabriel acquiesça de la tête, il allait devoir y aller sous sa vraie forme..

" - Il va falloir que tu passes tes BUSE, ou bien les as-tu passé à Salem ? " demanda Lucius.

" - Et bien, les BUSEs de Salem sont différent d'ici, je vais devoir les repassés... " mentit Gabriel.

" - Je vois. Et toi, Draco, je veux que tu montres à Gabriel tout tes livres afin qu'il voie le niveau de Poudlard, mais je veux aussi que tu travailles dur cette année pour tes ASPIC " dit Lucius.

" - Oui Père. " répondit Draco.

" - Dit moi, Draco, montre-moi le résultat de tes BUSEs, je veut voir le niveau de mon cher petit frère " sourit Gabriel.

Draco rougit.

" - Oui oui, je reviens... je te l'apporte " balbutia Draco en se levant.

Gabirel sourit.

Draco se dirigea vers sa chambre, chercha sa liste, et au bout d'une dizaine de minute la trouva. Il la prit et rejoignit son frère et ses parents. Il tendit la liste à Gabriel. Celui-ci la prit avec un grand sourire.

**_BUSEs : _**_Draco Malfoy_

_Notes de réussite :_

_Optimal (O)_

_Effort exceptionnel (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Notes d'échec :_

_Piètre (P)_

_Désolant (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_Astronomie :** E**_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : **O**_

_Sortilèges : **O**_

_Défense contre les forces du Mal : **O**_

_Divination :** E**_

_Botanique : **O**_

_Histoire de la magie : **E**_

_Potions : **O**_

_Métamorphose : **O**_

" - Wow, Pas mal " sourit Gabriel.

" - Bien, allons manger " dit ensuite Narcissa en voyant qu'il était l'heure. " Ensuite, tu liras les livres de 1er année à 6ème année jusqu'à 15h et après nous irons chez le Maître, tu veux bien ? " demanda Narcissa en souriant.

" - Bien Mère " sourit Gabriel.

Comme prévus, ils déjeunèrent et après cela, Gabriel alla relire les livres avec Draco. Quand 14h50 sonna, Lucius arriva.

" - Prépare toi Gabriel, les Malfoy sont toujours ponctuels et arrivent en avance.. " commença Lucius.

" - Oh mais il est déjà près Père. " coupa Draco.

En effet, Draco avait déjà prévenu Gabriel 20 minutes avant.

" - Et bien... Allons-y. " dit Lucius.

Gabriel acquiesça et le suivit, Lucius pris la main de Gabriel et transplanèrent ensemble dans la salle de transplanage du Château de Serpentard. Gabriel arriva gracieusement, mais avait affreusement mal à la tête. Malgré le fait qu'il s'est entraîné à ne plus tomber sur ses fesses quand il transplanait, il se sentait toujours malade dans ces fichus moyens de transports sorciers.

**Il était 14h55.**

Lucius emmena donc Gabriel à la salle du Trône, où était le Maître. Il toqua sur les grandes portes et entendit un vague "entrez". Lucius entra d'abord, suivit de son héritier. Il s'agenouilla.

" - Maître, voici Gabriel Malfoy, mon héritier disparut depuis 17 ans. " dit Lucius.

Lucius releva un peu la tête et vit que son Maître était en train de scruter son héritier, et que celui-ci faisait de même.

**POV Gabriel.**

Je n'aurais jamais cru que je le reverrai aussi tôt. J'entendis un vague " Entrez ", Père entra et je le suivis... pour me figer ensuite. Devant moi, il n'y avait pas le chauve tout moche et cadavérique.

Non, à la place, il y avait Apollon devant moi. Merlin... Qu'il est séduisant comme cela... Il émane de lui une aura sombre et froide... Mais aussi séduisante... Ses cheveux bruns soyeux... Ce corps... Bien beau et musclé… Ces yeux… Ces yeux rouges flamboyant de désir… Désir…? Heh ?

Oh. Il me regarde. Je fais quoi ? Ah non. Je sens mes joues devenir en feu. Et quelque chose se fait sentir en bas. Heureusement que je porte une robe noir. Personne ne verra. Bonté divine. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus. Retient toi Gabriel. Retient toi… Heu ? Il se lèche les lèvres là non ? Toujours en me regardant ? AH. J'ai chaud. Je crois que je vais exploser…

**FIN POV**

**POV Voldemort/Tom**

On toqua à la porte. Les Malfoy, toujours en avance. Bien bien.

" - Entrez " dis-je d'une voix lassante.

Je fixais les nouveaux venus pour me figer sur le jeune homme derrière Lucius. J'entendais vaguement :

" - Maître, voici Gabriel Malfoy, mon héritier disparut depuis 17 ans "

Gabriel hein ? C'est son nom… Il le porte très bien. Cet ange blond émane une puissance et une aura sage et puissante. Vraiment, il est beau, mais je ne l'avouerais jamais.

Il a plutôt un joli corps… Hm ? Il rougit, ça lui va bien. Il est attirant, tentant. Très tentant. Le voir sur un lit, nu, timide et gémissant sous mes caresses, de mignons petit gémissement de plaisir, voir sa réaction lorsque je le prendrais, le voir atteindre le 7ème ciel... Hm. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

Je me lèche les babines sans le savoir. Eh bien, ce Malfoy le faisait réagir énormément. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Je peux sentir quelque chose déformer mon pantalon. Hm ? Quelque chose ?

Il me plaît, énormément. C'est décidé, il allait l'avoir. S'il résiste, il cédera. On ne résiste jamais devant le grand Voldemort...MUAHAHAHAHAHA !

**FIN POV**

" - Lève-toi Lucius. " dit Voldemort d'une voix froide.

Lucius se releva.

" - Sors. Je veux m'entretenir avec ton héritier. " dit Voldemort.

" - Bien Maître. " répondit Lucius en sortant.

Gabriel pensa que ça serait surement le bon moment pour lui dire qui il était, oubliant sa soudaine chaleur.

" - Gabriel, approche. " susurra le Lord.

Gabriel déglutit et s'approcha. Le Lord se leva et s'approcha de Gabriel d'une démarche féline.

Il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres entre Gabriel et Voldemort. On put voir la différence de taille. Gabriel était plus petit de Voldemort d'une moitié de tête.

" - Laisse-toi faire d'accord ? " souffla le Lord d'une voix affreusement séduisante à l'oreille de Gabriel.

Celui-ci frissonna sans le vouloir. Gabriel sentit soudain une pression dans ses barrières mentales et une intrusion. Il recula et expulsa rapidement Voldemort de sa tête, haletant.

" - Je me suis presque fait avoir " grogna Gabriel.

Le Lord était en rogne. Oui, en rogne. On ne lui désobéit pas comme ça. Il allait devoir dresser ce petit chaton. Il lécha une nouvelle fois des lèvres en s'imaginant toute sorte de scène masochiste.

Et oui. Le Lord Noir a quelques penchants sadomasochistes.

" - Tom. Il va falloir que je te dise quelque chose. " Commença Gabriel.

Le Lord Noir se tendit et devient immédiatement froid, oubliant toutes ces idées perverses.

" - Qui es-tu ? " coupa le Lord.

Gabriel sourit.

" - Cherche voyons Tom, on n'oublie pas son ennemi juré après Dumby aussi facilement… " murmura Gabriel.

Voldemort ne comprit d'abord pas, puis écarquilla les yeux.

" - Potter ! " siffla dangereusement le Lord en levant sa baguette.

" - Non, Malfoy maintenant " sourit Gabriel et sentit la tension monter dans l'air.

Voldemort arqua un sourcil.

" - J'ai vu cela. " dit Voldemort en se calmant, mais gardant toujours sa baguette.

" - C'est simple. Dumby m'a enlevé le jour de ma naissance pour me mettre chez les Potter, vous êtes venus pour m'assassiner, mais c'est vous qui vous êtes pris le sort parce que mon collier, donné par les Malfoy selon la tradition de chaque héritier, contenait un ancien sort de protection très puissant. Vous avez errez sous la forme d'âme. Vous avez cherchez à ma tuer, mais moi je me suis fait manipulé par Dumby et donc je recevais vos foudres. Je disparais pendant 1 an pour revenir ensuite en tant que Malfoy. Et là, je suis devant un Lord totalement séduisant que-.. " Gabriel s'arrêta soudain puis devient rouge tomate par ce qu'il allait dire.

Le Lord fit un sourire en coin et baissa sa baguette.

**POV Voldemort.**

Alors comme ça il me trouve séduisant hm ? Lui aussi il n'est pas mal. Finalement, ce sera surement plus facile que prévu de le séduire. Hm ? Séduire ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Séduire Potter ?!

Oh, Mais c'est un Malfoy maintenant... Bien. Potter semble contre Dumbledore. Il peut très bien rejoindre mes mangemorts. Il sera le plus puissant.. Par Salazar ! Pourquoi suis-je donc aussi impatient de l'avoir ? Bon... bon… Hm ? Ce visage horriblement mignon, rouge, attend peut être une réponse... ?

**FIN POV;**

" - Et bien… On voit que tu as mûri… Gabriel. " murmura le Lord.

Gabriel ne répondit pas, toujours rouge tomate.

Le Lord s'approcha encore plus de Gabriel de sa démarche féline et sensuelle, de ces yeux séducteurs, il colla un peu son corps contre celui de Gabriel et prit entre ses doigt le menton de Gabriel et le souleva vers son visage.

Le visage du Lord n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Gabriel.

Gabriel sentait qu'il allait s'évanouir, il pouvait sentir son souffle, sur son visage, son souffle chaud…

_/" - Donc me rejoins-tu... ? "/_ Siffla le Lord en fourchelangue d'une voix séducteur, faisant frissonner Gabriel.

* * *

_à suivre..._

_Chapitre corrigé par Neru Akuma ! Merci !_

_**Je cherche une deuxième bêta pour cette fic ! **_

_**Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews :3 **_

_**Voldy fait un peu OOC non ? 8') **_

_**Je peux garder le rythme 2 chapitres Par semaine, Mercredi et Dimanche, si vous me laissez plein de reviews.**_

_**Review ? **_

* * *

Bon, pas très fière de ce chapitre. Mais l'inspiration vient et repart. Bouhouhou ! C'est Nul hein ?

**Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes : **

**Cathy : **Merci ! :) Et bien, tu verras dans ce chapitre.

**Nalou666 : **Et tu vas me détester xD elle est nulle T-T

**Black Lady : **Merci mais tu vas être déçue :x

**Ryoma** : Mercii! :D

**ankana87 :** Oui, je compte bien finir l'histoire ^^ Oh oh, tu peux en prendre plusieurs, on verra le nombre de vote après :P

**loves69 :** Merci ! Elle arrive xDD

**Bagherra :** Merci ! :)

**Lady Shadow :** On verra 8P Merci !

**Tsubaki :** Merci ! °0° Tu exagère / Je ne suis pas très douée :o Oh que oui, il va souffrir, Lucius va revenir à la charge au conseil ! Noté pour le moment :) D'accord, Noté !

**Maly :** Tu peux en prendre plusieurs ^^

**Kiliana :** Je suis désolée, mais je sais pas vraiment comment formuler des phrases parfois et ça devient un peu incompréhensible, voir du charabia.

**Silver K.** : Merci ! Désolée si ça va trop vite :/

**EmmaC.H : **Merci ! :)

* * *

** Toujours avec mon sondage !**

**Résultat du dernier chapitre :**

**My Angel :** 1 vote

**Half Prince Version Harry Potter : **2 votes

**Hey, J'adore tes yeux : **2 votes

**Mon fils : **2 votes

**Je t'aime : **3 votes

**Ne m'oublie pas : **1 vote

**Rigel Orion Black : **5 votes

**Tu m'appartiens : **4 votes

**Riven Grindelwald : **3 votes

**Crie, Pleure, Sombre : **1 vote

**Viens : **1 vote

**You are Mine : **4 votes

_**Pour le moment**_, c'est _**Rigel Orion Black**_ qui remporte le sondage.

**Je continue, Vous voudrez lire laquelle ? ( Vous pouvez en choisir plusieurs )**

**( J'ai enlever_ Idiot !_ Car c'était un One shot. ) **

**_My Angel :_**_ Harry aime Lord Voldemort. Mais celui-ci est mort par sa main, à cause de Dumbledore. Il s'enfuit, s'isole après la bataille finale, et s'apprête à se suicider, la mère Magie, Gaïa, ne voulait pas voir son dernier fils mourir, et lui accorde une seconde chance, une nouvelle vie. _

**_Half Prince Version Harry Potter: _**_L'an . Quand Harry Potter se met à jouer à " Second Life " avec son frère Adrien Potter, un jeu RPG à 99% réaliste. Adaptation de Harry Potter sur le manga Half Prince ou 1/2 Prince. Complètement OCC ! :B Résumé complètement nul. _

_**Hey, j'adore tes yeux :**__ UA. Harry Potter, Lycéen et oprhelin de 17 ans vient de déménager à Londre. Dans son nouveau lycée, il fera le rencontre de Tom Jedusor, celui-ci, qui a pour habitude d'être silencieux et dangereux a déclaré devant tout le monde : " Hey, j'adore tes yeux " et le lycée est en mode " HEH ?! _

_**Mon fils :**__ 1 ans après la mort de Voldemort, le monde sorcier est sous le règne d'un vieux sénile cinglé qui manipule tout le monde appelé Dumbledore. Harry, ayant marre des manipulations, s'enfuit avec tout ses biens, dans le passé, au temps de Tom lorsqu'il était encore petit._

_**Je t'aime :**__ Harry fuyait, fuyait le monde sorcier, des manipulations de Dumbledore et de Voldemort. Harry aimait Tom Jedusor, mais pas Voldemort. Un jour, il trouva un médaillon étrange, il joua avec et se fait transporter dans le passer, au temps de Tom Jedusor, lors de sa 7ème Année._

_**Ne m'oublie pas :**__ Si Tom est devenu Voldemort, c'est à cause de son amant, Cross. Et il se trouve que Cross se réincarne en Harry, le faisant devenir schizophrène. Découvrez la vie d'Harry Potter de petit jusqu'à grand._

_**Rigel Orion Black :**__ Rigel Black, recherché depuis tout petit par la famille Black, Fils de Regulus Black et Isis Carrow, n'est autre que Harry Potter, caché sous un sors d'apparence permanent de Dumbledore qui le manipule ainsi que ses " amis ". Harry, ayant découvert ceci, se venge en rejoignant Voldemort. Regelus est vivant _

_**Tu m'appartiens :**__ Harry Potter est lié à Voldemort depuis sa naissance, Dumbledore le sait et ne veut pas le donner à Voldemort. Un soir, Harry se fait kidnappé par Voldemort, mais bizarrement, Harry ne se débâtit pas et se laisse faire._

_**Riven Grindelwald :**__ Harry n'a jamais atterri chez les Dursley, il a atterri chez Grindelwald.. Et devient Riven Grindelwald._

_**Crie, Pleure, Sombre :**__ Harry est retenu dans les cachots de Voldemort, gardant espoir qu'on vienne le sauver.. Espoir qui ne vient jamais. Harry sombre dans les ténèbres jusqu'à qu'il perde la mémoire._

_**Viens :**__ Harry retourne dans le passé avec son amant, Tom Jedusor. Dumbledore avait gagner la bataille, Harry est devenu traître et Tom est recherché, ils arrivent au temps de Tom, lorsqu'il entrait à Poudlard._

_**You are Mine :**__ UA. Harry Potter. Innocent et petit Lycéen de 17 ans. Va rentrer dans son nouveau Lycée. Il devient rapidement la cible de chasse du groupe le plus populaire du Lycée, il y contient Tom Jedusor, Draco et Lucius Malfoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. [Dans cette fic, Draco et Lucius son frère jumeaux et non père et fils.]_

* * *

_Je me suis aussi fait un blog, dedans vous pourrez voir quelques délires en fin d'articles ou bien quelques précisions sur l'histoire, que je ne précise pas.. :3_

_Et, pour les Anonymes qui lisent mes fics et qu'ils veulent être prévenus et qu'ils ont blog, pourront laisser un commentaire dans la partie prévenue._

_Et, si vous n'avez ni compte FanFic' Ni Blog, laissez juste un message avec votre adresse ^^ _

_**Elyya . Skyrock .Com**_

_Recopiez sans espace :) _

* * *

_**Merci pour vos Reviews !**_

_**Et en ce qui concerne Arya, pour le moment, j'hésite entre Timide, grande soeur, petite soeur, ou la fille peste avec les autres que ses amis ou bien la fille au caractère fort mais sympathique.**_

_**Proposez toujours ^^ **_

_**Rendez vous au 6/11/2013 Si je reçois plein de reviews.. Ou au 10/11/2013.**_


	5. Chapter 4 : Rencontre avec Severus Snape

_**Titre : **__Je suis un Malfoy_

**_Auteur : _**_Elyya_

**_Rating : _**_M mais pas pour le moment_

**_Pairing : _**_Harry/Gabriel x Tom_

**_Disclamer :_**_ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Harry Potter, est en fait Gabriel Malfoy, enlevé par Dumbledore tout petit pour faire une arme puissante._

_Celui découvre qu'il s'est fait manipulé en 5ème année par une lettre d'un mort, il disparaît pendant un an, en 7ème année, il revient sous sa nouvelle identité, puis puissant que jamais et se range chez les ténèbres.._

_**Note :**__Il y a énormément de faute d'orthographe, je suis désolée. Je cherche une bêta pour cette fic :)_

_La longueur de cette fic sera moins longue que __**Enfant de la Magie **__étant donné que ce sera __**un ou deux chapitres par semaine ^^**_

_Les Malfoy seront presque complètement OOC, ils seront juste froid et dur en publique._

_En ce qui concerne Narcissa, son physique ne sera pas celle du film, pour moi ce sera une belle femme sans ride, enfin, de léger rides, avec des cheveux blond dorés et des yeux bleues azur avec un air sympathique et doux au visage, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en publique bien entendu._

" - ... " = Paroles

**( ... )** = Pensées

_/"..."/_ = Fourchelange

* * *

_[...]_

_" - Et bien.. On voit que tu as mûri.. Gabriel. " murmura le Lord._

_Gabriel ne répondit pas, toujours rouge tomate._

_Le Lord s'approcha encore plus de Gabriel de sa démarche féline et sensuelle, de ces yeux séducteurs, il colla un peu son corp avec celui de Gabriel et prit entre ses doigt le menton de Gabriel et le souleva vers son visage._

_Le visage du Lord n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Gabriel._

_Gabriel sentait qu'il allait s'évanouir, il pouvait sentir son souffle, sur son visage, son souffle chaud.._

_/" - Donc me rejoins-tu... ? "/ siffla le Lord en fourchelangue d'une voix séducteur, faisant frissonner Gabriel._

* * *

_**Chapitre IV : Rencontre avec Severus Snape**_

Gabriel se laissa envoûté par la voix séductrice du Lord jusqu'à qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il recula d'un pas en arrière et fixa Voldemort droit dans les yeux.

" - Non. " répondit Gabriel.

" - Non ? " demanda froidement Voldemort en arquant un sourcil.

" - Non, car je ne veux pas êtres un de tes stupides mangemorts, tes serviteurs et tes lèches bottes, et je ne veux pas être marqué comme du bétail ! " grogna Gabriel.

Le Lord sourit.. Mais de façon pas net.

" - Bien évidemment que tu ne seras pas comme mes serviteurs.. Tu seras bien plus. " susurra le Lord.

" - Mouais. " grogna Gabriel.

Le Lord sourit encore, amusé.

" - Bien, donc, me rejoins-tu ? " redemanda le Lord d'une voix charmeuse.

" - Non. Je serais juste un _allié_, je ne veux pas être impliqué dans tes histoires avec Dumby. " grommela Gabriel.

Le Lord Noir arqua un sourcil.

" - Et bien, du moment que tu nous trahis pas.. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si tu es fiable ou non ! " répondit Voldemort.

" - Je t'ai dit que je veux pas être marqué ! " cria Gabriel et fronçant les sourcils.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et se retient de ne pas jeter un Doloris à cet impertinant d'ange. Il sorti un bracelet en forme de serpent, argenté scruté d'émeraudes avec des yeux de rubis. Il murmura quelques sort dessus que Gabriel n'entendit pas très bien.

" - Tiens. " dit Voldemort en tendant le bracelet " Lorsque tu porteras ce bracelet, tu ne pourras plus l'enlever, sauf si je te l'autorise, le bracelet chauffera si j'ai besoin de toi, et, en cas de danger, tu devras déversé un peu de magie dans le bracelet pour activer un portoloin. "

Gabriel fronça les sourcils** ( ****_" Si j'ai besoin de toi "_**** ? Il me traite comme un objet ! pensa Gabriel en grognant )** mais acquiesça en prenant le bracelet et le passa autour du poignet.

" - Bien. Dit moi, Potter... Qu'as-tu fait pendant un an ? Ta puissance à augmenté d'une puissance incroyable et d'une sagesse pur.. Ce qui m'intrigue énormément, des personnes passes des années juste pour le rendre un peu plus pur.. " demanda le Lord intrigué.

" - C'est Malfoy. Sinon, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! " cracha Gabriel.

Le Lord siffla d'agacement, Potter ou Malfoy avait toujours garder ce caractère irritant ! Il se retient de justesse de lancer un Doris à l'impertinent devant il ne pouvait pas juste lui lancer un _Doloris_, il n'était pas un de ses stupides mangemort. Il était un _allié_, un _allié puissant_, un _atout suprême_ !

" - Bien.. " répondit le Lord d'une voix calme. Trop calme;

Gabriel fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi acceptait-il aussi facilement ? N'insistait-il pas auparavant ?

" - Soit.. Malfoy, ta première mission, sera à Poudlard, espionner le glucosé. " ordonna le Lord.

" - Demande avant, je ne suis pas un de tes mangemorts.. ! " ricana Gabriel.

Le Lord siffla et leva sa baguette, prêt à lancer à Doloris. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un Doloris, des toquements se font entendre derrière la porte.

Le Lord se calma aussitôt.

" - Nous verrons cela plus tard.. Malfoy. " dit Voldemort.

" - Et bien, soit. " répondit Gabriel avec un sourire vainqueur.

" - Entrez. " ordonna le Lord.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrit laissant place à un homme aux cheveux gras, aux yeux onyx, au nez crochu et à l'air impassible, il tenait une potion violette entre ses mains. C'était Severus Snape.

Gabriel, ayant déjà eu un air de déjà vu, se rappela subitement. Oh ! son professeur de potion ! que cela faisait longtemps !

Severus arqua un sourcil en voyant Gabriel, le prenant pour Draco, il fronça les sourcil en voyant la longueur des cheveux et ses yeux.

" - Que fais-tu ici Severus ? " demanda Voldemort.

" - C'est l'heure de la dernière potion pour le processus du rajeunissement Mon Seigneur, lorsque vous boiriez cette potion, votre apparence sera définitif et ne vieillira plus, Maître. " répondit Snape d'une voix impassible.

Le Lord sourit d'un air satisfait et froid.

" - Bien bien.. Approche Severus. " murmura Voldemort.

Severus s'approcha rapidement du maître, s'agenouilla au sol, tendant la potion.

Le Lord prit la potion et la but. Gabriel s'éloigna un peu, sentant l'odeur nauséabonde. La potion terminée, le Lord se ressenti jeune, bien formé, avec tout ses réflexes.

" - Relève toi Severus. " ordonna le Lord.

Severus se leva. Le Lord était très satisfait de Severus.

" - Je suppose que tu ne connais toujours pas l'héritier des Malfoy.. " dit Voldemort.

Severus fronça les sourcil. L'héritier des Malfoy ? Mais c'était Draco puisque Gabriel est toujours porté dispa-... Severus écarquilla les yeux. Alors le jeune homme qui était pas très loin de lui était Gabriel ? Severus tourna la tête et détailla Gabriel du regard.

Celui-ci se retient de rougir, n'étant plus habitué à être détailler du regard.

Le Lord fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas qu'on fixe autant intensément ce qui lui appartient.

" - Bien Severus, tu peux partir. " ordonna le Lord.

Severus ne bougea pas pendant une dizaine de seconde, il retourna ensuite la tête vers son Maître, inclina la tête et parti silencieusement.

" - Bien... Nous continuerons cette conversation la prochaine fois Pot- Malfoy ! " dit le Lord.

" - Comme tu le souhaites. " répondit Gabriel en arquant un sourcil.

" - Sors. Veux-tu ? " dit le Lord, c'était plus un ordre qu'une demande pensa Gabriel.

" - Bien. " répondit Gabriel et s'éclipse " à la prochaine Tom. " murmura Gabriel, sans le savoir, d'une voix séductrice avant de passer le seuil de la porte.

Tom resta interdit pendant un moment. La voix était chantante et envoûtante. Le Lord se reprit bien vite et ne s'en occupa pas.

Lucius Malfoy était dehors, attendant son héritier d'une patience incroyable. Lorsque celui-ci vit son fils, il alla vers la salle de transplanage sans un mot. Mais Gabriel ne s'en s'offusqua pas. Il fallait garder les couvertures.

Plus tard, dans le couloir sombre, éclairé par des torches enflammées, on put entendre des pas rapides.

Lucius et Gabriel vit un homme en noir s'approcher.

" - Severus. " dit calmement Lucius en un hochement de tête, en guise de bonjour.

" - Lucius. " répondit Severus, rendant l'hochement de tête. " Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas prévenu que ton fils a été retrouvé ? " demanda Severus, irrité.

" - Tout est passé si vite Severus, c'est lui qui nous a retrouvé, pas nous. Vois-tu j'espère réellement passer du temps avec lui. Je t'aurais surement prévenu, mais peut être un peu plus tard. " répondit calmement Lucius.

" - Vous savez père, ça peut toujours s'arranger. " commença Gabriel, qui était rester silencieux jusqu'à maintenant. " Nous pouvons toujours nous arranger de rattraper le temps perdu. " termina calmement Gabriel.

" - Vraiment ? Comment ? " demanda Lucius, incrédule, n'y croyant pas tellement.

" - Oui, pour cela, il faudrait se rendre à la maison. Bien sûr, si parrain veut nous rejoindre... " souffla Gabriel.

Severus resta silencieux pendant un moment.

" - Et bien.. Pourquoi pas. " répondit Severus.

Gabriel sourit tendrement.

" - Rentrons, Mère et Draco nous attendent. " murmura Gabriel.

Et tous repartirent en direction de la salle de transplanage, en parfaite synchronisation.

Il arrivèrent à la salle de transplanage des Malfoy en même temps, gracieusement ensemble. Ils époussetèrent un peu leurs robes et se remirent droit.

" - Bien, alors comment pouvons nous rattraper le temps perdu ? " demanda Lucius.

" - Rassemblons nous d'abord tous ensemble dans le salon principal.. " sourit Gabriel.

" - Bien. Ilanya ! "

Un pop se fit entendre et l'elfe de maison apparut.

" - Bon retour Maître Malfoy. Que peut faire Ilanya pour vous Maître ? " demanda l'elfe de maison.

" - Appelle Draco et Narcissa dans le salon principal. " ordonna Lucius.

" - Bien Maître, ce sera fait. " répondit Ilanya en s'inclinant tout bas et disparut dans un autre Pop.

Lucius eut un reniflement dégéneux.

" - Bien. Allons y. " dit Lucius.

Lucius mena la marche, les deux autres personnages le suivirent. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon principal où étaient assis Draco et Narcissa.

" - Bon retour. " dit Narcissa.

Gabriel sourit. Lucius fit apparaître un fauteuil pour Severus et tous s'installèrent confortablement. Lucius commença donc..

" - Tu as dit que nous pouvons rattraper le temps perdu. Mais comment allons nous faire ? Nous avons perdu 17 ans avec toi.. " souris tristement Lucius, perdant son masque de froideur.

Draco et Narcissa arquèrent un sourcil. Cela était vrai, comment allaient-ils faire ?

Gabriel sourit franchement.

" - Avant de venir ici, je suis passé sur le chemin de Traverse, dans l'allée des embrumes.." commença Gabriel " Je suis tombé sur une étrange boutique, et est tombé sur une sorte de boule. Cette boule même se nomme l'_Orion Tempus_. Il en existe qu'une dizaine dans le monde et coûte incroyablement cher. Il permet, dans le périmètre que l'on veut, à _**" arrêter le temps "**_, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un arrêt, car, l'_Orion Tempu_s possède une limite. Un an passé dans l'_Orion Tempus_ fait Une heure dans le monde **_" réel "_**. Nous ne vieilliront pas mais gardons toute capacités acquise dans l'_Orion Tempus_. Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas à la portée de chaque. Il faut être très puissant, et encore, il vous faut quelques jours de repos après l'avoir activé. Après être retourné dans le monde " réel " il faudra recharger l'_Orion Tempus_ pendant **48 heures** avant de le remettre en place. Grâce à ceci, nous pourrons facilement rattraper le temps perdu, voir même, passer plus de temps ensemble que 17 ans.. " expliqua Gabriel en souriant.

Gabriel laissa les autres dirigé tout ceci et un silence régnait dans la salle. Ce fut Severus qui coupa ce silence.

" - Ingénieux. " dit seulement Severus.

Lucius acquiesça de la tête tout en réfléchissant.

" - Mais c'est super ! " s'excita Draco. Pour lui, ça voulait dire quelques semaines de travail avant plusieurs mois de libertés et d'amusement, ainsi que rapprochement avec son frère.

" - En effet " sourit Narcissa.

" - Mais comment as-tu pu l'acheter s'il coûte incroyablement cher ? " demanda Severus en arquant un sourcil.

" - Cela est vrai. Tu ne possédais pas l'argent des Malfoy. Donc comment as-tu pu donc avoir tout cet argent ? " demanda Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne l'a pas volé tout de même ? Ce n'est pas digne des Malfoy !

" - Oh, je ne vous ais pas dit ? Ou.. ? Et bien, je vous ai dit que je vivais avec les Deathangels, ceux-ci sont très connus et riches en Amérique. Et ils m'ont légué leurs fortunes en me faisant leurs héritier. " répondit Gabriel en haussant les épaules.

" - Hm. Je vois. " dit pensivement Lucius.

" - Et si nous l'utilisons maintenant ? " demanda Draco

" - Pourquoi pas ?" répondit Gabriel en souriant. C'était juste, l'Orion Tempus venait juste de finir sa recharge ce matin.

" - Prenons pour périmètre tout ce qui est à l'intérieur des barrières du Manoir Malfoy. " sourit Narcissa.

" - Bien, je vais le chercher, il est dans mon autre pantalon. " dit Gabriel en se levant. " je reviens. " et il partit en direction de la chambre de Draco, fouilla vêtements qu'il portait lorsqu'il était arrivé et trouva une petite bille azuré. Il sourit et revient au salon, où ses parents, son frère et son parrain l'attendait.

Il entra, et montra à tous la petite bille azurée.

" - C'est_** ça**_ _l'Orion Tempus_ ? " demanda Draco en arquant un sourcil, un peu déçu.

Gabriel rit.

" - Oui, mais il est réduit. " rigola Gabriel.

Draco acquiesça et Gaby, d'un mouvement de baguette même s'il pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette, mais il ne voulait pas éveillé des soupçons, lança un sort et la bille azurée devient une boule azurée.

" - Mettez tous vos mains et j'activerais la boule. " sourit Gabriel.

Tous acquiesèrent et mirent leurs mains sur la boule en même temps et Gabriel activa la boule et un flash de lumière envahi le périmètre voulu.

Et Gabriel sombra ensuite dans l'inconscience à cause de l'épuisement.

* * *

_à suivre.._

_/!\ Chapitre Non corrigé ! /!\_

_Je sens que vous êtes déçu de ce chapitre xD_

_Sinon, ce ne sera pas une fic BDSM. C'était juste pour préciser 8P_

_Review ?_

* * *

**Pas très fier de ce chapitre, il ne se passe pratiquement rien. Désolée. Mais je suis sur autre chose en ce moment. Néanmoins, merci pour vos reviews. Je sais que les rencontres et tout furent très rapide, mais c'est normal.**

**Je voudrais savoir, pour le prochain chapitre, si vous voulez qu'ils sont directement à Poudlard ou voulez vous que je détaille un peu le temps dans l'Orion Tempus ? **

**Je vous préviens d'abord, que vous seriez déçu si vous voulez que je détaille... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire durer ces sujets sans que cela ne deviennent ennuyant :')**

**Je répondrais aux reviews Dimanche. Je vous remercie pour tout vos reviews ^w^**

**En ce qui concerne le résultat actuel du sondage, je ne les met que les dimanches.**

**Sinon voici toujours les sujets pour ceux qui ne savent pas : **

**_My Angel :_**_ Harry aime Lord Voldemort. Mais celui-ci est mort par sa main, à cause de Dumbledore. Il s'enfuit, s'isole après la bataille finale, et s'apprête à se suicider, la mère Magie, Gaïa, ne voulait pas voir son dernier fils mourir, et lui accorde une seconde chance, une nouvelle vie._

**_Half Prince Version Harry Potter: _**_L'an . Quand Harry Potter se met à jouer à " Second Life " avec son frère Adrien Potter, un jeu RPG à 99% réaliste. Adaptation de Harry Potter sur le manga Half Prince ou 1/2 Prince. Complètement OCC ! :B Résumé complètement nul._

_**Hey, j'adore tes yeux :**__ UA. Harry Potter, Lycéen et oprhelin de 17 ans vient de déménager à Londre. Dans son nouveau lycée, il fera le rencontre de Tom Jedusor, celui-ci, qui a pour habitude d'être silencieux et dangereux a déclaré devant tout le monde : " Hey, j'adore tes yeux " et le lycée est en mode " HEH ?!_

_**Mon fils :**__ 1 ans après la mort de Voldemort, le monde sorcier est sous le règne d'un vieux sénile cinglé qui manipule tout le monde appelé Dumbledore. Harry, ayant marre des manipulations, s'enfuit avec tout ses biens, dans le passé, au temps de Tom lorsqu'il était encore petit._

_**Je t'aime :**__ Harry fuyait, fuyait le monde sorcier, des manipulations de Dumbledore et de Voldemort. Harry aimait Tom Jedusor, mais pas Voldemort. Un jour, il trouva un médaillon étrange, il joua avec et se fait transporter dans le passer, au temps de Tom Jedusor, lors de sa 7ème Année._

_**Ne m'oublie pas :**__ Si Tom est devenu Voldemort, c'est à cause de son amant, Cross. Et il se trouve que Cross se réincarne en Harry, le faisant devenir schizophrène. Découvrez la vie d'Harry Potter de petit jusqu'à grand._

_**Rigel Orion Black :**__ Rigel Black, recherché depuis tout petit par la famille Black, Fils de Regulus Black et Isis Carrow, n'est autre que Harry Potter, caché sous un sors d'apparence permanent de Dumbledore qui le manipule ainsi que ses " amis ". Harry, ayant découvert ceci, se venge en rejoignant Voldemort. Regelus est vivant_

_**Tu m'appartiens :**__ Harry Potter est lié à Voldemort depuis sa naissance, Dumbledore le sait et ne veut pas le donner à Voldemort. Un soir, Harry se fait kidnappé par Voldemort, mais bizarrement, Harry ne se débâtit pas et se laisse faire._

_**Riven Grindelwald :**__ Harry n'a jamais atterri chez les Dursley, il a atterri chez Grindelwald.. Et devient Riven Grindelwald._

_**Crie, Pleure, Sombre :**__ Harry est retenu dans les cachots de Voldemort, gardant espoir qu'on vienne le sauver.. Espoir qui ne vient jamais. Harry sombre dans les ténèbres jusqu'à qu'il perde la mémoire._

_**Viens :**__ Harry retourne dans le passé avec son amant, Tom Jedusor. Dumbledore avait gagner la bataille, Harry est devenu traître et Tom est recherché, ils arrivent au temps de Tom, lorsqu'il entrait à Poudlard._

_**You are Mine :**__ UA. Harry Potter. Innocent et petit Lycéen de 17 ans. Va rentrer dans son nouveau Lycée. Il devient rapidement la cible de chasse du groupe le plus populaire du Lycée, il y contient Tom Jedusor, Draco et Lucius Malfoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. [Dans cette fic, Draco et Lucius son frère jumeaux et non père et fils.]_

**Je suis aussi, toujours sur le sondage pour Arya. Proposez ^^ **

* * *

_Je me suis aussi fait un blog, dedans vous pourrez voir quelques délires en fin d'articles ou bien quelques précisions sur l'histoire, que je ne précise pas.. :3_

_Et, pour les Anonymes qui lisent mes fics et qu'ils veulent être prévenus et qu'ils ont blog, pourront laisser un commentaire dans la partie prévenue._

_Et, si vous n'avez ni compte FanFic' Ni Blog, laissez juste un message avec votre adresse ^^_

_**Elyya . Skyrock .Com**_

_Recopiez sans espace :)_

* * *

**Rendez vous au 10/11/2013 - Et désolée pour ce chapitre**** Ennuyant**** ! **


	6. Chapter 5 : Retour à Poudlard

_**Titre : **__Je suis un Malfoy_

**_Auteur : _**_Elyya_

**_Rating : _**_M au niveau du Lemon. Pour le moment, ce sera T._

**_Pairing : _**_Harry/Gabriel x Tom_

**_Disclamer :_**_ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Harry Potter, est en fait Gabriel Malfoy, enlevé par Dumbledore tout petit pour faire une arme puissante._

_Celui découvre qu'il s'est fait manipulé en 5ème année par une lettre d'un mort, il disparaît pendant un an, en 7ème année, il revient sous sa nouvelle identité, puis puissant que jamais et se range chez les ténèbres.._

_**Note :**__Il y a énormément de faute d'orthographe, je suis désolée. Je cherche une bêta pour cette fic :)_

_La longueur de cette fic sera moins longue que __**Enfant de la Magie **__étant donné que ce sera __**un ou deux chapitres par semaine ^^**_

_Les Malfoy seront presque complètement OOC, ils seront juste froid et dur en publique._

_En ce qui concerne Narcissa, son physique ne sera pas celle du film, pour moi ce sera une belle femme sans ride, enfin, de léger rides, avec des cheveux blond dorés et des yeux bleues azur avec un air sympathique et doux au visage, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en publique bien entendu._

" - ... " = Paroles

**( ... )** = Pensées

_/"..."/_ = Fourchelange

* * *

_[...]_

_" - Mettez tous vos mains et j'activerais la boule. " sourit Gabriel._

_Tous acquiesèrent et mirent leurs mains sur la boule en même temps et Gabriel activa la boule et un flash de lumière envahi le périmètre voulu._

_Et Gabriel sombra ensuite dans l'inconscience à cause de l'épuisement._

* * *

_**Chapitre V : Retour à Poudlard**_

Chapitre V:Retour à Poudlard

_**– 1er Septembre 1997- sur le quai du Poudlard Express-**_

La famille Malfoy et Severus Snape ont passé le reste des vacances ensemble, dans_ l'Orion Tempus_ 56 jours en tout, dont 28 jours dehors et 28 jours dedans soit 672 ans.

Ils sont plus vieux mentalement, mais ont passés de merveilleux moments ensemble.

Gabriel et Draco ont ainsi eu le temps de revoir tous les sorts de la première à la dernière année, au moins une cinquantaine de fois, ainsi que de vider largement toutes les bibliothèques disséminées dans le manoir Malfoy pour parfaire leur connaissances et s'entrainer. Ils possèdent aussi leur propre création en matières de sortilège sort ou encore potion.

Et il fallait le dire, Severus Snape étais fier d'eux.

Ils ont passés de merveilleux moments ensemble, Severus et Lucius ne cessaient de dire que cette boule étais une invention fabuleuse. Et Narcissa s'amusait beaucoup avec ces deux garçons.

Le manoir Malfoy possède une grande forêt à l'arrière, invisible aux yeux de tous, possédant une grande quantité de plantes étranges et magiques ainsi que des créatures de toutes sortes. Le périmètre de _l'Orion Tempus_ traverse la forêt et leur permet ainsi de faire du camping , y compris Severus et de découvrir plantes et créatures.

La petite famille se lièrent aux créatures de la forêt, d'ailleurs, beaucoup se demandèrent pourquoi ils ne vieillissaient pas.

Crown, lui se plaignaient de ne pas encore avoir atteint sa taille adulte, ce qui faisait bien rire Gabriel.

Les Malfoy et Severus étaient très heureux pendant ces longues vacances, mais voilà tout a une fin. Et aujourd'hui et la rentrée à Poudlard.

Le jour où Gabriel Malfoy se présentera devant tout le monde sera le jour où Dumbledore s'évanouira , où Sirius Black mourra sous le choc suivit de Remus Lupin son amant, mais ça, se n'est que la supposition de Gabriel s'il décidait de révéler qu'il est Harry Potter, enfin anciennement Harry Potter à Sirius et Remus.

Les deux amants sont toujours à la recherche d'Harry James Potter officiellement disparu de la surface du globe, et donc Gabriel ne les verra pas de sitôt. Ce qui l'arrangeait car il ne pourrait pas faire face à Remus et Sirius pour l'instant.

Gabriel pensait qu'il devra faire très attention car il y a peut de chance que Dumbledore ai oublié qu'Harry est Gabriel Malfoy.

Mais , de toute façon , il devra déjà refaire sa répartition. Gabriel se sentit soudain anxieux à l'idée des questions que lui posera Dumbledore.

" - Hé, Gaby, le train va partir dit Draco. "

Gabriel acquiesça et, embrassa ses parents rapidement afin que personnes ne les voient, et remit son masque froid.

" - Au revoir père, mère, nous nous reverrons pendant les prochaines vacances " dit Gabriel.

" - Au revoir père, mère " dit Draco.

Les parents acquiescèrent.

" - Bonne chance mes fils " répondit Lucius assez triste.

" - A bientôt mes enfants " répondit Narcissa presque en larme.

Le train siffla et les deux Malfoy entrèrent dans un compartiment vide du train écarlate, Gabriel sortit un jeu d'échec version sorcier et les deux Malfoy commencèrent la partie.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit un peut plus tard laissant place à une brune, une rousse, un roux et un brun.

" - Tiens, mais c'est la belette, le castor, la belette femelle et le second survivant hein? " ricana Draco.

"- Tiens, mais c'est la fouine! Tu es tellement sans amis que tu t'es fait un clone! " Répliqua la_ "belette"_.

"- Je ne suis pas un clone à ce que je sache, à croire que tu es myope le roux " ricana Gabriel.

Draco ricana et Ron le belette, rougit de colère.

" - Qui est-ce Malfoy? Les étrangers sont interdit " répliqua Hermione d'un ton sévère.

" - Parfaitement, interdit aux inconnus! " Affirma Ron en faisant un sourire narquois.

" - Oh mais je rêve ou la belette essaye de prendre la place de Potty maintenant qu'il est plus là? " Dit Draco.

" - Je ne suis pas un inconnu, je suis un nouvel élève... Et, à ce que je vois vous êtes préfets en chef, on ne vous a pas prévenus ou vous n'écoutez pas? " Demanda Gabriel.

" - C'est toi le nouvel élève? Mais on ne m'a pas dit que c'étais un clone... " dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, ignorant la dernière phrase de Gabriel

Gabriel fronça les sourcils d'agacement.

" - Mais puis-ce que je vous dit que je ne suis **PAS** un **CLONE**. Je me nomme Gabriel Malfoy, Héritier et Fils aîné des Malfoy " dit Gabriel avec sarcasme.

" - Il a dû prendre du_ polynectare_ " dit Ron, ignorant Gabriel.

Hermione affirma, ignorant aussi Gabriel et le fixa.

" - Veuillez nous suivre une fois arrivé, il est interdit de boire _du polynectar_- " commença Hermione.

" - Mais **BORDEL** vous écoutez quand on vous parle? Gabriel n'est **PAS** mon **CLONE**, c'est mon **FRERE**, L'Aîné, L'**HERITIER** des Malfoy. Il n'a pas pris de _polynectare_, et si vous n'êtes pas myope, vous verrez qu'il y a quand même des différences! " Cria Draco, agacé.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent puis fixèrent Gabriel et ensuite Draco, pour ensuite rougir d'embarras.

" - Non mais, je vous jure! Y'en a qui devraient se faire soigner la vue et le cerveau! " Grogna Draco.

" -Langage Draco! " Sourit Gabriel, amusé.

" -Mouais " dit seulement Draco.

Ginny et Neville, qui , jusqu'à maintenant étaient en retrait, fixèrent les deux frères.

" - Tss. On va avoir une autre fouine cette année " dit Ginny.

" -... " Neville ne dit rien.

Gabriel ricana.

" - Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la fouine? Qu'elle préfèrent largement être une fouine qu'une pute qui écarte les cuisse pour de l'agent, comme pour Potty par exemple, Il a dû fuir quand il a sût tout ceci, pauvre Potty " ricana Draco.

Weasley et Granger virent rouge et levèrent leurs baguettes.

Gabriel leva la sienne et les expulsa du compartiment, mais ne toucha pas à Neville.

" - Pourquoi tu n'as pas fais partir le second survivant? " s'exclama Draco.

Gabriel fixa intensément Neville, et celui-ci rougit de gêne.

" - On voit qu'il est mal à l'aise avec eux. Et il n'a pas l'air de le vouloir son statut de survivant, si on regarde de plus prés, on voit comment il est épuisé... " dit Gabriel.

Draco fixa longuement Neville et acquiesça à contrecœur.

" - Enchanté Neville Longdubat, je suis Gabriel Malfoy " dit Gabriel en tendant sa main.

Draco regarda son frère comme si une second tête lui avait poussée.

" - Gabriel ! C'est un gryffondor, un stupide gryffondor ! " rugit Draco.

" - Et alors, ce n'est pas mon problème. Et puis, je ne suis pas d'ici normalement, donc il n'y a aucun problème " répliqua Gabriel.

Neville écouta ces dires, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, serra la main de Gabriel.

" - E-Enchanté " balbutia Neville.

Gabriel sourit et invita Nevile à s'asseoir sous les veines protestations de son frère.

Ils parlèrent encore, puis les Malfoy décidèrent de sortir se dégourdir les jambes, Neville, lui, préféra rester pour lire livre de botanique.

Gabriel et Draco marchèrent de compartiments en compartiments, laissant, choqué, des élèves sur leur passage, croyant qu'ils ont vu un clone de Malfoy, le prince des serpentards avec des cheveux plus longs.

Au bout d'un moment, ils croisèrent les amis de Draco.

" - Mon _Draky-chou_, tu t'es cloné pour moi ? " Rigola Pansy Parkinson en battant des cils.

Draco soupira, exaspéré.

" - Les amis, je vous présente mon frère, l'héritier des Malfoy... Gabriel Malfoy " présenta Draco.

" - Ce n'es pas toi l'héritier ? " Demanda Blaise Zabini.

" - Non, Gabriel est né avant moi " répondit Draco.

Ils se présentèrent tour à tour et parlèrent faisant plus ample connaissance.

Quand ils furent presque arrivés, les Malfoy retournèrent dans leur compartiment pour se changer. Ils virent dormir sur son livre, ce qui amusa Gabriel.

Gabriel réveilla Neville en le secouant un peut, celui-ci le remercia et ils se changèrent.

Arrivés, Gabriel ne prit pas les calèches mes les barques avec les premières années.

Gabriel détailla le château.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, si longtemps... Gabriel regarda le château avec nostalgie.

De son coté, Draco aussi regarder le château, des années étais passé sans qui ne le revoir et une air nostalgique passa sur son visage, sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis.

Gabriel toucha la surface lisse de l'eau, ne craignant pas le calamar géant qui y habitait, fixant son reflet Tandis que les barques avançaient doucement, il entendit des OooooOoooH! Mais il savait déjà ce qu'il verrait, alors il leva la tête et regarda.

Il ne dit rien et attendit d'arriver sur la terre ferme.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent et Gabriel suivit le groupe.

Comme quand il était en première année, Hagrid laissa les futures élèves à McGonagall.

Gabriel entra à la suite des premières années dans la grande salle et se fit tout petit et discret et se cacha dans l'ombre.

La répartition des premières années commença après le chant du choixpeau.

" - Myra Astry " dit McGonagall d'une voix forte.

Une petite brune aux yeux bleues arriva, et s'assied sur le tabouret. McGonagall lui posa le chapeau qui après quelques minutes cria

**" - GRYFFONDOR ! "**

La table des rouges er ors applaudit et fit un boucan pas possible.

Et la répartition continua.

Il y eu plusieurs Gryffondore, serdaigle, Poufsouffle et serpentard, tous avec un accueille plus ou moins bruyant.

Gabriel écouta d'une oreilles discrète mais scruta surtout le directeur. Celui-ci avait les sourcils fronçés et les yeux fermés.

Quand la répartition prit fin, Dumbledore rouvrit les yeux er reprit sont masque de bon vieux papy, se leva.

-Bienvenue à tous! Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard dit Dumbledore de sa voix douce, mais manipulatrice. " Avant de commencer le banquet, je voudrais informer à tous de a venue d'un nouvel élève, il entrera directement en septième année, il est l'héritier disparu des Malfoy" Des voix et des hoquets surpris s'élevèrent dans la salle. " Il se nomme Gabriel Malfoy , il a passé tout son temps en Amérique, J'aimerais que vous lui souhaitez un bon accueil et que vous l'aidiez à s'intégrer à Poudlard. Approchez vous s'il vous plaît" dit le directeur.

Gabriel sortit de l'ombre s'approcha, sous les regards surpris des élèves qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué, et s'assied sur le tabouret.

McGonagall, bien qu'étonné, lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête.

* * *

_à suivre.._

_/!\ Chapitre corrigé ! Merci à Gemini Potter /!\_

_Alors, pour notre cher Gaby, __Serpentard__ ou __Serdaigle__ ? Je vous laisse le choix ;)_

_Pour ce qui est de l'Orion Tempus, Normalement ils devaient passer 28 ans ensemble, mais ça n'allait pas avec le premier chapitre, donc j'ai recalculer de la même façon, et ça ma donner plus de 600 ans._

**_Review ?_**

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews Anonyme :**

**Ariane :** Merci ! :3

**Bagherra :** Merci ^^

**Ankana87 :** Yup ^^

**mama :** Merci ! Désolée pour le chapitre précédent :/

**shadow06 :** Merci ^^ Et rien de grave pour les fautes, je comprendrais même si tu écris en abrégé xD

* * *

**Toujours avec mon sondage !**

**Résultat des deux derniers chapitres ( Ne prend pas en compte les résultats du chapitre d'Enfant de la Magie ) :**

**My Angel :** 5 vote

**Half Prince Version Harry Potter : **3 votes

**Hey, J'adore tes yeux : **8 votes

**Mon fils : **3 votes

**Je t'aime : **4 votes

**Ne m'oublie pas : **2 vote

**Rigel Orion Black : **15 votes

**Tu m'appartiens : **13 votes

**Riven Grindelwald : **9 votes

**Crie, Pleure, Sombre : **4 vote

**Viens : **3 vote

**You are Mine : **12 votes

_**Pour le moment**_, c'est _encore_ _**Rigel Orion Black**_ qui remporte le sondage.

**Je continue, Vous voudrez lire laquelle ? ****_( Vous pouvez en choisir plusieurs )_**

**La fin du sondage sera le 17/11/2013 - Je ne prendrais plus les votes ensuite et m'y mettrais dans la fic choisie.**

**_My Angel :_**_ Harry aime Lord Voldemort. Mais celui-ci est mort par sa main, à cause de Dumbledore. Il s'enfuit, s'isole après la bataille finale, et s'apprête à se suicider, la mère Magie, Gaïa, ne voulait pas voir son dernier fils mourir, et lui accorde une seconde chance, une nouvelle vie._

**_Half Prince Version Harry Potter: _**_L'an . Quand Harry Potter se met à jouer à " Second Life " avec son frère Adrien Potter, un jeu RPG à 99% réaliste. Adaptation de Harry Potter sur le manga Half Prince ou 1/2 Prince. Complètement OCC ! :B Résumé complètement nul._

_**Hey, j'adore tes yeux :**__ UA. Harry Potter, Lycéen et oprhelin de 17 ans vient de déménager à Londre. Dans son nouveau lycée, il fera le rencontre de Tom Jedusor, celui-ci, qui a pour habitude d'être silencieux et dangereux a déclaré devant tout le monde : " Hey, j'adore tes yeux " et le lycée est en mode " HEH ?!_

_**Mon fils :**__ 1 ans après la mort de Voldemort, le monde sorcier est sous le règne d'un vieux sénile cinglé qui manipule tout le monde appelé Dumbledore. Harry, ayant marre des manipulations, s'enfuit avec tout ses biens, dans le passé, au temps de Tom lorsqu'il était encore petit._

_**Je t'aime :**__ Harry fuyait, fuyait le monde sorcier, des manipulations de Dumbledore et de Voldemort. Harry aimait Tom Jedusor, mais pas Voldemort. Un jour, il trouva un médaillon étrange, il joua avec et se fait transporter dans le passer, au temps de Tom Jedusor, lors de sa 7ème Année._

_**Ne m'oublie pas :**__ Si Tom est devenu Voldemort, c'est à cause de son amant, Cross. Et il se trouve que Cross se réincarne en Harry, le faisant devenir schizophrène. Découvrez la vie d'Harry Potter de petit jusqu'à grand._

_**Rigel Orion Black :**__ Rigel Black, recherché depuis tout petit par la famille Black, Fils de Regulus Black et Isis Carrow, n'est autre que Harry Potter, caché sous un sors d'apparence permanent de Dumbledore qui le manipule ainsi que ses " amis ". Harry, ayant découvert ceci, se venge en rejoignant Voldemort. Regelus est vivant_

_**Tu m'appartiens :**__ Harry Potter est lié à Voldemort depuis sa naissance, Dumbledore le sait et ne veut pas le donner à Voldemort. Un soir, Harry se fait kidnappé par Voldemort, mais bizarrement, Harry ne se débâtit pas et se laisse faire._

_**Riven Grindelwald :**__ Harry n'a jamais atterri chez les Dursley, il a atterri chez Grindelwald.. Et devient Riven Grindelwald._

_**Crie, Pleure, Sombre :**__ Harry est retenu dans les cachots de Voldemort, gardant espoir qu'on vienne le sauver.. Espoir qui ne vient jamais. Harry sombre dans les ténèbres jusqu'à qu'il perde la mémoire._

_**Viens :**__ Harry retourne dans le passé avec son amant, Tom Jedusor. Dumbledore avait gagner la bataille, Harry est devenu traître et Tom est recherché, ils arrivent au temps de Tom, lorsqu'il entrait à Poudlard._

_**You are Mine :**__ UA. Harry Potter. Innocent et petit Lycéen de 17 ans. Va rentrer dans son nouveau Lycée. Il devient rapidement la cible de chasse du groupe le plus populaire du Lycée, il y contient Tom Jedusor, Draco et Lucius Malfoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. [Dans cette fic, Draco et Lucius son frère jumeaux et non père et fils.]_

* * *

_Je me suis aussi fait un blog, dedans vous pourrez voir quelques délires en fin d'articles ou bien quelques précisions sur l'histoire, que je ne précise pas.. :3_

_Et, pour les Anonymes qui lisent mes fics et qu'ils veulent être prévenus et qu'ils ont blog, pourront laisser un commentaire dans la partie prévenue._

_Et, si vous n'avez ni compte FanFic' Ni Blog, laissez juste un message avec votre adresse ^^_

_**Elyya . Skyrock .Com**_

_Recopiez sans espace :)_

* * *

_**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir**_

_**Mais, je rappelle toujours que je ne poste la suite le mercredi que si je reçois plein de review :P**_

**_En ce qui concerne Arya, ça sera la grande soeur, qui protège tout le groupe et qui possède un caractère un peu garçon manqué._**

**_Rendez vous peut être au _****_13/11/2013_****_ ou bien, rendez vous au_****_ 17/11/2013_**


	7. Chapter 6 : Arya Prohertt

_**Titre : **__Je suis un Malfoy_

**_Auteur : _**_Elyya_

**_Rating : _**_M au niveau du Lemon. Pour le moment, ce sera T._

**_Pairing : _**_Harry/Gabriel x Tom_

**_Disclamer :_**_ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Harry Potter, est en fait Gabriel Malfoy, enlevé par Dumbledore tout petit pour faire une arme puissante._

_Celui découvre qu'il s'est fait manipulé en 5ème année par une lettre d'un mort, il disparaît pendant un an, en 7ème année, il revient sous sa nouvelle identité, puis puissant que jamais et se range chez les ténèbres.._

_**Note :**__Il y a énormément de faute d'orthographe, je suis désolée. Je cherche une bêta pour cette fic :)_

_La longueur de cette fic sera moins longue que __**Enfant de la Magie **__étant donné que ce sera __**un ou deux chapitres par semaine ^^**_

_Les Malfoy seront presque complètement OOC, ils seront juste froid et dur en publique._

_En ce qui concerne Narcissa, son physique ne sera pas celle du film, pour moi ce sera une belle femme sans ride, enfin, de léger rides, avec des cheveux blond dorés et des yeux bleues azur avec un air sympathique et doux au visage, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en publique bien entendu._

" - ... " = Paroles

**( ... )** = Pensées

_/"..."/_ = Fourchelange

* * *

_[...]_

_Quand la répartition prit fin, Dumbledore rouvrit les yeux et reprit son masque de bon vieux papy, se leva._

_" - Bienvenue à tous ! Bienvenue à cette nouvelle année à Poudlard " dit Dumbledore de sa voix douce, mais manipulatrice " Avant de commencer le banquet, je voudrais informer à tous la venue d'un nouvel élève, il entrera directement en 7ème année, il est l'héritier disparu des Malfoy " Des voix et des hoquet surpris s'élevèrent dans la salle " Il se nomme Gabriel Malfoy, il a passé tout son temps en Amérique, j'aimerais que vous lui souhaitez un bon acceuil et que vous l'aidiez à s'intégrer à Poudlard. , Approchez s'il vous plaît. " dit le directeur._

_Gabriel sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha, sous les regard surpris des élèves qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué, s'assied sur le tabouret._

_McGonagall, bien qu'étonné, lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête._

* * *

**_Chapitre VI : Arya Prohertt_**

Gabriel vit le noir rapidement et une voix surgit dans sa tête.

" - Harry Potter.. Je savais que nous nous reverrions ! Les lions ne vous conviennent plus du tout maintenant. " dit la voix

" - C'est Malfoy très cher... Allez-y placez moi dans la maison dans laquelle je devais être... " répondit Gaby mentalement.

" - Soit.. "

**" POUFSOUFFLE ! "** s'écria le choixpeau.

Le temps se figea soudainement... Non, en fait, toutes les personnes se figèrent d'un coup. Poufsouffle ? Avaient-ils bien entendus ? POUFSOUFFLE ?! Un Malfoy à Poufsouffle ?!

Très vite, Severus Snape s'évanouit, les autres professeurs tombèrent de leur siège, Dumbledore recracha son jus au citron qu'il venait de boire, avant de mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

Les élèves tombèrent de leurs siège pour ne plus se réveiller. Trop choqués. Mais certains, plus résistants, s'évanouirent juste.

Gabriel, traumatisé, s'évanouit, tombant de son siège.

Le dernier à rester debout était Draco Malfoy, mais pas pour longtemps : il bascula en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts.

" - ... Qu'il y a-t-il ? " ce fut la seule phrase qui retentit dans la salle, prononcée par notre très cher choixpeau...

**FIN.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Pas taper. Je rigolais. C'était un délire. Okay ? é_è Je reprends..._**

" - Soit... "

**POV Dumbledore.**

Le gamin Malfoy s'asseyait sur le siège. Je suis sûr qu'il va se retrouver à Gryffondor, après tout, il a été 5 ans à Gryffondor, je vois pas pourquoi il changerait de maison en un an.. Allez, c'est bien d'être revenu vers moi. Mmmh. Qu'as-tu donc pu bien faire pendant un an gamin ? Je ne perçois plus mes barrières de bridage de magie que j'ai posées sur toi… **(froncement de sourcil de Dumbledore)** Et je n'ai pu te repérer pendant un an.. Bon bon. Assez ! Écoutons cette répartition.

**FIN POV**

**" SERPENTARD ! "** cria le choixpeau.

La table des Serpentards fut la seule à applaudir, ça n'étonnait personne qu'un Malfoy se retrouve à Serpentard. Les gryffons grognaient " Une fouine nous suffit ! ", les poufsouffles et les serdaigles applaudirent ensuite, étant plutôt neutres.

Gabriel sourit, enleva le choixpeau et le reposa délicatement, pour ensuite se lever et se diriger vers la table des verts et argents, s'asseyant à côté de son frère.

Dumbledore, de son côté, faillit s'étouffer mais ne le montra pas.

Une brune s'approcha rapidement.

" - Re-bonsoir Gabychou ! " sourit Pansy.

Blaise et Théo s'approchèrent également.

" - Re-Bonsoir Gabriel. " dirent les deux garçons.

" - Re-bonsoir, vous tous. " leur répondit Gabriel.

Dumbledore se leva et tapa dans ses mains.

" - Un peu de silence s'il-vous-plait, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de DCFM, Professeur Nelvys Leys ! " dit Dumby.

Une personne sortie de nulle part s'approcha. C'était un homme, les cheveux noir de jais, lisses, attachés en catogan, des yeux uniques, oranges aux reflets jaunes. Celui-ci sourit doucement et l'on put entendre des applaudissements retentir dans la salle. Nelvys s'installa à la table des professeurs entama la discussion avec eux afin de faire plus ample connaissance.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils, il sentait l'aura de cet homme, ce n'était pas une aura humaine.. Une aura... de créature magique.. Loup-garou ? Non, ce n'est pas la bonne couleur d'yeux.. Vélane ? Non, c'est des yeux bleus.. Vampire ? Mais ils ont les yeux rouges… à moins que… Il ne boive pas de sang humain.

Dumbledore frappa de nouveaux dans ses mains afin de calmer les élèves.

" - Bien, maintenant que le banquet commence ! Mais avant, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. _Nigaud ! Crasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon !_ Je vous remercie, bon appétit ! " dit Dumbledore joyeusement.

Des acclamations se firent entendre, puis des _" Pop "_ et les plats apparurent.

Gabriel se servit d'un peu de tout ce qu'il aimait et mangea, tandis que Draco faisait de même.

Puis au bout d'un moment, Gabriel se rappela d'une chose…

" - Dit Draco, ils fonctionnent comment vos dortoirs ? " interrogea Gabriel.

" - Ce sont des dortoirs de 4, rejoins-nous, il y a Théo, Blaise et moi, il reste encore de la place. " sourit rapidement Draco.

" - D'accord " sourit Gabriel.

La plupart des personnes de la salle se figèrent un moment. Un Malfoy qui sourit ouvertement et tendrement, c'est possible ?

Certains Poufsouffles et Serdaigles pensèrent en même temps : _« ce Malfoy a l'air sympathique. »_

Soudain les portes de la grande salle explosèrent. Tous les élèves crièrent et se cachèrent sous les tables, les professeurs, quant à eux, se levèrent d'un bond et sortirent leurs baguettes, en position de combat.

Gabriel arqua un sourcil tandis que Draco écarquillait les yeux. En effet, pour eux, cela faisait quelques siècles qu'ils n'avaient pas eu droit à un peu d'action… Alors, ils regardèrent tranquillement la scène tandis que les autres partaient se mettre à l'abri.

Le brouillard de poussière se dissipa petit à petit… et une ombre d'une forme humaine se fit voir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que le brouillard de poussière se soit levé, on put apercevoir une jeune fille.

La jeune fille avait de belles formes, était mince, avait de longs cheveux noir aux reflets bruns et des yeux vairons. Un œil vert émeraude, comme celui de Potter, et un œil bleu azur, comme celui de Gabriel, des yeux de chat, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une haute queue-de-cheval, elle possédait une frange que possède les coupes bol, et de longues mèches devant les oreilles.** (1)**

Elle avait un pansement sur le nez et arborait une tête de poupée... Une peau de porcelaine, elle était habillée d'une chemise blanche avec des croix noires au bout, un short noir avec des chaines argentées qui pendaient, des bottes blanches à lacets noirs et des motifs en croix noires qui arrivaient aux genoux, des mitaines noires, un collier noir aussi, et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de croix noires pour rester dans le ton. Des bandages usés apparaissaient sur ses bras.

Elle brandissait deux katanas, un noir et un blanc, un dans chaque main. Si l'on regardait de plus près, on pouvait voir des armes blanches cachées dans son short. Elle semblait légèrement essoufflée et elle haletait. La jeune fille était debout sur les débris de bois, anciennement connus sous le nom de « portes de la grande salle ».

Dumbledore s'exclama, il avait complètement oublié cette fille !

" - Je suis désolée, je suis en retard. J'ai loupé ce train rouge flashy tout moche donc du coup j'ai couru, j'ai aussi été un peu retardée par votre forêt là. Non mais franchement, quelle idée de mettre une forêt autour d'une école ! J'ai dû couper plusieurs arbres pour arriver ici ! Et puis, y'a vos centaures qui n'arrêtaient pas de me pourchasser en criant _" Assassine ! "_ J'ai tué personne moi ! " grogna l'inconnue.

Dumbledore regarda la jeune fille avec de gros yeux. Couper des arbres ? Mais ces arbres sont presque indestructibles. Couru ? Mais c'est super loin ! Elle doit être très forte… Super ! Un nouveau jouet pour Dumby ! ... **ou pas**.

Les élèves avaient les yeux grand ouverts, sauf Gabriel, lui était stupéfait par la couleur des yeux de la jeune fille.

Tout le monde sait que les arbres de la forêt interdite sont pratiquement incoupables et incassables.

La plupart des élèves ne sortirent pas de leur cachette, par peur pour la nouvelle venue, mais quelques-uns se réinstallaient déjà.

" - Combien d'arbres as-tu coupé, mon enfant ? " demanda Dumbledore avec son sourire chaleureux, mais manipulateur.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

" – D'abord, je suis pas **VOTRE** enfant, ensuite, on a pas vécu ensemble, donc vous me vouvoyez. Enfin, j'ai dû en coupé une centaine voire plus…" répondit la jeune fille en se grattant le menton et levant les yeux au ciel.

Des hoquets de surprises s'élevèrent dans la salle. Cette jeune fille avait beaucoup d'audace et de franchise, et puis, plus d'une centaine d'arbres, un coup à chaque ? Incroyable. Tout simplement incroyable.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, lança un sort sur un mur, si bien que l'on apercevait la forêt interdite dans laquelle se découpait effectivement un chemin, en.. zigzag ? Elle n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation ? C'était un peu du n'importe quoi, mais il y avait bien un chemin.

Dumbledore s'horrifia, le chemin menait jusqu'à l'extérieur ! Des intrus pouvaient venir ! Mais en plus, il manquaient beaucoup plus que cent arbres.. Il se retourna vivement vers la directrice de maison des Poufsouffles.

" - Allez replanter des arbres, faîtes les pousser magiquement... Des intrus peuvent venir par ce chemin ! " s'exclama le directeur.

Le Professeur Chourave s'horrifia, acquiesça, appela des élèves doués en botanique et ils partirent direction la forêt.

Dumbledore se retourna vers la jeune fille qui semblait attendre…

" – Allez-vous présenter. " dit juste Dumbledore.

" - On dit s'il vous plaît. Un peu de politesse ! " ricana la jeune fille, mais alla tout de même vers le siège sur lequel se tenait toujours le choixpeau.

Dumbledore grogna, mais personne n'y fit attentions, toute leur attention tournée vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci prit le choixpeau d'une main et shoota dans le siège. Elle se retourna, faisant face à tout le monde.

" - Je suis Arya Prohertt ! Je rentre en 7ème année, je manie les armes blanches et suis douée dans plusieurs de vos matière, je viens d'Amérique mais je viens d'une école de sorcellerie et de combat de tout genre au Japon, la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, ne vous concerne pas.

Je préviens que je hais les nanas superficielles, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? Eh bien, le genre de fille qui se maquille et qui portes des hauts super décolletés et des mini-jupes comme des pétasses qui attendent de se faire prendre, du genre à pleurer parce qu'elles se sont cassé un ongle. Et aussi les garçons qui se croient trop forts et tout.

Si vous m'énervez, ne pleurez pas si je voue carbonise ou si vous recevez une bombe en pleine tronche. Ça servira à rien de prévenir le directeur. Je vous aurais tué avant. " ricana Arya

" **ET**, si jamais j'apprécie une personne et que vous l'embêtez, vous êtes morts ~ " sourit Arya, d'un air totalement psychopathe avec un doigt sous le menton, faisant signe d'une lame qui tranche la gorge, ses yeux maintenant entièrement fendus, ce qui faisait encore plus flipper.

Les élèves étaient tous apeurés, certains s'étaient évanouis, d'autre allaient s'uriner dessus.

Gabriel fut rapidement fasciné par ce tempérament et ce caractère. Il aimerait bien un petit duel avec celle-ci.

Draco lui, bavait sur la nouvelle, il aimait les jeunes filles fortes… comme son frère.

Dumbledore, lui, se demandait si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir une fille aussi dangereuse dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Des professeurs étaient déjà évanouis _( comme McGonagall )_ , d'autres était stupéfaits _( comme Flitwick )_, certains appréciaient déjà la nouvelle _( comme Snape )_, d'autres encore fronçaient les sourcils_ ( comme Nelvys )_.

Arya fut soudainement attirés par deux éclats bleus, à la table des vert et argent, Gabriel Malfoy, elle fixa ses yeux, ces yeux bleues azurs uniques, comme elle... Qui était-il ?

Et puis, elle crut voir son clone à côté, mais ça ne l'était pas, un jeune homme aussi blond que lui, mais avec des yeux gris. Elle sentit bizarrement le besoin de les protéger.

Elle sauta et atterrit derrière les deux Malfoy, toujours avec le choixpeau. Les verts et argents sursautèrent, Gabriel fixa Arya, Draco resta stupéfait.

Arya scruta les deux Malfoy, puis fit un sourire éclatant avant de re-sauter, et attérit à la place où elle était quelques secondes auparavant.

Elle se coiffa du choixpeau, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Tous ou presque prièrent Merlin pour que cette folle n'atterrisse pas dans leur maison.

_Mais qui était Arya Prohertt ?_

* * *

_à suivre.._

_/!\ Chapitre corrigé par Dylan Malefoy, Merci ! /!\_

**_C'est bon ! Arya Prohertt Débarque ! :D_**

**_Alors, quelle maison pour notre petite Arya ?_**

_Mais qui est donc Nelvys Leys ? Attention.. Leys n'est pas qu'un personnage qu'on jette comme Quirell ~ _

_Et puis, le nom Nelvys Leys sera le nom de mon personnage pour mes futurs cross-over Harry Potter x Fairy Tail o/_

_C'est zarb comme nom peut être ? è_ê _

**_Désolée de ne pas avoir posté mercredi, mais je manquais de temps x_x_**

_Et puis, allez pas vous plaindre, je l'ai dit sur mon blog è3é_

_**Review ?**_

* * *

**Lexique : **

**(1)** Du genre, le devant de la coupe de la fille des enfers, derrière, c'est attaché en une queue de cheval haute.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme : **

**marie :** Merci, Gabriel ne peut pas faire ça pour le moment, ça serait trop facile. Sinon noté ^^

**cowgirl :** Merci ^^

**Caty :** Merci ^^

**Bagherra :** Oh, ça sera dans longtemps..

**July :** Merci et noté ^-^

**Maly :** Noté ! :3

**Clair-obscur :** Merci ^w^

**Jenna Potter :** Noté !

**iq :** noté !

**Tsubaki :** à ton service ^^

**Guest :** Noté !

* * *

**Résultat du sondage !**

**My Angel :** 7 vote

**Half Prince Version Harry Potter : **3 votes

**Hey, J'adore tes yeux : **9 votes

**Mon fils : **4 votes

**Je t'aime : **5 votes

**Ne m'oublie pas : **4 vote

**Rigel Orion Black : **24 votes

**Tu m'appartiens : **16 votes

**Riven Grindelwald : **10 votes

**Crie, Pleure, Sombre : **5 vote

**Viens : **3 vote

**You are Mine : **13 votes

_Et c'est __**Rigel Orion Black**__ qui remporte le sondage._

_Dans **quelques semaines, ou mois,** je posterais cette fiction, mais je dois avoir au moins **10 chapitre d'avance** dessus._

**_La longueur de Rigel Orion Black sera la même que Je suis un Malfoy._**

**_Les sorties seront un ou deux chapitres par semaines, le samedi ou dimanche. _**

**_Je ferais un autre sondage après le post de Rigel Orion Black. Dans ce sondage, il y aura les fic comme Tu m'appartiens etc. Mais aussi des nouvelles fic ^^ _**

**_Je me mettrais surement aux crossover o/ _**

* * *

_Je me suis aussi fait un blog, dedans vous pourrez voir quelques délires en fin d'articles ou bien quelques précisions sur l'histoire, que je ne précise pas.. :3_

_Et, pour les Anonymes qui lisent mes fics et qu'ils veulent être prévenus et qu'ils ont blog, pourront laisser un commentaire dans la partie prévenue._

_Et, si vous n'avez ni compte FanFic' Ni Blog, laissez juste un message avec votre adresse ^^_

_**Elyya . Skyrock .Com**_

_Recopiez sans espace :)_

* * *

**_Merci pour vos reviews ^^_**

**_Rendez vous au 20/11/2013 ou au 24/11/2013_**

**_Bonne journée :P_**

**_EDIT 21/11/13 : En ce moment, j'ai plein de devoirs & de contrôles, je peux pas poster à temps ou même écrire à temps.. Donc désolé d'être toujours en retard, pour me faire pardonner, je vais faire le chapitre 7 plus long, mais il sera posté Dimanche à cause de mon manque de temps. Bien entendu, je reprendrais le rythme de deux chapitres par semaine quand cette période de contrôle aura cessé, soit après l'arrêt des notes de mon collège ^^_**

**_Ensuite, en ce qui concerne ce chapitre, désolée si vous n'appréciez pas la culture asiatique, et que vous préférez des fic HP purement dans le monde anglais, mais moi j'ai du mal en anglais.. Et donc, je rajoute des touches asiatiques, étant donnée que j'en suis une et que je m'y connais plus. Et puis, ça change de d'habitude ._._**


	8. Chapter 7 : Attaque au Pré-au-Lard

_**Titre : **__Je suis un Malfoy_

**_Auteur : _**_Elyya_

**_Rating : _**_M au niveau du Lemon. Pour le moment, ce sera T._

**_Pairing : _**_Harry/Gabriel x Tom_

**_Disclamer :_**_ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Harry Potter, est en fait Gabriel Malfoy, enlevé par Dumbledore tout petit pour faire une arme puissante._

_Celui découvre qu'il s'est fait manipulé en 5ème année par une lettre d'un mort, il disparaît pendant un an, en 7ème année, il revient sous sa nouvelle identité, puis puissant que jamais et se range chez les ténèbres.._

_**Note :**__Il y a énormément de faute d'orthographe, je suis désolée. Je cherche une bêta pour cette fic :)_

_La longueur de cette fic sera moins longue que __**Enfant de la Magie **__étant donné que ce sera __**un**__** ou **__**deux**__** chapitres par semaine ^^**_

_Les Malfoy seront presque complètement OOC, ils seront juste froid et dur en publique._

_En ce qui concerne Narcissa, son physique ne sera pas celle du film, pour moi ce sera une belle femme sans ride, enfin, de léger rides, avec des cheveux blond dorés et des yeux bleues azur avec un air sympathique et doux au visage, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en publique bien entendu._

" - ... " = Paroles

**( ... )** = Pensées

_/"..."/_ = Fourchelange

**[...]** = Hors Sujet

* * *

**_/!\ EXCUSEZ MON RETARD ! J'avais déjà tout préparer... Mais j'ai oublier de poster et je viens de m'en rendre compte à l'instant.. T-T /!\_**

* * *

_[...]_

_Arya fut soudainement attirés par deux éclats bleus, à la table des vert et argent, Gabriel Malfoy, elle fixa ses yeux, ces yeux bleues azurs uniques, comme elle... Qui était-il ?_

_Et puis, elle crut voir son clone à côté, mais ça ne l'était pas, un jeune homme aussi blond que lui, mais avec des yeux gris. Elle sentit bizarrement le besoin de les protéger._

_Elle sauta et atterrit derrière les deux Malfoy, toujours avec le choixpeau. Les verts et argents sursautèrent, Gabriel fixa Arya, Draco resta stupéfait._

_Arya scruta les deux Malfoy, puis fit un sourire éclatant avant de re-sauter, et atterrit à la place où elle était quelques secondes auparavant._

_Elle se coiffa du choixpeau, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Tous ou presque prièrent Merlin pour que cette folle n'atterrisse pas dans leur maison._

* * *

**Chapitre VII : Petite attaque au Pré-au-Lard**

Le choixpeau prit du temps à choisir la maison, environ une dizaine de minutes. Quand, justement, la bouche du choixpeau s'ouvrit, ce n'était plus la voix forte et criante du choixpeau qui en sortit, non. C'était une petite voix, tremblante et timide, apeurée aussi, qui s'éleva dans les airs…

**" - S-Serpentard !** " dit le choixpeau d'une voix tremblante.

Les élèves étaient bouche bée, le choixpeau venait d'avoir peur. Mais que se passait-il donc ?!

Arya enleva le choixpeau, un air satisfait plaqué au visage, elle se dirigea vers la table des verts et argents et s'installa à une place vide, près de Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et alla récupérer le choixpeau.

" - Pourquoi ne cries-tu pas comme d'habitude ? " demanda Dumbledore.

" - Demandez-le à cette folle furieuse ! " grogna le choixpeau.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, quelle insolence ! Il devrait brûler ce vieux chapeau. Mais, il ne pouvait pas, ce bidule était encore utile.

Draco entama rapidement la discussion avec cette mystérieuse fille, très curieux.

" - Bonsoir, moi c'est Draco Malfoy et lui, c'est mon frère, Gabriel Malfoy. " dit Draco.

Arya fixa le blond qui lui parlait, on aurait dit qu'il babillait. Très mignon, Arya gloussa mentalement, puis scruta l'autre blond, ces deux-là avaient attiré son attention.

" - Arya Prohertt, enchantée les Malfoy " sourit Arya.

" - Oh, appelle-nous Draco et Gabriel. " répondit Draco.

Arya aquiesça de la tête.

" - Alors appelez-moi Arya "

Du côté des professeurs...

McGonagall, qui vient de se réveiller, était morte d'inquiétude.

" - Professeur Dumbledore ! N'est-il pas dangereux d'accepter cette élève dans cette école ?! " s'affola McGonagall.

" - Il semblerait... Mais, elle peut être très utile pour la guerre, enfin, je veux dire, elle peut être un atout important pour cette guerre... " répondit Dumbledore.

Snape fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Nelvys, lui, ne bougea pas d'un cil. Mais en vrai, ce n'était qu'une illusion aux yeux des autres sorcier, Nelvys s'était entouré d'un sortilège d'illusion.

Il regarda sa montre.

" - Tom Jedusor " murmura Nelvys.

Le cadran de la montre se changea en un miroir et un visage apparut, celui de Voldemort.

" - C'est bon ? " interrogea le Lord Noir.

" - Oui, mission accomplie ! " rigola Nelvys " Mais, il y a un petit imprévu… ça pourrait t'être utile à mon avis, Tom. "

" – Dit le moi. " ordonna le Lord.

Nelvys soupira, Tom ne changerait-il donc jamais ? Toujours à donner des ordres. Mais Nelvys répondit quand même.

" - Il y a une petite nouvelle, d'ailleurs, il semblerait que Dumbledore l'avait complètement oubliée. C'est Arya Prohertt, une américaine qui a vécu en Asie, elle est très puissante et manie les armes blanches. Elle semble apprécier les deux Malfoy et fait peur à presque tout le monde, très intéressante je trouve. Elle a aussi quelque chose en plus... Mais dont, je ne sais pas encore précisément la nature. Je suis sûr qu'elle possède une partie de créature magique en elle... " Répondit Nelvys.

Tom se gratta le menton.

" - Hm... Elle pourrait être très efficace en effet. Et, sinon, Gabriel ? " demanda Tom.

" - Il s'intègre parfaitement, Dumbledore a gardé les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés, mais, je peux sentir ses sentiments, de l'inquiétude et de la haine je crois.. " répondit Nelvys.

" - Il ne veut surement pas qu'on lui vole la vedette. " ricana Tom.

" – Peut-être " gloussa Nelvys.

" - Je pense que tu devrais y aller. " se calma Tom.

" - En effet, à ce soir pour un autre rapport... Tommy ! " ricana Nelvys avant de fermer la " montre-miroir-à-double-sens "

Nelvys ne put voir le visage du Lord, en colère face à ce surnom débile mais le devinait parfaitement.

Il retira l'illusion et fit mine d'écouter attentivement les professeurs.

Les élèves finirent donc de manger et se rendirent à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Gabriel et Arya écoutèrent Draco leur expliquer le fonctionnement de leurs dortoirs, leur salle commune et les règles de leur maison.

" - Bien, et maintenant, le mot de passe est Serpy... " dit Draco et fronçant les sourcils. Quel mot de passe ridicule.

Arya rigola et Gaby ricana.

" - Bon, Bonne nuit Arya " dit Draco, imité par Gabriel.

Arya fit un petit sourire.

" - Bonne nuit les garçons. " répondit celle-ci.

Et ils rejoignirent leur dortoir respectif.

Gabriel arriva dans son dortoir, accompagné de Draco, ils entrèrent et Gaby rejoignit le lit libre... pour voir plusieurs affaires dessus, parchemins, vêtements, plumes et même sous-vêtements.

Gabriel arqua un sourcil. Draco rougit en reconnaissant un de ses sous-vêtements, il le prit rapidement et alla le ranger.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement pour laisser place à Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, Blaise semblait fatigué, il haletait et Théodore, lui, pouffait...

" - Et Merde ! Il est déjà là... " soupira Blaise.

Théo ne put se retenir et éclata de rire.

" - Oh c'est bon hein ! " grommela Blaise " Désolé Gabriel, ce sont mes affaires.. " souffla Blaise.

Draco ricana et Gabriel rigola.

" - Pas de problème, du moment que tu changes les draps.. " rigola Gabriel.

Blaise, inconscient de l'ironie de la phrase, se dépêcha de ranger tout ça et de changer les draps, on ne sait pas de quoi est capable ce Malfoy...

Après avoir fini, Gabriel le regarda.

" - Tu sais, t'étais pas obliger de changer les draps, je rigolais, je pouvais le faire moi-même.. " dit Gabriel, amusé.

" - Ah " dit simplement Blaise.

Gabriel rigola et ils parlèrent tous ensemble encore pendant que Gabriel s'installait, puis allèrent se coucher. Personne ne vit deux yeux rouges rubis à la fenêtre fixer Gabriel.

Les semaines passaient, et Gabriel se sentait de plus en plus surveillé. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas encore.

Les cours de DCFM semblaient vraiment intéressants, le professeur Nelvys Leys faisait parfaitement son travail. Gabriel en étonna plus d'un avec ses capacités lors des différents cours, sauf pour les cours de potions, étant donné que Snape avait déjà vu Gabriel en action lorsqu'il voulait une potion de sommeil.

Une potion de sommeil, ça faisait bien longtemps que Gabriel n'en avait plus pris, mais la dernière fois, il en avait eu besoin, son sceau pour ses souvenirs s'étant brisé, et il fallait plus d'une journée pour en remettre un, il avait donc pris une potion de sommeil.

Du côté de Nelvys, il faisait toujours ses rapports à Tom et surveillait Dumbledore, qui lui, ne se doutait de rien, comme l'idiot qu'il était.

Du côté de Tom, ce dernier surveillait son " allié " le soir, sous sa forme animagus, un serpent, un serpent bien étrange, un serpent aux écailles noires et argentées avec des yeux rouge rubis.

Dumbledore, lui, surveillait de très près le gamin Malfoy, et préparait son plan en cachette afin de le ré-utiliser, et puis si ça ne marchait pas, il utiliserait Impero.

Enfin Gabriel s'ennuyait. Pareil pour Draco.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils allaient au Pré-au-lard, et donc, étaient plutôt excités, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'y étaient plus allés.

Ils se rendirent au Pré-au-Lard, accompagnés de leurs professeurs. Gabriel et Draco allèrent au Trois Balais tandis que les autres se précipitaient chez Honeydukes.

Draco entra, suivit de Gabriel, puisqu'il était censé ne pas connaître. Ils s'installèrent et Draco demanda deux bierraubeurres à Rosmerta, qui partit les chercher.

" - Alors d'abord on boit une petite bierraubeurre, ensuite on passera chez Honeydukes et puis ensuite à Zonko ! Et puis on ira se racheter quelques plumes et parchemin à Scribenpenne et puis et puis... " s'excita Draco.

" - Du calme Draco, si tu m'expliquais avant ? " demanda Gabriel, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

" - Alors, ici on est au Trois Balais, ils font de bonnes bierraubeurres, Honeydukes est le magasin de sucreries, vraiment trop bon, et Zonko, tu peux trouver plein de farce-et-attrape là-bas ! et... " expliqua Draco.

Draco continua ses explications, et une fois leur bierreaubeurre, ils payèrent et se dirigèrent vers Honeydukes.

Arrivés à destination, ils retrouvèrent Blaise et Théo qui choisissaient toujours leurs friandises.

" - Dîtes-donc ! ce que vous pouvez être lents ! " se moqua Draco.

" - Oh tais-toi ! Y'a des nouveautés ! " répondit Blaise.

" - Vraiment ? " s'étonna Drago.

" - Oui, regarde celui-là, c'est le Bout'candy** (1)**, si tu le mange, t'as plein de boutons qui apparaissent sur ton visage, mais le pire, c'est que ça a bon gout ! " s'exclama Blaise.

Draco fronça les sourcils et s'imagina avec plein de boutons sur le visage, avant d'afficher une mine de dégoût. Blaise ricana.

" - Sinon, t'as le Diarry **(2)**, ça un goût de menthe... mais si tu le mange, t'as la diarrhée toute la journée ! " rigola Blaise.

Ce fut au tour de Gabriel d'afficher une mine dégoûtée.

" - Ou bien, t'as le Vomassi **(3)** ! ça a un goût de cerise, mais si tu le mange, tu vomis toute la journée ! " continua Blaise.

Draco et Gabriel se regardèrent avec effarement puis regardèrent Blaise qui babillait. Théo lui essayait de ne pas éclater de rire face à leur tête éberluées.

" - Dit, tu n'as pas quelque chose de... plus appétissant à nous proposer plutôt ? " demanda Draco.

" - Oh oui, y'a le Chocolapinou** (4)**, ils se sont inspiré d'un truc des Moldus, un truc de lapins crétins je crois, au lieu de sauter comme les grenouilles, eux ils vont vouloir foncer quelque part et tu dois l'arrêter pour le manger, ou sinon il essaie de te tuer avec sa hache, tu dois l'attraper avant qu'il te touche et c'est bon ! Et en plus ils crient ! " répondit Blaise en rigolant.

Et Gabriel pouffa, il connaissait les Lapins Crétins, ingénieux. Draco arqua un sourcil, étrange pour lui.

" - Et quoi d'autre ? " demanda Draco.

" - Tu as les Favy **(5)**, quand tu pioche un bonbon dans le paquet et que tu le mange, celui-ci prend goût de quelque chose que tu aimes, ce n'est pas toujours la même chose bien entendu, c'est aléatoire " sourit Blaise.

" - Il est pas mal celui-là comparé au Diarry, Vomassi et Bout'Candy.. " rigola Théo.

Gabriel et Draco acquiescèrent vivement.

Blaise fit une moue.

" - N'empêche que Diarry, Vomassi et Bout'Candy, c'est super contre ces stupides griffys. " dit Blaise.

" - En effet, tu n'as pas tort " aquiesça Draco.

Gabriel sourit.

" - Moi j'ai découvert des friandises extrêmement bizarres... " Intervient Théo en revenant avec plusieurs paquets.

Draco, Blaise et Gabriel arquèrent un sourcil dans un mouvement parfaitement synchrone.

" - Et plutôt pervers pour certains. " continua Théo.

Gabriel rougit et Draco et Blaise froncèrent les sourcils.

" - On commence par les pervers ou les bizarres ? " demanda Théo.

" - Pervers ! " s'amusa Blaise, alors que Gabriel rougissait encore plus.

" - Ok. Là, " commença-t-il en montrant un sachet " C'est du Tentaculas **(6)**, Si tu en manges un, y'a des tentacules qui sortent de nulle part pour te *BIIIIIIP* et puis aussi *BIIIIP* et ensuite quand tu auras jouis, il va te *BIIIIIIP * **[ PS Auteur : Censuré cette fois pour les plus jeunes inconscient et pour que j'évite de partir dans un truc super pervers.. xD PS Bêta : excellente idée ^^ que c'est attentionné ]** " continua Théo.

Gabriel rougit de plus belle, les joues de Draco rosirent et Blaise se lécha les lèvres… comme le pervers qu'il était !

" - Ensuite, celui-ci " dit Théo en montrant un autre sachet " C'est du Jaeplt **(7)**, Si tu en manges un, tu vas sentir un truc dur et froid te faire * BIIIIP * de façon très brutale et, ça va te faire perdre la tête. " continua Théo.

Gabriel, lui, commençait à avoir très chaud, Draco était de plus en plus rouge, et Blaise de plus en plus attentif.

" - Celui-ci, " dit Théo en montrant un autre sachet " c'est du Maid-Sama **(8)**, drôle de nom d'ailleurs, mais ça le porte bien, si tu en manges un, tu vas être habillé en servante très sexy avec des oreilles de chat et tu vas attirer la gente masculine, c'est moi qui te le dis, et ce qui est drôle, c'est que tous ces paquets sont fait pour les gays. " Termina Théo.

" - OOOOH, il m'intéresse bien le Maid-Sama ! " Dit Blaise d'une voix séductrice vers Théo.

" - N'y pense même pas. " dit simplement Théo.

" - Pfff ! " bouda Blaise.

" - Hn. C'est... Très... Hm... Chaud. " rougit Gabriel.

" - En effet " dit Draco, au moins aussi rouge que son frère.

" - Oooh ! Intéressé ? " demanda Blaise d'une voix perverse.

" - Non " répondirent en cœur les Malfoy.

" - Bien, passons maintenant aux friandises bizarres. " dit Théo, il montra un sachet. " Celui-ci est du Neko **(9)**, si tu en manges une, tu auras des oreilles et une queue de chat, pour une durée d'une semaine. " Théo prit un autre sachet " ça, c'est du Fusy**(10)**, si tu en manges une, y'aura une mini fusée sortie de nulle part attachée à ton dos, pour t'emmener quelque part où tu n'es absolument pas le bienvenu. " Théo reposa le sachet et en prit un autre. " ça, c'est le Animax**(11)**, si tu en manges une, tu deviens un animal que tu déteste ou dont tu as la phobie. " termina Théo.

" - Très étrange, en effet. " dit Draco.

" - Une semaine, c'est beaucoup ! C'est dommage, je voulais bien en essayer si ça ne durait qu'une heure... " pensa Gabriel à voix haute.

Les autres le regardèrent avant de pouffer, et Gabriel rougit.

" - N'empêche que ça a une forme bizarre. " dit Gabriel en prenant le sachet.

Il l'ouvrit et prit un bonbon, et l'examina, il avait une forme de chat.

" - Moi, je veux bien tester les trucs pervers sur un certain brun.. " dit Blaise en lançant un regard séducteur envers Théo.

Celui-ci rougit légèrement.

" - Hn. Moi, je veux rien essayer, à part peut-être le Favy.. " dit Draco.

Gabriel vida le sachet dans sa main et regarda les bonbons, ils avaient des couleurs différentes, rose, vert, bleue, jaune, blanc, noir, turquoise ? rouge, orange etc.

Soudain, une explosion se fit entendre, des cris retentirent et des sorts fusèrent. Le groupe d'ami sursauta, surtout Gabriel, qui, sans le faire exprès et dans le sursaut, avait pris tous les bonbons Neko dans la bouche et les avaient avalés.

Gabriel s'évanouit et ressenti une grosse douleur.

Les autres s'horrifièrent et rejoignirent vite Gabriel, mais la porte d'Honeydukes explosa, et la porte fonça sur les 3 garçons debout, ils se la prirent de plein fouet et s'écrasèrent contre un mur pas loin, s'évanouissant sur le coup.

Pendant ce temps, des petites oreilles noires poilues poussaient sur la tête de Gabriel tandis qu'une longue queue noire couverte de fourrure apparaissait très bas dans son dos… oui en clair sur ses fesses.

Un homme brun aux yeux rouge rubis, habillé en noir, entra dans Honeydukes, maintenant désert hormis les quatre Serpentards malchanceux.

L'homme s'approcha de Gabriel et le prit dans ses bras avant de transplaner...

* * *

_à suivre.._

_/!\ Chapitre corrigé ! Merci à Dylan Malfoy /!\_

_Chapitre plus long, comme promis._

**_Chapitre extrêmement bizarre.. Je vous l'accord O_o_**

**_TOMMY-CHOU DE RETOUR ! :sors: [ Je sens que s'il était derrière moi, il m'aurait tuer. ]_**

**_Bon. C'est peut être un peu pervers pour certains, mais j'étais en train de lire un yaoi.. plutôt hot. M'en voulez pas D8_**

_En ce moment, __**je manque de temps**__. Les __**contrôles pleuvent**__ et__** les devoirs augmentent considérablement**__. Et __**ma moyenne baisse énormément.**_

_J'aurais donc __**moins de temps pour écrire**__, et je __**reprendrais donc mon rythme de départ**__, c'est à dire, __**un chapitre par semaine**__jusqu'au vacance__s, à ce moment là, je ferais __**2 chapitre par semaine**_

_Je tiens à dire, que je __**n'écris jamais la fic en avanc**__e. Donc, j'ai souvent__** des bloque**__, et donc parfois à cause de ça, je__ retarde un peu les post__ x_x_

_D'ailleurs, j'ai eu un bloque pour ce chapitre, je suis aller lire quelques fic, et je suis tomber sur __**Kitty Love,**__ que j'aime énormément... J'ai, on va dire, juste piquer l'idée de le transformer en chat ._

_Néanmoins, __**merci d'avoir lu.**_

**_Review ?_**

* * *

**_Lexique :_**

**_(1) Bout'Candy :_****_ Je sais pas s'il existe, mais s'il existe, je peux vous dire que je le savais pas. Le nom est de mon entière invention._**

**_(2) Diarry_****_ : Pareille que pour Bout'Candy._**

**_(3) Vomassi :_****_ Idem que pour Bout'Candy & Diarry._**

**_(4) Chocolapinou :_****_ Je cherchais quelque chose de comestible.. En chocolat, j'ai pensé aux chocogrenouilles, mais par quoi remplacer ? J'ai vu le Lapin Crétin sur mon tu be de colle.. Et donc l'idée est venue comme ça. Merci de ne pas plagier :B_**

**_(5) Favy :_****_ Je voulais un truc contraire aux Dragées surprises donc.. _**

**_(6) Tentaculas :_****_ Comme je l'ai dit plus haut.. Je lisais un yaoi, voir plusieurs yaoi.. Plutôt hot. °-°_**

**_(7) Jaeplt :_****_ Idem que pour Tentaculas_**

**_(8) Maid-Sama :_****_ ça, j'ai piqué l'idée dans un yaoi x_x_**

**_(9) Neko :_****_ Inspiration de la fic Kitty Love._**

**_(10) Fusy :_****_ Huh, c'est venu comme ça. Une fusée, et tu enlève ée, pour rajouter y.. Et ça te donne du Fusy._**

**_(11) Animax :_****_ L'idée m'est venue comme ça, c'est un peu du n'importe quoi.._**

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews Anonymes : _**

**_ankana87 : _**_En effet, complètement folle xD_

**_juli :_**_ Je te remercie d'abord de ta franchise. Néanmoins, je ne vois pas où est le problème qu'un truc asiatique débarque dans un univers anglais.. Je veux dire, ça change un peu déjà.. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si, dans un univers anglais, il n'y a pas au moins un truc qui vient d'asie. Or, si tu es raciste, je te déconseille de lire toutes mes fictions. M'enfin, ne le prend pas mal. _

**_marie : _**_Désolée . Huh. Sérieux ? D8 Désolée 3_

* * *

_En ce qui concerne l'avancement de Rigel Orion Black, je peux vous dire que je viens de finir le chapitre 1 ^^ ( je suis lente x_x )_

* * *

_J'ai aussi un blog, dedans vous pourrez voir quelques délires en fin d'articles ou bien quelques précisions sur l'histoire, que je ne précise pas.. :3_

_Vous pourrez aussi être prévenu si un chapitre sera posté en retard ^^ _

_Et, pour les Anonymes qui lisent mes fics et qu'ils veulent être prévenus et qu'ils ont blog, pourront laisser un commentaire dans la partie prévenue._

_Et, si vous n'avez ni compte FanFic' Ni Blog, laissez juste un message avec votre adresse ^^_

_**Elyya . Skyrock .Com**_

_Recopiez sans espace :)_

_Et si vous voulez bien me laisser un pitit commentaire ? xD_

* * *

**_Merci pour vos reviews !_**

**_Rendez vous au 1/12/2013 ! Premier décembre ;3_**


	9. Chapter 8 : Angela Lilim Lavalone

_**Titre : **__Je suis un Malfoy_

**_Auteur : _**_Elyya_

**_Rating : _**_M au niveau du Lemon. Pour le moment, ce sera T._

**_Pairing : _**_Harry/Gabriel x Tom_

**_Disclamer :_**_ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Harry Potter, est en fait Gabriel Malfoy, enlevé par Dumbledore tout petit pour faire une arme puissante._

_Celui découvre qu'il s'est fait manipulé en 5ème année par une lettre d'un mort, il disparaît pendant un an, en 7ème année, il revient sous sa nouvelle identité, puis puissant que jamais et se range chez les ténèbres.._

_**Note :**__Il y a énormément de faute d'orthographe, je suis désolée. Je cherche une bêta pour cette fic :)_

_La longueur de cette fic sera moins longue que __**Enfant de la Magie **__étant donné que ce sera __**un ou deux chapitres par semaine ^^**_

_Les Malfoy seront presque complètement OOC, ils seront juste froid et dur en publique._

_En ce qui concerne Narcissa, son physique ne sera pas celle du film, pour moi ce sera une belle femme sans ride, enfin, de léger rides, avec des cheveux blond dorés et des yeux bleues azur avec un air sympathique et doux au visage, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en publique bien entendu._

" - ... " = Paroles

**( ... )** = Pensées

_/"..."/_ = Fourchelange

**[...]** = Hors Sujet

* * *

_[...]_

_Gabriel vida le sachet dans sa main et regarda les bonbons, ils avaient des couleurs différentes, rose, vert, bleue, jaune, blanc, noir, turquoise ? rouge, orange etc._

_Soudain, une explosion se fait entendre, des cris retentirent et des sorts fusèrent. Le groupe d'ami sursauta, surtout Gabriel, qui, sans le faire exprès et dans le sursaut, avait prit tout les bonbons Neko dans la bouche et les avaient avalés._

_Gabriel s'évanouit et ressenti une grosse douleur._

_Les autres s'horrifièrent et rejoignirent vite Gabriel, mais la porte d'Honeydukes explosa, et la porte fonça sur les 3 garçons debout, ils se prirent la porte et s'écrasèrent contre un mur pas loin, et ils s'évanouissent donc en même temps et ensembles._

_Des petites oreilles blanches poilues poussèrent sur la tête de Gabriel et une longue queue blanche poilue poussait sur le derrière de Gabriel._

_Un homme brun aux yeux rouges rubis , habillé en noir, entra dans Honeydukes, dont les personnes avaient désertés, laissant les quatre élèves._

_L'homme s'approcha de Gabriel et le prit dans ses bras et transplana.._

* * *

_**Chapitre VIII : Angela Lilim Lavalone**_

Gabriel se réveilla, mais laissa ses yeux fermés. Il essaya de se rappeler de ce qui s'est passer dernièrement. Il essaya aussi de bouger un bras, mais n'y arriva pas, il n'avait pratiquement plus de force.. Ensuite, il était sur quelque chose de doux, confortable et moelleux..

Ses souvenirs lui revint tout de suite. Doux ? Confortable ? Moelleux ?! Mais.. Mais.. Ils étaient à Honeydukes et y'avait eut une attaque ! Et puis les bonbons neko ! Il a avaler tout le sachet à cause de l'attaque, n'étant plus habituer du tout à ce genre de situation !

Gabriel ouvrit grand ses yeux et essaya de se lever, il avait mal partout, et Gabriel gémit de douleur.

" - Du calme chaton, t'es encore engourdi " dit une voix.

Gabriel, trouva cette voix très familière mais aussi sensuelle et chaude.. Hn. Chaton ? Huh ? C'est quoi ce surnom ?

Il se racla un peu la gorge pour pouvoir parler et ouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir fermé.

Gabriel recula instinctivement en voyant qui était devant lui, un homme brun bien bâti avec des yeux rubis.. C'était Voldemort... Ou plutôt Tom. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil.

" - On dit pas merci Malfoy ? " demanda le Lord.

" - Hein ? " répondit bêtement Gabriel, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait dire Merci !

" - Si je ne t'avais pas sauver, tu serais rester sous les débrits alors que tu transformais.. " répondit le Lord d'un ton las.

" - T-Transformer.. ? " Gabriel se rappela subitement qu'il a avaler le sachet entier des bonbons neko.. Il tripota ses cheveux pour tomber sur deux oreilles poilues.. Il blanchit. Ensuite il baissa les yeux et vit une queue de chat blanche en train de remuer.

Le Lord fit un sourire moqueur.

" - Et les autres ?! " demanda Gabriel, oubliant sa petite transformation, se rappelant subitement de ses amis..

" - Oh, mes mangemorts ont dû s'en occuper.. " répondit le Lord.

" - Bien.. " hésita Gabriel " Hm.. Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? " demanda Gabriel.

" - Et bien, je vais m'occuper de toi pardis. " dit le Lord en arquant un sourcil.

" - Heh ? " demanda Gabriel n'ayant pas du tout suivit..

" - C'est pourtant simple.. Tu vas pas te balader partout avec ces oreilles et queue de chat.. D'autant plus que, c'est marqué en tout petit sur le sachet que ça va transformer tout les mâles en mâles en chaleur.. Si tu étais rester là bas, je pense que mes mangemorts t'auront sauter dessus. " répondit le Lord.

Gabriel blanchit. Il l'avait pas vu ça ! Ni Théo d'ailleurs !

" - Hn.. Merci ? " répondit Gabriel.

" - Combiens as-tu avaler de bonbons ? " interrogea le Lord.

" - Heu.. je pense qu'il y en avait une dizaine.. " réfléchit Gabriel.

" - Super.. Plus de 2 mois minimum que tu vas rester ici.. " dit Voldemort ironiquement.

Gabriel blanchit.

" - Heu.. Y'a pas une potion.. Ou quoi que ce soit ? " demanda Gabriel.

" - Je pense qu'il y en ai une.. Je demanderai au fabriquant, étant donné que j'ai besoin des ingrédients utilisés pour ces bonbons. " répondit le Lord.

Gabriel soupira de soulagement.

" - Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, on sait jamais. " dit le Lord.

Gabriel aquiesça et essaya de sortir du lit, il se rendit brusquement compte qu'il était nu. Il rougit immédiatement et se cacha sous les couvertures.

Tom eut un rire moqueur et donna une chemise blanche, faite de soie, à Gabriel.

Celui-ci le prit rapidement, le remerciant au passage, et l'enfila puis sortit du lit. La chemise était plutôt grande pour lui et lui faisait comme une sorte de robe qui arrive au dessus des genoux. les manches étaient larges et longues pour lui.

" - Et le pantalon ? " demanda Gabriel.

Tom arqua un sourcil.

" - Je ne pense pas que ce soit confortable avec ta queue de chat.. " répondit le Lord.

Gabriel se rendit compte que c'est vrai et rougit de gêne pendant que le Lord savourait cet instant de victoire.

Tom détailla le petit corps de Gabriel qui était légèrement visible avec sa chemise légèrement transparente..

C'était horriblement sexy et érotique, Tom se retient donc, il avait vraiment du mal d'ailleurs.

Gabriel, ne sachant pas trouver un sujet, joua avec sa queue blanche.

Tom s'assied sur un des fauteuil de la pièce et Gabriel se rassied sur le lit.

" - Hm.. Où sommes-nous ? " demanda Gabriel.

" - Dans ma chambre. " répondit Tom.

" - Et je vais rester enfermé ici ? " interrogea Gabriel.

" - Non, tu seras libre dans le manoir, étant donné que c'est le mien. Mais s'il y a des visites, je te déconseille de sortir dehors.. " répondit le Lord.

Gabriel aquiesça.

" - Et sinon, je dors où ? " demanda Gabriel.

Voldemort fit un sourire séducteur.

" - Avec moi pardis ! " répondit le lord d'une voix tentatrice.

Gabriel rougit imédiatemment.

" - H-Heh ? " balbutia Gabriel.

Le Lord sourit, il était très mignon comme ça.

" - Ou bien tu as la chambre adjacente à la mienne. " dit le Lord en pointant une porte blanche que Gabriel n'avait pas remarquer.

" - D'accord.. " dit Gabriel, soupirant de soulagement. Il n'aurait pas tenu s'il dormait avec Lui.

**- Du côté d'une certaine brune.. -**

Arya était allongée sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, elle fixait le plafond de sa chambre.

Il y a eu une attaque récemment au Pré-au-Lard vu le brouhaha dehors et la mine énervée du papy.

Des élèves manquait à l'appel quand les professeurs étaient aller les chercher.

Arya soupira, comme par hasard, il manquait les deux petits blond et quelques autres élèves.

Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient en sécurités.. Mais elle voulait s'en assurer.

Arya s'asseya donc en tailleurs sur son lit, elle lança des sorts qu'elle avait appris jusqu'à maintenant pour repérer des personnes, mais rien ne marchait. Alors, elle réflechissa. Elle choisit d'essayer les sorts dit noirs, mais rien ne marcha non plus.

Elle employa donc la manière forte.

Elle dessina dans l'air des signes étranges, des lettres, des chiffres, des pentacles, des cercles, des carrés, des formes..

_" Mère du temps,_

_Mère des espaces,_

_Mère des lieux,_

_Mère de la vie,_

_Mère de l'univers,_

_Mère de notre monde,_

_J'ai besoin de votre aide,_

_Moi Arya Hestia Prohertt,_

_Anciennement Angela Lilim Lavalone,_

_Demande les lieux,_

_Où se trouve Draco Malfoy ainsi que Gabriel Malfoy.._

_Je vous prie,_

_Mère du temps,_

_Mère des espaces,_

_Mère des lieux,_

_Mère de la vie,_

_Mère de l'univers,_

_Mère de notre monde,_

_Je vous remercie de tout mon âme,_

_De tout mon Esprit,_

_De tout mon corps,_

_De tout mon être,_

_Moi qui est votre enfant,_

_Un être crée par vous._

_Je vous prie,_

_De m'aider,_

_Très cher mère.. "_

récita Arya dans une langue inconnu, ses yeux deviennent subitement blancs et ses cheveux argentés, des ailes blanches et soyeuses venait de pousser sur son dos...

Une lumière blanche traversa la pièce puis s'estompa.

Devant Arya se trouvait une sphère blanche, entourée d'anneaux argentés et de scintillements léger mais brillants.

Elle prit la sphère entre ses mains et la mit dans un oeil, elle ferma l'autre oeil.

De l'oeil où elle avait mit la sphère, elle pouvait voir un Gabriel assis sur un lit.. Avec des oreilles et une queue de chat blanc.

Arya fronça les sourcils. Elle vit ensuite un homme aux yeux carmins parler avec lui. Arya le jugea un dit mage noir, mais il semblait _" inoffensif "_ face à Gabriel.

Arya passa donc à Draco. Celui-ci était dans un lit.. en train de dormir, ainsi que 2 autres garçons dans les lits voisins, elle regarda les alentours, et vit le blason Malfoy. Il était surement chez lui.

Cela rassura Arya et elle fermit son oeil.

Elle les rouvrit ensuite, ses yeux redevenus à leurs couleurs normal, ses cheveux aussi et ses ailes ont disparu.

Arya retomba sur son lit épuisée et s'endormit.

Elle ne vit pas deux yeux oranges de son professeur de DCFM l'espionner.

**- Du côté du Professeur de DCFM -**

Nelvys n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'avait rien rater du spectacle.

Qui aurait cru que cette fille étrangement étrange était un ange ? Ces êtres purs et protecteurs, tellement qu'ils sont pourchassés rien que pour avoir sa puretée.. Car, en effet, il existe, dans le monde sorcier, une légende.

Les anges, sont les êtres les plus pur du monde, mais ils sont tellement rare qu'ils sont " remplacés " par les licornes.. Et, si vous gagnez la puretée, la virginité d'un ange, vous deviendrez très puissant.

Nelvys n'aurait jamais cru qu'il existait encore des anges. Tellement c'est rare. Et en plus, c'était une_ Lavalone_ ! La famille la plus puissante chez les anges.. !

Il se demanda s'il devrait le dire à Tom. Mais celui-ci à surement autre chose à faire en ce moment, comme jouer avec un petit chat blanc.

Nelvys garda donc ce grand secret pour lui et s'en alla.

**- Du côté de Dumbledore -**

Dumbledore était de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il y avait eu, certes, une attaque au Pré-Au-Lard, mais certains élèves encombrants ont disparu, notamment les Malfoy et d'autres Serpentards.

Bon, il y eu aussi, certes, quelques morts du côté des sorciers, et des poufsouffle parce qu'ils ont été écrasés par la foule, mais rien de bien grave.. Il devait quand même vérifier s'ils ne sont pas mort... Mais, il pensa que d'abord, il y a une énorme priorité avant tout ces _" trucs "_ et "_ sans importance_ " d'après lui : Déguster les nouveaux bonbons au Citron qui ont une couleur verte...

**- Du côté de Draco et les autres -**

Les trois garçons se réveillèrent en même temps, et, en passant, hurlèrent aussi tous la même chose.

" - GABRIEL ! " Hurla les 3 garçons en se relevant.

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas pour voir un Lucius inquiet.

" - Que se passe-t-il ?! " interrogea Lucius.

Les 3 garçons se fixèrent puis regardèrent les alentours.

Draco reconnu tout de suite l'infirmerie de son manoir, il retomba mollement au lit, les yeux fermés. Puis les rouvrit subitement en se rappelant de Gabriel.

" - Où est Gabriel, Père ? " demanda Draco.

" - Avec le Maître. " répondit Lucius qui se calma.

Théo et Blaise se regardèrent, légèrement inquiet.

" - Ne vous inquiétez pas. Rendormez vous. " dit Lucius.

Les 3 garçons hésitèrent un moment puis aquiesèrent, et ils sont reparti dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_à suivre.._

_/!\ Chapitre non corrigé /!\_

_Merci à Dylan Malfoy pour avoir vu que dans le chap 7 j'ai mis oreilles & queue de chat noires et ici blanches, c'est blanc !_

_Ah.. Que des Mystères chez Arya o/_

_Je vais me faire un Tommy sympa mais super possessif et jaloux et puis.. qu'avec Gaby' :B_

_Si ça intéresse des personnes, Kitty Love est une traduction, elle possède 3 " saisons ", Kitty Love, Kitty Trouble, et Kitty Paradise._

_**Kitty Love**__ (/s/5047261/1/Kitty-Love)_ et **_Kitty Trouble_**_(/s/5322144/1/Kitty-trouble)_ ont été traduit par **_Slaavy_**

_**Kitty Paradise**__ (/s/7584403/1/Kitty-Paradise)_ a été traduite par **_Hime no tsubasa_**

_Non je ne fais pas de Pub xD_

_**Reviews ?**_

_S'il vous plaît.. J'ai eu une baisse de review x_x_

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews Anonyme : **

**ankana87 :**_ Merci ^^ _

* * *

_J'ai aussi un blog, dedans vous pourrez voir quelques délires en fin d'articles ou bien quelques précisions sur l'histoire, que je ne précise pas.. :3_

_Vous pourrez aussi être prévenu si un chapitre sera posté en retard ^^_

_Et, pour les Anonymes qui lisent mes fics et qu'ils veulent être prévenus et qu'ils ont blog, pourront laisser un commentaire dans la partie prévenue._

_Et, si vous n'avez ni compte FanFic' Ni Blog, laissez juste un message avec votre adresse ^^_

_**Elyya . Skyrock .Com**_

_Recopiez sans espace :)_

_Et si vous voulez bien me laisser un pitit commentaire ? xD_

* * *

_**Merci pour vos reviews ! ^^ **_

_**Même s'il y a eu une petite baisse :P Oui je râle pour peu xD**_

_**Rendez vous au 8/12/2013 ! ^-^**_


	10. Chapter 9 :Tom redécouvrant un sentiment

_**Titre : **__Je suis un Malfoy_

**_Auteur : _**_Elyya_

**_Rating : _**_M au niveau du Lemon. Pour le moment, ce sera T._

**_Pairing : _**_Harry/Gabriel x Tom_

**_Disclamer :_**_ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Harry Potter, est en fait Gabriel Malfoy, enlevé par Dumbledore tout petit pour faire une arme puissante._

_Celui découvre qu'il s'est fait manipulé en 5ème année par une lettre d'un mort, il disparaît pendant un an, en 7ème année, il revient sous sa nouvelle identité, puis puissant que jamais et se range chez les ténèbres.._

_**Note :**__Il y a énormément de faute d'orthographe, je suis désolée. Je cherche une bêta pour cette fic :)_

_La longueur de cette fic sera moins longue que __**Enfant de la Magie **__étant donné que ce sera __**un ou deux chapitres par semaine ^^**_

_Les Malfoy seront presque complètement OOC, ils seront juste froid et dur en publique._

_En ce qui concerne Narcissa, son physique ne sera pas celle du film, pour moi ce sera une belle femme sans ride, enfin, de léger rides, avec des cheveux blond dorés et des yeux bleues azur avec un air sympathique et doux au visage, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en publique bien entendu._

" - ... " = Paroles

**( ... )** = Pensées

_/"..."/_ = Fourchelange

**[...]** = Hors Sujet

* * *

_[...]_

_- Du côté de Draco et les autres -_

_Les trois garçons se réveillèrent en même temps, et, en passant, hurlèrent aussi tous la même chose._

_" - GABRIEL ! " Hurla les 3 garçons en se relevant._

_La porte s'ouvrit en fracas pour voir un Lucius inquiet._

_" - Que se passe-t-il ?! " interrogea Lucius._

_Les 3 garçons se fixèrent puis regardèrent les alentours._

_Draco reconnu tout de suite l'infirmerie de son manoir, il retomba mollement au lit, les yeux fermés. Puis les rouvrit subitement en se rappelant de Gabriel._

_" - Où est Gabriel, Père ? " demanda Draco._

_" - Avec le Maître. " répondit Lucius qui se calma._

_Théo et Blaise se regardèrent, légèrement inquiet._

_" - Ne vous inquiétez pas. Rendormez vous. " dit Lucius._

_Les 3 garçons hésitèrent un moment puis aquiesèrent, et ils sont reparti dans les bras de Morphée._

* * *

**_Chapitre IX : Tom redécouvre un ancien sentiment.._**

Gabriel jouait avec ses doigts, il était horriblement gêné...Il rougissait comme une fille.. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?! Il ne comprenait pas ces sentiments étranges qui naissait en lui.

Tom regarda Gabriel de haut en bas. Il se léchait les lèvres sans le savoir. Mais il se reprit aussi tôt, il fallait quitter la salle, sinon, il ne le supporterai pas et se jetterai sur lui.

" - Bon et bien, repose toi encore, tu dois être fatigué par ta transformation. Je repasserai demain. " dit Tom en se levant.

" - D-D'accord. " bégaya Gabriel, sans vraiment le vouloir.

Tom fit un sourire séducteur mais aussi prédatrice. Mais il se reprend bien vite et quitta la chambre à grand pas.

Gabriel vit le Lord partir, il soupira de soulagement quand la porte se ferma, il plaça ses jambes sur le lit et s'allongea. Il mit ses bras derrière la tête et fixa le plafond. La situation était bien étrange pour Gabriel.

Il ferma les yeux, et doucement, tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Tom quitta sa chambre, il marcha le long des couloirs et se dirigea vers son bureau pour réfléchir de tout cela.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir de la haine envers Gabriel, pourtant, si il pensait à Harry Potter, une certaine " haine " montait en lui. Pourquoi est-ce un sentiment qu'il connaissait que très peu qui montait en lui quand il pensait à Gabriel ?

Quel était ce sentiment étrange ? Il ne l'avais ressenti que quelques fois. Pour Nagini, quand elle était née.

Il se rappelait de ce sentiment, ce doux sentiment étrange.

_C'était de la Tendresse_. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. Il ne savait pas. Pour la première fois, il ne savait pas quelque chose.

C'était frustrant.

Tom arriva devant la porte de son bureau, une porte en bois sombre luxueux et un poignet en or qui est enroulé d'un serpent argenté.

Il ouvrit la porte, entra, ferma la porte et s'assied sur son siège noir confortable..

Il regarda la paperasse sur son bureau d'un oeil ennuyé. Il avait envie d'aller voir Gabriel. Tom se fit une claque mentalement. Aller voir Gabriel. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Il soupira et alla regarder les rapports ennuyeux et raté des mangemorts.

Tom sentit soudainement son poignet le brûler, il regarda son poignet et un montre d'argent apparaît. Sur le cadran, un petit serpent émeraude luisait. Il toucha le serpent et un visage apparaî de Nelvys Leys.

" - Alors ? " interrogea Tom.

" - Dumbledore est étrangement heureux. Il avait toujours un sourire idiot plaqué au visage. Je pense qu'il est heureux que Malfoy, Nott, Zabini disparaissent. Même s'il y eut des mort chez les Poufsouffle, il semble s'en ficher complètement." répondit Nelvys en levant les yeux au ciel.

" - Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? " demanda Tom en arquant un sourcil.

Nelvys sourit.

" - Enfin bref, les autres professeurs s'inquiètent, sauf snape, et les parents des morts portent plainte sur Dumbledore, qui aussi, s'en fiche royalement. Il semble vouloir faire la danse de la victoire.. " ricana Nelvys.

Un rictus apparaît sur les lèvres de Tom.

" - Bien, quoi d'autre ? " interrogea Tom.

" - Aucun de tes mangemorts ont été attraper, je ne suis toujours pas découvert, et Dumbledore compte me faire rejoindre l'Ordre du poulet grillé. " répondit Nelvys.

Tom arqua un sourcil.

" - Oh ? et toi ? Qu'as-tu répondu ? " demanda Tom.

" - Que je vais réfléchir. J'allais demander ton avis. " sourit Nelvys.

" - Hmm.. " réfléchit Tom " ça peut être utile, après tout, Severus doit parfois s'absenter pendant les réunions, vu que le vieux connait son statut de mangemort.. Il ne soupçonnera rien de toi. Alors vas-y, lance toi. " répondit Tom.

" - à tes ordres _Tommy-Chou_ ! " rigola Nelvys.

Le visage disparaît du cadran pour laisser place au serpent émeraude.

Tom n'eut même pas le temps de s'énerver que Nelvys avait déjà coupé la communication. Il soupira et retourna dans ses papiers.

**- Le Lendemain -**

Gabriel se réveilla, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il sentait un souffle chaud au dessus de sa tête.. Il était accrocher à quelque chose de chaud aussi. Et puis doux. Quelque chose lui caressait le visage.. Hn ? Souffle chaud ? Depuis quand son coussin respire ? Hew ? Quelque chose qui caressait le visage ? Huh ?

Soudain tout lui revint en tête. Mais.. Alors.. Ce souffle chaud appartient à..

Gabriel ouvrit subitement le yeux, et vit, devant lui, un être horriblement beau.

Tom était presque nu, il ne portait qu'un boxer noir. Il avait un sourire plaqué au lèvres, et ses yeux étaient de braise, rouge de possession, de désir..

Désir ? Heu ? Harry vit ensuite qu'il était aussi presque nu, juste en boxer noir. Il rougit immédiatement.

" - Bien dormi ? " interrogea Tom, continuant ses caresses au visage.

" - Heu.. Oui. " répondit Gabriel, toujours rouge.

" - Bien.. " susura Tom.

Gabriel réagissait déjà rien qu'au son de la voix de Tom, il était près, beaucoup trop près...

" - Hm. J'aimerai prendre un bain.. C'est par où la salle de bain ? " demanda Gabriel en se levant, légèrement gêné et toujours rouge.

" - Par là " répondit le Lord en pointant une porte.

" - Hm.. Merci. " se dépêcha Gabriel en allant vers la salle de bain.

Tom, lui, regardait les petites fesses ferme de Gabriel se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Par Salazar ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de faire Gabriel sien. Il avait beaucoup réfléchit hier. Il avait envie de l'avoir rien que pour lui, et personne d'autre.

Une petite voix lui disait qu'il est chez lui, qu'il est déjà à lui, qu'il le prenne... Et une autre, qui disait que s'il le faisait, il le perdrait à tout jamais, qu'il fallait commencer lentement.

Tom, n'ayant pas envie de perdre le petit blond, choisit la deuxième option.

Quelque dizaine de minute plus tard, Gabriel sortit en serviette de la salle de bain.

" - Est-ce que je pourrais avoir des vêtements ? " demanda Gabriel, dont les joues rosissent légèrement.

" - Bien entendu " sourit Tom.

Tom fit apparaître la même chemise qu'hier et donna à Gabriel qui enfila. Il lui passa aussi un boxer et des chaussettes hautes pour pas qu'il n'attrape froid.

" - M-Merci " répondit Gabriel.

Tom lui lança un sourire pervers et Gabriel rougit énormément.

" - Bien. J'ai des choses à faire, pour t'occuper, tu as des livres... " dit Tom en montrant à Gabriel sa bibliothèque personelle.

Gabriel aquiesça et Tom sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers son bureau.

Gabriel scruta la bibliothèque de Tom, curieux.

C'était bien rempli. Il n'avait pas lu ces livres. Il y avait des livres en fourchelangue, des livres de magie noire, des livres de la magie du sang, des livres runiques et plusieurs autres chose. Il vit même des livres de magie purement blanche.

Finalement, Voldemort ne doit pas être si " méchant " que cela, comme disait la lettre de Lily. Il sourit à cette pensée. Cela faisait tellement longtemps.

Il soupira et prit un livre au hasard...

Et, comme par hasard, ça tomba sur un livre que Tom avait écrit.

" - Comment aimer l'art de la Toture.. ? " Sourit Gabriel. Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait même pas ?

Il le prit tout de même, s'installa sur un fauteuil et commença à le lire, étrangement, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid.

Les heures défilèrent et Gabriel avait déjà lu plusieurs livres sur la magie noire.. Il trouvait cela intéressant. La magie noire est bien plus complexe que la magie blanche..

La magie blanche, basique, est plutôt accessible à toute personne, même cracmol.

La magie purement blanche, est la magie blanche mais en version extrême, tout puissant, etc. Ce n'est pas accessible à tous. Il faut être extrêmement puissant.

Puis il y avait la magie noire, basique, comme la magie blanche, est accessible à toute personne, sauf que, pour les personnes qui possède un niveau de magie basse, ça inflige de la douleur.

Il y avait la magie noire, extrêmement noir, la magie des ténèbres, comme pour la magie purement blanche, il faut être extrêmement puissant, et savoir quelque fois, supporter la douleur.

Contrairement à ce que croyaient les sorcier, la magie du sang n'est pas une magie noire, juste une magie ancienne, qu'utilisaient les mages discret d'autre fois. Les mages sont des sorcier, mais qui sont plus rapproché à la nature, et si c'est un mage discret, ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient extrêmement discret, agissent dans l'ombre.. Sans que personne ne le sache.

Maintenant, il n'existe presque plus de mages, ou bien, ils sont discret et extrêmement rare...

Comme pour la magie runique, certains croyaient qu'ils font partie des catégorie de magie, pour les sorciers, la magie runique est une magie blanche pur.. Ce qui est faux, la magie runique était utilisée par les demi-elfes qui ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie elfique, mais maintenant, que très peu de sorciers peuvent utiliser la magie runique.

Gabriel dévorait ces livres qu'il trouvait extrêmement intéressant. Lors de son voyage, il n'avait pas trouver tout ces livres.

Peut être viennent-ils de la bibliothèque de Salazar Serpentard lui même ? Peut être.

Gabriel se sentit soudain très fatigué, il ferma les yeux juste pour se reposer quelques minutes.

Mais au final, il s'endormit sur le fauteuil confortable.

Des minutes ou des heures plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

Tom venait d'avoir fini avec sa loooongue paperasse. Il vit Gabriel endormi avec un livre ouvert encore, il sourit à cette vision.

Tom, pensa qu'il souriait un peu trop depuis que Gabriel est ici, c'est à dire, quelques jours. Il s'approcha de l'être endormi et le détailla.

Il rapprocha son visage de Gabriel, sortit sa langue et lécha les lèvres pulpeuses et douces de Gabriel. Il l'embrassa ensuite, légèrement, et se retira rapidement, il se fit une claque mentalement encore une fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait bon sang ?! C'était la question qui résonna dans la tête de Tom.

Il soupira et prit Gabriel dans ses bras, le portant ensuite comme une princesse et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Tom déposa délicatement Gabriel sur son lit et alla prendre une douche..

* * *

_à suivre.._

_/!\ Chapitre non corrigé /!\_

**_Excusez mon retard.. Mais hier, j'avais passer la journée entière dans mes devoirs et mes DM pour aujourd'hui, j'avais fini à 23h30, et encore, je n'ai pu réviser que la moitié des leçons, j'ai une raison valable alors pas taper è_é_**

_Alors, chapitre entier sur le futur couple, ça avance, ça avance.. :B_

_Pour le prochain chapitre, vous voudrez que ce soit encore un entier sur Tom et Gaby, ou bien un peu de tout ? :3_

_J'ai pas vraiment d'idée en ce moment x3x .._

**_Reviews ?_**

* * *

**_Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :_**

**_Maly : Merci ! ^^ _**

**_Fan de Y : Contente que ça te plaise ! _**

**_Bagherra : Bonjour ! Merci d'avoir laisser un commentaire, alors que tu es occupée, Merci ! _**

**_Mythra : Elle est là ^-^ Oh, merci je vais corriger ça ! _**

**_ankana87 : Héhé ! :3_**

**_Marie : Merci ^^ _**

* * *

_J'ai aussi un blog, dedans vous pourrez voir quelques délires en fin d'articles ou bien quelques précisions sur l'histoire, que je ne précise pas.. :3_

_Vous pourrez aussi être prévenu si un chapitre sera posté en retard ^^_

_Et, pour les Anonymes qui lisent mes fics et qu'ils veulent être prévenus et qu'ils ont blog, pourront laisser un commentaire dans la partie prévenue._

_Et, si vous n'avez ni compte FanFic' Ni Blog, laissez juste un message avec votre adresse ^^_

_**Elyya . Skyrock .Com**_

_Recopiez sans espace :)_

_Et si vous voulez bien me laisser un pitit commentaire ? xD_

* * *

_**Merci pour vos reviews ! ^^**_

_**Rendez vous au 15/12/2013 ! ^-^**_


	11. Chapter 10 : L'anyas

_**Titre : **__Je suis un Malfoy_

**_Auteur : _**_Elyya_

**_Rating : _**_M _

**_Pairing : _**_Harry/Gabriel x Tom_

**_Disclamer :_**_ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Harry Potter, est en fait Gabriel Malfoy, enlevé par Dumbledore tout petit pour faire une arme puissante._

_Celui découvre qu'il s'est fait manipulé en 5ème année par une lettre d'un mort, il disparaît pendant un an, en 7ème année, il revient sous sa nouvelle identité, puis puissant que jamais et se range chez les ténèbres.._

_**Note :**__Il y a énormément de faute d'orthographe, je suis désolée. Je cherche une bêta pour cette fic :)_

_La longueur de cette fic sera moins longue que __**Enfant de la Magie **__étant donné que ce sera __**un ou deux chapitres par semaine ^^**_

_Les Malfoy seront presque complètement OOC, ils seront juste froid et dur en publique._

_En ce qui concerne Narcissa, son physique ne sera pas celle du film, pour moi ce sera une belle femme sans ride, enfin, de léger rides, avec des cheveux blond dorés et des yeux bleues azur avec un air sympathique et doux au visage, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en publique bien entendu._

" - ... " = Paroles

**( ... )** = Pensées

_/"..."/_ = Fourchelange

**[...]** = Hors Sujet

* * *

_[...]_

_Des minutes ou des heures plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit._

_Tom venait d'avoir fini avec sa loooongue paperasse. Il vit Gabriel endormi avec un livre ouvert encore, il sourit à cette vision._

_Tom, pensa qu'il souriait un peu trop depuis que Gabriel est ici, c'est à dire, quelques jours. Il s'approcha de l'être endormi et le détailla._

_Il rapprocha son visage de Gabriel, sortit sa langue et lécha les lèvres pulpeuses et douces de Gabriel. Il l'embrassa ensuite, légèrement, et se retira rapidement, il se fit une claque mentalement encore une fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait bon sang ?! C'était la question qui résonna dans la tête de Tom._

_Il soupira et prit Gabriel dans ses bras, le portant ensuite comme une princesse et se dirigea vers sa chambre._

_Tom déposa délicatement Gabriel sur son lit et alla prendre une douche.._

* * *

**_Chapitre X : l'Anyas_**

Gabriel papillonna des yeux et regarda autour de lui, non, il n'était pas dans la bibliothèque... Il finit par reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait comme étant la chambre de Tom. Il se retourna pour tomber face au visage de Tom, encore endormi.

Gabriel rougit subitement et tourna le dos à Tom. Il se leva ensuite discrètement et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre un bain.

Il entra dans la salle de bain luxueuse, faite de marbre noir et laissa couler l'eau. Il enleva sa chemise et son boxer puis entra doucement dans le bain pour relaxer ses muscles.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait l'eau !... C'était pratiquement son seul moment de détente à Poudlard, lorsqu'il était Harry. Et encore, il n'avait pu prendre de bains que très peu de fois : c'était toujours des douches froides sinon. Il fixa sa queue blanche nager dans l'eau...

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté dans le bain, à regarder l'eau, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Tom presque nu, juste en boxer.

Gabriel tourna la tête et fit face à ce spectacle incroyablement sexy... Toutes les femmes et gays en baveraient, et même ceux qui ne le sont pas.

Il rougit subitement quand il aperçut le sourire séducteur que lui envoyait Tom. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se rapprochait.

Il s'assit sur le bord du bain.

" - Bien dormi chaton ? " demanda Tom en détaillant le corps frêle de Gabriel à travers l'eau.

" - Oui.. " rougit Gabriel sous le regard perçant de Tom.

" - Aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien de prévu avec mes mangemorts, que dirais-tu de passer la journée avec moi ? " demanda Tom.

" - Hum... D'accord... " dit timidement Gabriel.

Tom lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

" - Bien... Alors sort de ce bain... " dit Tom** (avant que je te viole... termina-t-il en pensées)**, il sortit ensuite.

" - Ah, heum, oui ! " s'exclama Gabriel qui se dépêcha de prendre une serviette et de l'enrouler autour de sa taille pour sortir précipitamment...

Tom regarda… mata pour être plus précis, le corps frêle qui lui faisait face et se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres, encore une fois.

Gabriel, n'ayant pas remarqué ce geste, fonça prendre une nouvelle chemise et un nouveau boxer.

" - Aujourd'hui, je vais te faire visiter le...manoir, le jardin et si l'on a encore le temps, la forêt... " sourit Tom.

Gabriel acquiesça.

Tom sortit de la chambre et Gabriel le suit.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir sombre, Gabriel tremblant légèrement à cause du froid... Tom le remarqua et fit un mouvement de baguette : le couloir s'éclaircit, devenant plus chaleureux et une vague de chaleur parcouru alors le couloir.

" - Merci " dit juste Gabriel.

Tom ne répondit pas et se contenta de continuer à marcher. Arrivé devant deux grandes portes en bois sombre, il s'arrêta.

" - Cette porte, est la grande porte qui mène aux réunions avec mes mangemorts, je te déconseille de marcher par ici.. " dit Tom.

Gabriel acquiesça. Tom tourna à gauche et pointa du doigt une porte en bois clair.

" - Là-bas, on va dire que c'est mon salon personnel… " continua Tom, il s'y dirigea avant d'ouvrir la porte pour révéler une pièce chaleureuse.

Contrairement aux sinistres couloirs, la pièce était spacieuse et chaleureuse. Les murs étaient d'un beau beige clair, les canapés et fauteuils était de cuir blanc avec des motifs dorés, les meubles étaient d'un bois blanc et le sol était de marbre. Les tables basses étaient en verre et les pieds en or, la bibliothèque était d'un bois assez clair et arborait des livres aux couleurs chaleureuses. Les tapis étaient doux et beiges, s'accordant avec les murs. Il y avait de grandes fenêtres et des rideaux blancs brodés d'or, légèrement transparents, laissant passer le soleil et la lumière.

Il y avait de grands tableaux animés qui représentaient des légendes, des mythes, des dieux…

C'était absolument magnifique, aussi Gabriel était bouche-bée.

Tom s'amusa de la tête qu'il faisait : il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

" - C'est beau.. " souffla Gabriel.

" - Merci " répondit juste Tom.

Tom se dirigea vers une porte qui se fondait presque avec les murs et l'ouvrit.

" - Là, c'est la salle de transplanage de secours.. " commença Tom " Si jamais il y a le moindre problème, j'aimerai que tu utilises cette salle, je ne veux pas que tu transplanes avec les autres mangemorts, qui sait, il y a peut-être des traîtres qui modifieront ta destination. " termina-t-il.

" - C'est possible ? " s'étonna Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils.

" - Malheureusement, oui. " confirma Tom.

" - Oh... "

Tom sortit ensuite de son salon privé, suivit de Gabriel, et fit demi-tour, mais cette fois ci, il prit le chemin de droite. Il marcha jusqu'à une porte sombre.

" - Ceci est mon bureau, si tu entres, toque 4 fois, comme cela je saurais que c'est toi, mes mangemorts toquent 3 fois. " dit Tom

Gabriel acquiesça encore une fois.

Plusieurs heures passèrent.

Il était 16 heures, et les deux hommes avaient quasiment fait le tour du manoir et du jardin.

Après le bureau, ils allèrent visiter les chambres, Gabriel en avait choisi une pas loin de Tom au grand damn de celui-ci, qui voulait dormir avec le petit blond. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les salles d'entraînement, la salle sur demande, les laboratoires, les cachots, les serres, les balcons, le jardin…

Gabriel apprécia énormément le jardin, il était tout simplement magnifique ; si du temps où il était encore Harry on lui avait dit ce qu'on trouvait dans le jardin du Lord, il aurait ri au nez de son interlocuteur.

Le jardin était verdoyant et grand, plusieurs plantes et fleurs rares, et médicinales se trouvaient ici, ils y en avait de toutes les couleurs et une douce odeur sucrée régnait sur les plantes. C'était, juste un instant de douceur, de relaxation, de paradis en somme...

Gabriel et Tom avaient beaucoup parlé ensemble, les sentiments que Gabriel éprouvait pour le Lord commençait à réapparaître même s'il les avait cachés au plus profond de lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher.. Ils continuèrent à parler dans le jardin en se promenant.

Mais après tout cela Gabriel était plutôt fatigué. Il regarda une dernière fois le jardin et c'est ainsi qu'une fleur noire aux bout argentés attira son attention de par ses couleurs… originales dirons-nous.

Il s'approcha pour la regarder de plus près, une légère odeur sucrée s'en dégageait. Il vit une sorte de sève sur les pétales, et curieux, il en prit un peu et la goûta, c'était sucré et avait un léger gout de miel mélangé à un petit quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

Soudain Gabriel tomba au sol, il commençait à avoir chaud, pourquoi il faisait aussi chaud d'ailleurs ? Gabriel, confus, poussa un léger gémissement, ses joues devenant de plus en plus rouges alors qu'il se mettait à haleter.

Mais que se passait-il donc ENCORE ?

Tom, qui tuait les insectes qui essayaient de manger ses plantes **[N.d.A : L'image trop drôle ! Tom lançant un Avada à un insecte XD / N.d.l.B : mortel ^^ « espèces de nuisibles, laissez mes plantes tranquilles ! » ]** , se retourna vivement quand il entendit un gémissement.

Il resta figé devant le spectacle érotique qui s'offrait alors à sa vue.

Gabriel était dans une position… on va dire, sexy, et semblait être « en manque ». Il vit ensuite la plante à côté et jura.

Il avait oublié de prévenir Gabriel de ne pas s'approcher de cette plante : " l'Anyas (1) " était une sorte d'aphrodisiaque vraiment puissant et agissant immédiatement, il jura une nouvelle fois.

Il s'approcha alors de Gabriel, le prit dans ses bras et transplana directement dans sa chambre, heureusement que lui seul pouvait transplaner dans le manoir !

Tom déposa Gabriel sur le lit, ce dernier commença aussitôt à déboutonner sa chemise. Tom déglutit.

Gabriel, lui, avait horriblement chaud et était assez confus, voir bien plus, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait changé d'endroit, quelque chose lui faisait mal plus bas... Trop chaud... Il déboutonna rapidement sa chemise et enleva ensuite son boxer et ses chaussettes, puis commença à se masturber avec sa queue blanche se cambrant légèrement pour avoir plus de sensations, et gémit.

Les joues de Tom rosirent face à ce spectacle. Les gémissements de Gabriel étaient, pour Tom, la plus belle des mélodies... Il sentit son pantalon se serrer et jura mentalement. Il allait craquer, et, s'il le faisait, il ne savait pas si Gabriel allait lui pardonner...

Ne pouvant plus se retenir il se déshabilla d'un sort et rejoignit Gabriel. Tant pis ! Il... verrait plus tard ! Ce qui devait être serait !

Il monta sur le lit et rejoignit sensuellement Gabriel, celui-ci remarqua sa présence et se tourna puis le regarda, avec ses joues rouges, sa bouche entrouverte, et son souffle chaud.

Tom embrassa langoureusement Gabriel qui s'empressa de lui répondre, entamant un ballet incroyable... Puis ils se séparèrent essoufflés.

Gabriel remarqua que Tom, il était nu... Gabriel rougit encore plus. Il avait soudainement envie de lui... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

" - Hn... T-Tom ? " murmura Gabriel.

" - Shhht. Laisse toi faire. " répondit Tom en se positionnant au-dessus de Gabriel.

Tom voulait goutter à chaque parcelle de peau de Gabriel, et foi de Tom il le ferait.

Il fit de petits coups de langue sur le mamelon gauche de Gabriel et de ses doigts, joua avec le mamelon droit de Gabriel qui poussa alors des gémissements … explicites.

Tom sourit et entreprit de découvrir avec sa langue tous les points sensibles et autres zones érogènes du corps sous lui. Gabriel n'en pouvait presque plus..

Gabriel sentait Tom partout, et il se sentait si bien, il en voulait encore, encore plus...

Tom descendit ensuite vers le sexe de Gabriel, fièrement dressé. Il lécha le long de la hampe provoquant un gémissement plus fort que les autres à Gabriel qui se cambra pour en avoir plus.

" - E-Encore ! " haleta Gabriel.

Tom eut un léger sourire en coin et prit directement le sexe de Gabriel en boucha et commença les vas et viens.

Gabriel allait exploser… C'était trop… Tom sentant cela, fit un dernier profond va et viens et Gabriel jouit en criant le plaisir et retomba mollement sur le lit.

Tom goutta à la semence de Gabriel, c'était sucré. Il alla, ensuite, embrasser Gabriel. Il redescendit ensuite vers le sexe de Gabriel, il prit la queue blanche tremblotante de Gabriel et l'enroula autour du sexe de Gabriel puis fit des vas et viens.

Gabriel, après avoir joui, sentit quelque chose de doux s'enrouler autour de son sexe et faire des vas et viens, il gémit quand il se rendit compte que c'était sa queue qui faisait cela.

Tom écarta les jambes de Gabriel et alla frôler l'anus, et le sexe de Gabriel redevient dur et dressé...

Tom sourit.

Il donna des coups de langue et entra ensuite lentement son doigt dans l'anneau de chair...

Gabriel cria de plaisir et de douleur. Tom commença de léger vas et viens et Gabriel se cambra encore.

Il mit ensuite un deuxième doigt et commença des mouvements en ciseaux, puis enfonça son troisième doigt et fit de longs vas et viens mimant l'acte qu'il attendait avec impatience (euphémisme).

Gabriel gémissait de plaisir, toute douleur disparue.

Tom toucha ensuite un endroit précis et Gabriel hurla de plaisir. C'était la prostate de Gabriel.

Tom sortit ses doigts et Gabriel grogna de frustration.

Tom sourit et plaça son sexe tendu devant l'anneau de chair.

Il entra lentement dans l'antre du blond qui ne put se retenir de pousser un gémissement de plaisir. Gabriel gémissait vraiment fort, des gémissements de plaisir, de désir...

Tom attendit que Gabriel s'habitue à sa présence en lui et Gabriel donna un coup. En réaction, Tom qui n'attendait que ça prit son amant dans ses bras et se mit sur les genoux, Gabriel enroula ses jambes autour de lui et ils commencèrent les profonds vas et viens. Gabriel hurlait le prénom de Tom avec désir et Tom,les yeux fermés, savourait ce plaisir immense.

Il accéléra la cadence, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profond, touchant la prostate de Gabriel, embrassant celui-ci.

" - Encore ! Encore Tom ! " criait Gabriel.

Tom continua et, sentant qu'il allait bientôt venir, donna un coup plus fort, plus puissant et profond que les autres, les faisant atteindre le septième ciel, ils jouirent ensemble et crièrent tous les deux en même temps , Gabriel criant le prénom de Tom, et Tom celui de Gabriel.

Gabriel tomba mollement dans les bras de Tom, haletant, et Tom prit de grandes bouffées d'air, il avait déjà fait des parties de jambes en l'air... Mais là, c'était incroyable, du jamais vécu, du pur… bonheur.

Il se retira s'attirant un grognement de la part Gabriel, qui se sentait, bizarrement, entier... Tom soupira. Il voulait encore plus le blond pour lui maintenant...

Il allongea Gabriel et il s'allongea à côté de lui, Gabriel vient lui-même se lover contre lui. Tom sourit et abattit la couverture sur eux, et s'endormirent...

* * *

_à suivre.._

_/!\ Chapitre corrigé par Dylan Malfoy, Merci ! /!\_

_Muahahaha ! Mon premier lemon ! Vous attendiez pas à ça comme premier lemon dans cette fic hein ? vous vous attendiez pas qu'il y ait un aphrodisiaque, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Si ? Zut ! x_x Bref, c'était mon premier lemon, vous en pensiez quoi ? o/_

_Bref. C'était la page blanche, et le Lemon tardait ! Donc le voilà ! _

**_Y'aura d'autre lemon, vous inquiétez pas o/_**

_**Reviews ?**_

_**(1) Anyas**__** : La plante n'existe pas o/**_

* * *

**_Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :_**

**_ankana87 : Et bien là, il va pouvoir faire un truc xD_**

**_Guest du Dec 12 : Merci ! _**

**_Guest du Dec 13 : Pas tout compris, mais Arya finira avec Nelvys, et Draco avec un personnage mystère... OUPS ! Je spoil o/_**

**_Marie : Ouf ! Merci ! _**

* * *

_J'ai aussi un blog, dedans vous pourrez voir quelques délires en fin d'articles ou bien quelques précisions sur l'histoire, que je ne précise pas.. :3_

_Des nouveautés dans la partie des fictions en cours.. Et parfois peut être des mini-jeux ( mais ça, c'est encore en cours o/ )_

_Vous pourrez aussi être prévenu si un chapitre sera posté en retard ^^_

_Et, pour les Anonymes qui lisent mes fics et qu'ils veulent être prévenus et qu'ils ont blog, pourront laisser un commentaire dans la partie prévenue._

_Et, si vous n'avez ni compte FanFic' Ni Blog, laissez juste un message avec votre adresse ^^_

_**Elyya . Skyrock .Com**_

_Recopiez sans espace :)_

_Et si vous voulez bien me laisser un pitit commentaire ? ou autres ~ é_è_

* * *

_**Merci pour vos reviews ! **_

_**Mais j'ai eu une grosse baisse comparés aux autres chapitres.. **_

_**Si c'est à cause du fait que je poste en retard, et bien sachez que j'ai une vie aussi.. **_

_**Enfin bref, faîtes ce que vous voulez, je ne vais pas me plaindre pour une petite baisse.. **_

_**Merci à ceux qui me soutiennent ! ^^ **_

_**Rendez vous au 22/12/2013 ( **__**VACANNNNCES !**__** ) ! pour un autre chapitre ^-^**_


	12. Chapter 11 : Silver Knight

_**Titre : **__Je suis un Malfoy_

**_Auteur : _**_Elyya_

**_Rating : _**_T, M au niveau les Lemon._

**_Pairing : _**_Harry/Gabriel x Tom_

**_Disclamer :_**_ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Harry Potter, est en fait Gabriel Malfoy, enlevé par Dumbledore tout petit pour faire une arme puissante._

_Celui découvre qu'il s'est fait manipulé en 5ème année par une lettre d'un mort, il disparaît pendant un an, en 7ème année, il revient sous sa nouvelle identité, puis puissant que jamais et se range chez les ténèbres.._

_**Note :**__Il y a énormément de faute d'orthographe, je suis désolée. Je cherche une bêta pour cette fic :)_

_La longueur de cette fic sera moins longue que __**Enfant de la Magie **__étant donné que ce sera __**un ou deux chapitres par semaine ^^**_

_Les Malfoy seront presque complètement OOC, ils seront juste froid et dur en publique._

_En ce qui concerne Narcissa, son physique ne sera pas celle du film, pour moi ce sera une belle femme sans ride, enfin, de léger rides, avec des cheveux blond dorés et des yeux bleues azur avec un air sympathique et doux au visage, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en publique bien entendu._

" - ... " = Paroles

**( ... )** = Pensées

_/"..."/_ = Fourchelange

**[...]** = Hors Sujet

* * *

_[...]_

_Tom continua et, sentant qu'il allait bientôt venir, donna un coup plus fort, puissant et profond que les autres, les faisant atteindre le septième ciel, ils jouirent ensemble et crièrent tout les deux en même temps , Gabriel criant le prénom de Tom, et Tom celui de Gabriel._

_Gabriel tomba mollement dans les bras de Tom, haletant, et Tom prit de grande bouffées d'air, il avait déjà fait des parties de jambes en l'air.. Mais là, c'était incroyable, du jamais vécu, du pur.. bonheur._

_Il se retira et ça provoqua un grognement à Gabriel, qui se sentait, bizarrement, entier.. Tom soupira. Il voulait encore plus le blond pour lui maintenant.._

_Il allongea Gabriel et il s'allongea à côté de lui, Gabriel vient lui même se lover contre lui. Tom sourit et abattit la couverture sur eux, et s'endormirent..._

* * *

**_Chapitre XI : Silver Knight_**

Gabriel se sentait bien, étrangement, énormément bien, il se sentait complet.. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Il se sentait protéger, à l'aise, tranquille... Il était au chaud..

Gabriel se réveilla, mais garda les yeux fermés, il était encore un peu confus et avait mal. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé hier. Quand tout d'un coup, il se souvint de tout ! De la fleur bizarre, de ses paroles, de ses gestes envers Tom, ils ont même fait l'amour..

Gabriel ouvrit subitement les yeux et rougit immédiatement, Il vit tout de suite deux orbes flamboyant.

Tom, lui vit son chaton se réveiller, il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, et comment lui allait-il lui expliquer, il n'a pas pu résister à l'appel à la luxure hier. Tom vit Gabriel ouvrir ses yeux en rougissant, c'était adorable.

" - Bien dormi, chaton ? " demanda Tom en douceur.

Gabriel ne répondit pas mais baissa les yeux, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Tom voulait Gabriel pour lui seul.. Il prit Gabriel par le menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

" - Gabriel... " commença Tom " Aime moi, Appartiens moi, Ne voit que moi.. "

Gabriel regardait les yeux de Tom, il était subjugué par les émotions qu'il venait de voir, c'était bref, il y avait de la tendresse, du désir.. et de l'amour.. Ainsi que de l'inquiétude ? C'est possible pour un grand mage noir ? Il semblerait que oui.

S'il était encore Harry Potter, il aurait refuser net. Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, il était déjà mis en cage, déjà tomber dans le piège dès qu'il est aller le voir en tant que Malfoy.. Non, même encore avant !

Tom, lui, était assez inquiet, mais ne le montrait pas, il ne voulait pas un rejet, alors il attendit avec impatience la réponse.

" - O-Oui.. " murmura Gabriel en rougissant.

Tom lâcha un souffle de soulagement et embrassa amoureusement Gabriel, qui celui-ci répondit aussi.

Et ils allaient repartir pour un autre tour quand on toqua à la porte.

Tom jura et Gabriel se cacha sous la couverture. Tom s'habilla rapidement et alla ouvrir la porte.

Alors qu'il allait lancer un _doloris_ à l'idiot qui l'a déranger, il haussa un sourcil envoyant qui c'était.

Gabriel passa sa tête hors des couverture pour prendre un peu d'air et vit l'homme, il ne l'avait jamais vu encore.

L'homme était grand et plutôt imposant, sans avoir des tas de muscles, il avait les cheveux mi-long argentés et des yeux rouges comme Voldemort, il faisait environ 30 ans, voir moins.

" - Et bien, tu n'as pas changer Tom. " dit l'homme de sa voix grave et forte.

" - Toi non plus, très cher cousin. " répondit Tom.

Gabriel arqua un sourcil. Cousin ?

" - C'est qui Tom ? " demanda Gabriel timidement.

Le-dit cousin le vit et s'approcha vivement, faisant légèrement peur à Gabriel qui ne le montra pas, avec des yeux dans les étoiles, il détaillait la tête de Gabriel dans chaque angles.

" - Quel mignon petit Neko ! " s'exclama le dit cousin. " Où est-ce que tu as trouver cette merveille ? " demanda t-il en ne quittant pas  
les yeux Gabriel.

Gabriel avait plaquer ses petites oreilles blanches poilues sur sa tête et allait se re-cacher sous les draps fin mais il n'eut pas le temps, Tom l'avait devancer en se mettant devant lui.

" - Silver, je ne t'autorise pas à t'approcher. " dit froidement Tom.

Silver regarda fixement Tom avant de sourire.

" - Calme ~ " Dit juste Silver.

Gabriel commença à s'impatienter.

" - Tom, tu ne m'as pas répondu.. " rappela Gabriel.

" - Oh, en effet " répondit Tom en se retournant vers Gabriel. " Excuse-moi.. "

Silver et Gabriel se figèrent, ils avaient bien entendu ? Le Graaand Voldemort venait de demander pardon ?!

Tom le remarqua et ses joues rosissent légèrement.

" - Et bien alors ? Qu'avez vous ? " ricana t-il

" - Rien rien. " dit Silver.

" - Bref, Gabriel, je te présente Silver Knight, mon cousin.. " présenta Tom à Gabriel.

" - Alors pourquoi il a les même yeux rouges que toi ? " demanda Gabriel.

" - Tout simplement parce que je suis vampire et lui demi-vampire " intervient Silver.

" - Ah. " dit juste Gabriel.

Gabriel réfléchissait, Nelvys n'avait pas les cheveux argentés, il avait déjà vu cela quelque part. Il se souvient subitement, les vampires de haut rang, les vampires les plus puissants et fort..

Incroyable.

Silver semblait avoir lu la pensée de Gabriel et il fit un sourire.

" - En plus, il est intelligent ton Neko " dit Silver d'un ton envieux.

Tom soupira.

" - Et alors ? Ton compagnon aussi que je sache. " répliqua Tom.

" - C'est vrai, c'est vra i.. " sourit Silver

" - Bref, tu n'est pas venu ici pour rien, que veux-tu ? " demanda Tom

" - J'aimerais que tu m'aide à faire entrer mon fils à Poudlard, parce que je pense que Dumbledore se demanderait pourquoi un vampire de haut rang voudrait intégrer une école remplie de petits humains. Il me faut une raison valable.. " répondit Silver.

" - Hm.. Je vois, pourquoi d'ailleurs ? " demanda Tom.

" - Mon fils a détecter son âme soeur à Poudlard il y a quelques semaines. " répondit Silver en haussant les épaules.

" - Hm... "

Tom réfléchit. S'il n'était pas Lord Voldemort, il aurait juste dit d'utiliser la raison de l'âme soeur, mais il était Lord Voldemort donc il savait qu'il y aurait un problème. Si Dumbledore prend ceci comme une raison valable, il voudra d'abord faire entrer le vampire de haut rang dans l'ordre du poulet grillé et ensuite, lorsque le vampire aura trouver l'âme soeur, qui doit être très puissant vu qu'un vampire de haut rang l'est aussi, il voudra faire chanter le vampire. Par exemple, faire renvoyer de Poudlard l'âme soeur, ce qui blessera l'âme soeur qui ne voulait peut être pas décevoir ses parents, et donc il rejettera le vampire et Dumbledore pourra faire bon comme il le semble avec le vampire. Et en plus, si c'était un Serpentard, il ne se creusera pas la tête pour jeter l'âme soeur à Azkaban sans procès.

Donc Tom réfléchit.

Gabriel se demandait qui pouvait être le fameux âme soeur.

Silver attendait patiamment.

" - Tu n'as qu'a dire que ton fils semble intéresser par le monde sorcier et voudrait tenter l'expérience avec une baguette, après tout, les vampires de haut rang n'utilisent pas de baguette, ni de sorts.. " dit simplement Tom.

Silver réfléchit.

" - C'est plutôt une bonne idée.. " dit-il en se grattant le menton.

Il réfléchit encore un moment.

" - Mais faudrait-il qu'il le soit vraiment lorsqu'il sera face à Dumbledore.. " termina Silver.

Tom acquiesca et réfléchit.

Le fils de Silver est connu pour ne pas trop aimer le monde de la sorcellerie, il trouve cela idiot et trop facile.

" - Vous n'avez qu'à lui dire que il devra le faire face à Dumbledore pour son âme soeur. " intervient Gabriel, qui, juste qu'à là, écoutait la conversation.

Tom et Silver se retournèrent en même temps vers Gabriel pour le fixer.

" - Pourquoi pas. " dit Silver.

Tom sourit et caressa la tête de Gabriel.

Gabriel ronronna légèrement et le drap fin glissa jusqu'à ses fesses et l'on vit sa queue blanche poilue qui remuait.

" - Et bien, t'es un chanceux Tom. " dit Silver et détaillant de haut en bas le corp de Gabriel.

Gabriel rougit et essaya de remonter les draps sur lui mais n'y arriva pas vraiment..

" - Chasse gardée. " siffla Tom.

" - Du calme, moi non plus je n'aimerai pas que mon chaton soit en colère contre moi. " rigola Silver.

Gabriel réfléchissait à cette dernière phrase, il avait dit mon chaton, c'est à dire que son compagnon était un homme ? Ils avaient un fils, c'est possible d'avoir un bébé quand on est un homme ?

Gabriel rêvait de se construire une famille. Arrivera t-il avec Tom ?

Tom regarda Gabriel avec tendresse, et, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Gabriel il chuchota à son oreille.

" - Le voudrais-tu ? Moi, oui. " chuchota t-il.

Gabriel rougit et aquiesca d'un bref coup de tête. Tom se redressa, satisfait.

Silver siffla.

" - Et bien ! C'est l'amour fou entre vous deux ! " clapa des mains Silver.

Gabriel rougit et Tom leva les yeux au ciel

Silver sentit quelque chose lui bruler dans sa poche, il sortit son miroir à double sens, et une tête d'homme apparaît, enfin, homme n'est pas vraiment le mot qualifiable, il possède un visage androgyne, des yeux améthystes et des cheveux noirs de jais.

" - **SILVER ! QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND DE PARTIR SANS PREVENIR ?! JE ME SUIS INQUIETER MOI ! EN PLUS, CROSS ME DEMANDE DE L'ENTRAINER, TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE JE NE SUIS PAS DOUE A CELA ! REVIENT SUR LE CHAMPS !** " hurla la personne..

Silver s'éloigna un peu du miroir, ayant extrêmement mal aux oreilles à cause de ses _" dons "_ vampiriques.

" - Oui oui, j'arrive amour.. " soupira Silver.

" - Et dépêche toi ! " répondit le dit amour avant que le miroir n'arrête la communication.

Il soupira encore et rangea son miroir.

" - Bon, je vous laisse, c'était une agréable discussion ! " sourit Silver qui se dépêcha de partir.

Gabriel arqua un sourcil.

" - Très énergique le compagnon.. " dit Gabriel.

" - N'est-ce pas ? " rigola Tom.

Gabriel repensa aux enfants.

" - Dit, comment ilss font pour avoir des enfants ? " demanda Gabriel.

Tom regarda amoureusement Gabriel.

" - Chez les sorciers, les hommes sont classés par Dominés et Dominant, les Dominés peuvent porter des enfants et les Dominants sont ceux qui donnera l'enfant. Je suis un pur Dominant, et tu es un Dominé. " sourit Tom.

" - Comment tu sais que je suis un Dominé ? " demanda Gabriel en comprenant le système.

" - Il suffit de jeter le sort _" Revelio Domino "_ sur toi même et des lettre apparaîtra devant toi pour te dire si tu est Dominé ou Dominant. Je l'ai déjà fait, tu es Dominé. " sourit toujours Tom.

Gabriel aquiesça.

" - Mais, et les femmes ? " demanda Gabriel.

" - Pareil que nous, après, si c'est homme et femme, c'est comme chez les moldus. " dit Tom.

Gabriel aquiesça.

" - Et.. Voudras-tu porter mon enfant ? " demanda Tom.

Gabriel regarda Tom avant de donner sa réponse..

* * *

_à suivre.._

_/!\ Chapitre non corrigé /!\_

_OUUH ! Je suis sadique de couper là.. Mais vous vous doutez déjà bien de la réponse, n'est-ce pas ? o/ _

**_Qui est le fameux âme soeur ? 8D_**

**_Moi j'ai déjà mes couples dans la tête, ça vous dit un petit spoil des couples ? _**

_Oui ? Ben vous l'aurez à __**Noël**__ que si vous me__** laissez plein de review**__ :B_

**_[ Bon, c'est pas vraiment un cadeau de Noël, mais je pense pas que j'aurais le temps d'écrire la première semaine ! ]_**

**_Reviews ?_**

* * *

**_Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :_**

**_ankana87 :_**_Héhé, Merci ! :3_

**_Choupy :_**_Et bien, pourquoi pas ? xD Et, non, je ne suis pas une déesse :') La preuve, je fais plein de faute ! o/_

**_Marie :_**_Et bien, si si, il sait le passé de Gabriel étant donné qu'au début, Gabriel dit à Tom qu'il est Harry Potter, et Tom connait plutôt bien la vie de Harry Potter donc.. Ensuite, je ne suis pas très douée histoire séduction et autres, je lis pas assez °-° En faite, je lis surtout les lemons.. . Et bien, je vais faire de mon mieux pour avoir un max de suspens, même si je ne suis pas très douée dans les cas comme ça ^^ _

* * *

_J'ai aussi un blog, dedans vous pourrez voir quelques délires en fin d'articles ou bien quelques précisions sur l'histoire, que je ne précise pas.. :3_

_Des nouveautés dans la partie des fictions en cours.. Et parfois peut être des mini-jeux ( mais ça, c'est encore en cours o/ )_

_Vous pourrez aussi être prévenu si un chapitre sera posté en retard ^^_

_Et, pour les Anonymes qui lisent mes fics et qu'ils veulent être prévenus et qu'ils ont blog, pourront laisser un commentaire dans la partie prévenue._

_Et, si vous n'avez ni compte FanFic' Ni Blog, laissez juste un message avec votre adresse ^^_

_**Elyya . Skyrock .Com**_

_Recopiez sans espace :)_

_Et si vous voulez bien me laisser un pitit commentaire dessus ? ou autres ? ~ é_è_

* * *

**_MERCIII Pour vos reviews ! *3*_**

**_Rendez vous au 29/12/2013 Pour un nouveaux chapitre !_**

**_~ Joyeux NOËL ~_**

**_Voyons voir vos cadeaux pour aujourd'hui.. 8B_**

**_* sort trois parchemins et lit *_**

**_1er Parchemin :_**

_Pas de bonus, je sais pas quoi écrire é.è_

**_* part se cacher mais lit quand même le deuxième parchemin *_**

**_2ème parchemin :_**

**_Les couples plus ou moins principaux dans cette fic.._**

_Enlevés ! Fallait passer avant :P_

**_3ème parchemin :_**

**_Prologue extrêmement court de Rigel Orion Regulus Black :_**

Harry marchait dans les couloirs, il s'ennuyait énormément, il venait de se disputer avec Hermione et Ron, il se demandait s'ils étaient de vrais amis.. C'est vrai quoi, même s'il y avait de quoi se disputer, ils auraient pu l'encourager..

Harry avait découvert récemment qu'il était gay, il en a fait part à Ron et Hermione, et, au lieu de l'encourager ou autre, ils étaient dégoûtés, Ron et Hermione et se plaignaient que Ginny était bien mieux qu'un garçon etc.

Mais ils ne comprenaient donc pas ? Harry a des goûts différents, et ne préfère aucunement des filles, il en a déjà fait l'expérience avec Cho Chang.

Il soupira, et en plus, lors de son 16ème anniversaire, il n'avait rien reçu. Sois disant que Dumbledore ne voulait pas, et blablablablablablabla et rebla !

Mais il savait que ses amis faisaient ça pour son bien, comme ils le disent souvent.. Mais cela est-il vrai.. ?

Il entendit soudainement des voix provenant d'une salle de classe vide.

Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il gardait toujours sur lui où cas où. Il s'approcha de la porte qui était un peu entrouverte et vit que c'était Dumbledore avec Snape.

Il allait retirer sa cape mais s'interrompis brusquement en entendant le sujet de conversation.

" - Albus ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! " avait presque hurler Snape.

" - Taisez vous. " ordonna froidement Dumbledore, sous le regard choqué de Harry, qui ne connaissait pas cette facette de Dumbledore.

" - Comment avez vous pu osez ? " grogna Snape en lançant un regard meurtrier à Dumbledore.

" - Le gamin Potter, enfin Black, est utile pour ma victoire.. Que veux-tu ? Si vous étiez à ma place, vous auriez fait pareil allons. " répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire hypocrite.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il parlait de lui non ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

" - Rigel n'est pas un joujou Albus ! Il pouvait avoir une vie et vous la gâchez ! Même s'il était sous l'identité de Potter, il ne méritait pas ça ! " grogna Snape.

" - Allons, Rigel était fils de mangemort, je suis sûr que quand Harry découvrira qu'il est Rigel, il sera dégoûté et me remerciera de l'avoir sauvé de ces mangemorts. De plus, il était bien trop puissant pour un gosse quand il était bébé, et les Potter venait de perdre leur Harry Potter à cause d'un petit accident. Cela aurait fait un allié bien trop puissant pour Voldemort, déjà que ses parents le sont déjà.. " répliqua Dumbledore.

Harry devient tout blanc. Ce n'était pas vrai, hein ? Ils mentent pas vrai ? C'est une blague hein ? Ils savent que il était là n'est-ce pas ? Dîtes moi que c'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve..

Harry se pinça mais il avait mal contrairement à ce qu'il pensait..

Il sentit les larmes venir, il tremblait, ses jambes allaient le lâcher.. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.. Il était une arme pour Dumbledore ?!

" - Regulus et Iris ont pleuré sa disparition ! Ils ne le méritaient pas ! Regulus avait trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour vous ! Il a frôlé la mort ! Et encore ! Le Lord l'a fait passer mort mais le garde dans ses cachots ! Lui et Iris ! Il pense toujours à son fils ,que vous avez enlever, dans les cachots ! VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE OU PAS VIEUX FOU ?! " Hurla Snape.

Regulus Black ? Il était le fils de Regulus Black ? Le frère de Sirius ? Il était le fils du frère de Sirius ? Celui que Sirius a brièvement mentionner ? Et qui est cette Iris ?

Tant de questions déboulaient dans la tête d'Harry.. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

" - Tiens donc, il est encore vivant ? Hm ? " dit pensivement Dumbledore en caressant sa barbe.

Severus allait répliquer quelque chose mais n'eut pas le temps.

" - C'était quand même un sale mangemort.. " ricana Dumbledore " Bon. Vous en savez trop, le sujet est clos. " dit froidement Dumbledore. "**_ Oubliettes_** " lança Dumbledore à Severus, que celui-ci n'a pas vu venir...

Celui tomba inconscient au sol.

Harry s'enfuit vite à pas silencieux de la salle et alla en direction de sa chambre, tremblant, larmoyant, et encore..

_**ET C'EST FINI ! Ben, z'êtes déçu ? Ben c'est un prologue w**_

_**Bref, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël en famille ! Ou un Joyeux Noël tout court pour ceux qui ont des problèmes familiales.**_

_**Et sinon, vous avez aimé ? :DDDD**_

_**REVIEWS ! **_


	13. Chapter 12 : Elysion

_**Titre : **__Je suis un Malfoy_

**_Auteur : _**_Elyya_

**_Rating : _**_M_

**_Pairing : _**_Harry/Gabriel x Tom_

**_Disclamer :_**_ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Harry Potter, est en fait Gabriel Malfoy, enlevé par Dumbledore tout petit pour faire une arme puissante._

_Celui découvre qu'il s'est fait manipulé en 5ème année par une lettre d'un mort, il disparaît pendant un an, en 7ème année, il revient sous sa nouvelle identité, puis puissant que jamais et se range chez les ténèbres.._

_**Note :**__Il y a énormément de faute d'orthographe, je suis désolée. Je cherche une bêta pour cette fic :)_

_La longueur de cette fic sera moins longue que __**Enfant de la Magie **__étant donné que ce sera __**un chapitres par semaine ^^ ( Et deux que quand je peux ) **_

_Les Malfoy seront presque complètement OOC, ils seront juste froid et dur en publique._

_En ce qui concerne Narcissa, son physique ne sera pas celle du film, pour moi ce sera une belle femme sans ride, enfin, de léger rides, avec des cheveux blond dorés et des yeux bleues azur avec un air sympathique et doux au visage, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en publique bien entendu._

" - ... " = Paroles

**( ... )** = Pensées

_/"..."/_ = Fourchelange

**[...]** = Hors Sujet

* * *

_[...]_

_Gabriel repensa aux enfants._

_" - Dit, comment ilss font pour avoir des enfants ? " demanda Gabriel._

_Tom regarda amoureusement Gabriel._

_" - Chez les sorciers, les hommes sont classés par Dominés et Dominant, les Dominés peuvent porter des enfants et les Dominants sont ceux qui donnera l'enfant. Je suis un pur Dominant, et tu es un Dominé. " sourit Tom._

_" - Comment tu sais que je suis un Dominé ? " demanda Gabriel en comprenant le système._

_" - Il suffit de jeter le sort " Revelio Domino " sur toi même et des lettre apparaîtra devant toi pour te dire si tu est Dominé ou Dominant. Je l'ai déjà fait, tu es Dominé. " sourit toujours Tom._

_Gabriel aquiesca._

_" - Mais, et les femmes ? " demanda Gabriel._

_" - Pareil que nous, après, si c'est homme et femme, c'est comme chez les moldus. " dit Tom._

_Gabriel aquiesça encore une fois._

_" - Et.. Voudras-tu porter mon enfant ? " demanda Tom._

_Gabriel regarda Tom avant de donner sa réponse.._

* * *

**_Chapitre XII : Elysion_**

" - Hm.. " dit timidement Gabriel..

Gabriel regarda Tom.

" - ... Non. " dit Gabriel.

Tom vit rouge et étrangla Gabriel. Celui-ci s'étouffa et mourut. Tom reprit ses esprits, et lorsqu'il vit Gabriel mort par sa faute, il se jeta un Avada pour rejoindre Gabriel.

Et ils moururent tout deux, mais heureux.. Ou pas.

Et c'est Snape qui les retrouva, il s'évanouit en voyant le spectacle. Lucius arriva à la rescousse mais écrasa la tête de Snape, ce qui le tua, Lucius glissa et se fracassa le crâne sur le sol, provoquant sa mort lui aussi, et c'est ainsi que chaque mangemorts moururent de cette façon.

Dumbledore de son côté, avait fêter sa victoire, mais il mourrut en s'étouffant avec un bonbon au citron et les autres pleurèrent sa mort, il pleuvait, mais en rentrant chez eux, ils glissèrent sur des flaques d'eau et se fracassèrent tous le sol.

Et voilà comment le monde sorcier disparu a jamais, laissant les.. moldus plus ou moins en paix.

**_FIN_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**JE RIGOLE PAS TAPER ! è0é**

** Muahaha vous êtes tombé encore une autre fois dans le panneau ! **

** ... Quoi ? Vous êtes pas tomber dans le panneau ?**

**Vous vous y attendez ?**

**Zut.**

**Bon j'arrête de parler, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture ! ;3**

* * *

Gabriel regarda amoureusement Tom...

" - O-Oui.." murmura t-il.

Tom sourit d'un air satisfait et embrassa Gabriel langoureusement.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite, essoufflé, un filet de salive les liant.

Tom allongea Gabriel et mordilla son oreille. Celui ci gémit et il lécha ensuite l'oreille.

Il mordilla ensuite le cou et fit un suçon, prouvant qu'il était déjà pris. Gabriel rougit de plaisir quand il comprit...

Tom lui sourit. Il alla rejouer avec les tétons dur, il n'avait pas eu le temps de jouer un peu plus avec la dernière fois à cause de l'aphrodisiaque. Il lécha, suçota, joua, titilla, pinça, tira, pendant plusieurs minutes, faisant gémir et gigoter Gabriel dans tout les sens.

Tom sentit soudain quelque chose de doux lui caresser sa verge déjà bien tendue, il se demandait quand son boxer a été enlevé, mais ne s'en préoccupa. Le truc doux en question qui le caressait n'était autre que la queue poilue de Gabriel... Il gémit légèrement.

Il lécha ensuite le nombril de Gabriel qui gémit encore et encore.. rendant fou Tom.

Tom lécha ensuite la sexe de Gabriel, lécha le gland sensible de Gabriel et fit des va et viens avec sa langue puis, le pris en bouche et fit de long va et viens.

Gabriel gémit de plaisir et jouit rapidement. Tom but tout le sperme et remonta embrasser Gabriel, le faisant gouter à sa semance sucrée. Gabriel poussa légèrement Tom, le faisant asseoir.

" - C-C'est à.. mon tour.. de te faire p-plaisir.." murmura timidement Gabriel.

Gabriel se mit à quatre patte, il enleva la queue qui caressait la verge tendue de Tom et fit comme celui-ci.

Il commença cependant par lécher le gland puis la verge, provoquant des gémissements de frustration. Il prit ensuite en bouche entièrement la grosse verge de Tom et fit des vas et viens. Tom gémit un peu plus fort et regarda son chaton faire.

Il ne tarda pas à jouir dans la bouche de son chaton, et il y en avait pas mal, du coup, ça déborda et Gabriel se retrouve couvert un peu partout du sperme de Tom, il lécha ensuite le sperme sur son corps. Tom rougit légèrement en voyant ce que faisait Gabriel.

Gabriel ne le savait pas, mais ce qu'il faisait était un appel total à la luxure. Rien qu'en voyant cela, sa verge redevint dur et tendue.

Tom prit en main le sexe de Gabriel et fit des va et viens, et son sexe redevient rapidement dur et tendue.

Tom embrassa Gabriel et l'allongea, il montra ses 3 doigts à Gabriel. Celui-ci prit ses doigts en bouche et les lécha.

Puis Tom retira ses doigts et entra un doigt dans l'antre brûlant de Gabriel et fit des va et viens.

Celui-ci gémit.

" - H-Han, c'est chaud et froid en même temps Tom ! " gémit Gabriel.

" - Chuut.." murmura Tom en embrassant ensuite Gabriel.

Tom entra un deuxième doigt, faisant gémir Gabriel, et fit des mouvements en ciseaux. Il entra un troisième doigt que Gabriel ne sentit pratiquement pas. Au bout d'un certain endroit, Gabriel gémit plus fort que les autres fois.

" - Encore Tom... " murmura amoureusement Gabriel.

Tom venait de toucher la prostate de Gabriel, et ne se fit pas prier d'y toucher encore, faisant gémir Gabriel de plus en plus fort.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Tom enleva ses doigts et Gabriel gémit de frustrations.

Il écarta les cuisses de Gabriel, le releva un peu à l'aide de coussin pour pas qu'il ai mal. et se positionna devant l'antre intime, brûlant et chaud de Gabriel.

Celui-ci vit la grosse verge de Gabriel et gémit.

" - C'est trop gros Tom.. " murmura Gabriel, haletant.

" - J'ai réussi a y entrer la dernière fois Gabriel, ça rentrera, détend toi.. " répondit Tom en embrassant Gabriel encore une fois.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Tom en profita pour y mettre du lubrifiant pour apaiser la douleur. Il entra doucement en Gabriel, et celui-ci gémit en se plaignant que c'est froid. Tom murmura des mots doux à Gabriel pour que celui-ci s'apaise.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Gabriel donna un coup de hanche, signifiant qu'il était prêt et Tom commença doucement ses coups de reins, qui, au fil du temps devint de plus en plus rapide et fort touchant la prostate du blond, faisant gémir Gabriel.

Gabriel tendit les bras et Tom se pencha, sans s'arrêter, Gabriel enroula ses bras autour du cou de Tom et ses jambes enroulèrent Tom et ils vont de plus en plus fort..

" - T-Tom.. Je vais venir.. ! " cria Gabriel avant d'atteindre le septième ciel, suivit de près Tom.

Ils haletèrent mais Tom ne s'enleva pas de Gabriel, ils se sentaient complet, pourquoi se séparer maintenant ?

Tom embrassa un Gabriel épuisé.

" - Encore.. ? " demanda Tom.

Gabriel regarda amoureusement Tom. Il fit mine de réfléchir puis fit un grand sourire à Tom.

" - Encore.." murmura Gabriel.

Ils se sourirent, s'embrassèrent, et repartent pour un autre tour..

**- Du côté d'un dénommé Cross Knight -**

Cross était allongé sur le jardin de son manoir, il regarda le ciel.

Il avait sentit son âme soeur inquiet il n'y a pas longtemps. Cross ne pouvait ressentir les sentiments de son âme soeur que si c'est extrêmement fort. Il l'a ressenti, il était très fort, assez fort pour le localiser. En écosse à Poudlard..

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux, pour qui son âme soeur était inquiet ? Pour qui il était extrêmement inquiet ? Il soupira. Il était extrêmement possessif et jaloux, ses plus gros défauts.

Il soupira encore et ferma les yeux, puis s'endormit.

**- Du côté de Draco -**

Père Malfoy avait prévenu à Draco qu'il ne verra pas son frère avant un bon moment à cause d'un accident.. Il ne saura pas quand isl pourraient le revoir, Draco ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il soupira.

En plus, depuis un moment, il se sentait.. Incomplet, avec son frère, il s'était sentit complet, certe, mais il manquait quelque chose encore.. Il ne sut quoi.

Draco était en ce moment dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, il prit un livre et le lit.

**- Du côté de Arya -**

Arya s'ennuyait. Gabriel n'était pas à Poudlard et Draco se cachait un peu partout.

Elle joua avec ses armes faisant peur à un Gryffondor qui tomba par terre.

Arya s'approcha et tendit la main au Gryffondor sous le regard choqué de celui-ci.

" - Excuse moi, je ne t'ai pas vu.. " dit Arya.

" - C-Ce n'est rien.." sourit timidement le garçon.

" - Je suis Arya Prohertt ! Et toi ? " demanda Arya

" - Je suis Neville Longdubat. Enchanté.. " se présenta Neville.

" - Enchanté petit Neville ! " sourit Arya.

En effet, Arya avait une demi-tête de plus que Neville.

" - Heu.. Enchanté ! " dit Neville.

Et ils firent plus ample connaissance.

Arya fit la connaissance de Luna. Mais aussi de Hermione et Ron, mais eux, Arya ne les apprécient pas.

Neville, Arya et Luna devinrent très rapidement amis, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'Arya oublia ses deux protégés.

Neville et Luna devinrent de nouveaux protégés à elle. Maintenant, elle a quatre petits protégés.

**- Quelque parts, sur une petite île, dans une salle de réunion.. -**

Des hommes.. et que des hommes, tous recouverts d'une cape à capuchon, noire, et vers le bout, brodé d'or...

Ils avaient tous une marque reconnaissable, une goutte d'eau noir, quelque part sur leurs corps, mais dans un endroit visible.. Ils étaient au nombres de 11 et étaient assis.

Un homme se leva, on ne peut voir son regard, mais on vit une goutte d'eau noir sur sa joue, et de longs cheveux soyeux et brillants, blancs, d'un reflet violet claire.

" - Très cher membre de la guilde_ Elysion_ **(1)**, il est temps de réapparaître.. De rallier tout les êtres magiques ensemble, de se battre contre ceux qui rejettent notre race... De se battre contre Dumbledore, de se battre pour notre liberté.. Car même les êtres, dîtes blanches, sont maltraités..

Allions nous avec Voldemort très cher confrères.. Il se bat pour nous.. Qui sont avec moi lève la main.. " dit l'homme avant de lever la main.

Tous levèrent la main.

" - Qu'il en soit ainsi. Nous partons dès demain pour le château de Voldemort.. " dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

" - La revanche a sonnée. " dit un homme où on voyait sa marque sur sa main, quelques cheveux indomptables blonds dorés sortant de sa capuche.

" - En effet.. " acquiesa un homme où sa marque était sur son front, se frange d'une couleur bleue nuit cachant ses yeux.

" - Nous aurons notre liberté.. " dit rêveusement un homme où sa marque était sur son bras droit, au niveau des épaules, il portait une cape comme les autres, sauf qu'il n'avait pas de manches.

" - Tant attendue.." souria un homme où sa marque était sur ses deux joues, il avait les cheveux long et noirs de jais.

" - Allons nous préparer. " dit un homme avec un pansement sur le nez, sa marque sur sa paume, des cheveux mi-longs d'un rouge carmin.

Tous acquiesèrent et se dispersèrent...

" - Préparez vous, Monde magique, Elysion arrive.." Ce ne fut pas une voix qui le dit, non, ce fut la pensée de chaque.

* * *

_à suivre.._

_/!\ Chapitre non corrigé /!\_

**_Mon deuxième petit lemon o/ Chapitre plutôt court, désolée ._**

_Vous avez flipper en haut hein ? Non ? Zut. :sors: C'est une blague de mauvais gout désolée 3_

_Et, j'ai eu que 2 reviews pour le prologue de Rigel Orion Black.. Il est si nul que ça ? é^è [__** Mais merci à Marie & Tezuka J ! w**__]_

**_J'explique ici le (1) avant qu'on ne crie au_****_ plagiat_****_ ! _**

_Le Nom Elysion n'est__** pas pris de la fic**__: __**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**__, un cross-over __**Harry Potter x Twilight**__, un __**Harry x Edward**__. [ je sais je l'ai lu ]_

_Non, ce n'est pas pris de là, c'est pris d'un __**RPG**__ en cours crée par une de mes amies. _

_Elle s'appelle Eliane ( comme moi o/ Mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Alice pour éviter confusion °3° ) _

_et son nom de code c'est Illusion ( pas comme moi T-T ), elle voulait faire un RPG de guilde d'assassin, elle ne trouvait pas de nom, elle a ensuite penser son nom de code et son surnom ( Ely ), _

_et du coup, ça a donner __**Elysion**__ ! __**Donc NON ce n'est pas un plagiat.**_

_**Voilà je préviens juste où cas où.**_

_ET ! __**J'ai son autorisation donc non, pas de vol **__o/ _

**_Si vous voulez un preuve, allez sur google et tapez :_****_ Elysion. Kazeo. com_****_ et vous trouverez ;3_**

**_ET DONC ! Qui dit Guilde bizarroïde dit Nouveaux Personnages ! Et qui dit nouveaux personnages dit : ON EST PAUMER ! MAUDITE AUTRICE !_**

**_[ Ouais, autrice, sa existe ! èwé :sors: ] _**

**_Reviews ? :DD_**

* * *

**_Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes : _**

**_Choupy : _**_Bientôt et Merci ! :D _

**_Psychopathe :_**_ Je sais que je suis une méchante sadique.. :') Et oui, Votre cadeau de Noël est le prologue de Rigel Orion Regulus Black :3_

**_Marie : _**_Désolée si ça va trop vite T-T Et Merci ! :D Et on verra s'il y aura plein de petit neko ou pas.. *w* Et Rigel Orion Regulus Black sera posté le : 2 février, normalement, ( précision plus bas, niveau sondage ) _

**_Ankana87 :_**_ xDD Merci de ta review ! _

* * *

**_Bon alors. J'ai presque fini les 10 premiers chapitres de Rigel Orion Regulus Black.._**

_**MAIS !**__ Je ne posterai pas de suite. Au moins quand j'aurais atteins les __**20 chapitres**__ sur cette fic ( Allez encore 8 chapitre xDD )_

_A ce moment là, je posterai. _

**_Pour le moment, je vais faire un _****_autre sondage_****_.._**

**_Donc quelle fic vous voudrez lire en particulier ? _**

**_[ Vous pouvez en prendre plusieurs ! ;D ]_**

**_ATTENTION Y'EN A PLEIN *3*_**

**_/!\ JE RAPPELLE ! Mes fic seront pratiquement tous ses Harry x Tom, ou du moins avec un Serpy, sauf les Crossovers ! Enfin.. bref, si vous voulez plus de précision sur les couples, allez sur mon blog [ je précise en bas le lien du blog ] , je précise les couples. /!\_**

**_My Angel :_**_ Harry aime Lord Voldemort. Mais celui-ci est mort par sa main, à cause de Dumbledore. Il s'enfuit, s'isole après la bataille finale, et s'apprête à se suicider, la mère Magie, Gaïa, ne voulait pas voir son dernier fils mourir, et lui accorde une seconde chance, une nouvelle vie... Avec Tom_

**_Half Prince Version Harry Potter: _**_L'an . Quand Harry Potter se met à jouer à " Second Life " avec son frère Adrien Potter, un jeu RPG à 99% réaliste. Adaptation de Harry Potter sur le manga Half Prince ou 1/2 Prince. Complètement OCC ! :B Résumé complètement nul. _

_**Hey, j'adore tes yeux :**__ UA. Harry Potter, Lycéen et oprhelin de 17 ans vient de déménager à Londre. Dans son nouveau lycée, il fera le rencontre de Tom Jedusor, celui-ci, qui a pour habitude d'être silencieux et dangereux a déclaré devant tout le monde : " Hey, j'adore tes yeux " et le lycée est en mode " HEH ?! _

_**Mon fils :**__ 1 ans après la mort de Voldemort, le monde sorcier est sous le règne d'un vieux sénile cinglé qui manipule tout le monde appelé Dumbledore. Harry, ayant marre des manipulations, s'enfuit avec tout ses biens, dans le passé, au temps de Tom lorsqu'il était encore petit._

_**Je t'aime :**__ Harry fuyait, fuyait le monde sorcier, des manipulations de Dumbledore et de Voldemort. Harry aimait Tom Jedusor, mais pas Voldemort. Un jour, il trouva un médaillon étrange, il joua avec et se fait transporter dans le passer, au temps de Tom Jedusor, lors de sa 7ème Année. _

_**Ne m'oublie pas :**__ Si Tom est devenu Voldemort, c'est à cause de son amant, Cross. Et il se trouve que Cross se réincarne en Harry, le faisant devenir schizophrène. Découvrez la vie d'Harry Potter de petit jusqu'à grand. _

_**Tu m'appartiens :**__ Harry Potter est lié à Voldemort depuis sa naissance, Dumbledore le sait et ne veut pas le donner à Voldemort. Un soir, Harry se fait kidnappé par Voldemort, mais bizarrement, Harry ne se débâtit pas et se laisse faire._

_**Riven Grindelwald :**__ Harry n'a jamais atterri chez les Dursley, il a atterri chez Grindelwald.. Et devient Riven Grindelwald. _

_**Crie, Pleure, Sombre :**__ Harry est retenu dans les cachots de Voldemort, gardant espoir qu'on vienne le sauver.. Espoir qui ne vient jamais. Harry sombre dans les ténèbres jusqu'à qu'il perde la mémoire._

_**Viens :**__ Harry retourne dans le passé avec son amant, Tom Jedusor. Dumbledore avait gagner la bataille, Harry est devenu traître et Tom est recherché, ils arrivent au temps de Tom, lorsqu'il entrait à Poudlard._

**_You are Mine : _**_UA. Harry Potter. Innocent et petit Lycéen de 17 ans. Va rentrer dans son nouveau Lycée. Il devient rapidement la cible de chasse du groupe le plus populaire du Lycée, il y contient Tom Jedusor, Draco et Lucius Malfoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. [Dans cette fic, Draco et Lucius son frère jumeaux et non père et fils.]_

_**Why me ? : **__UA. Harry Potter, jeune Ninja très puissant, néanmoins encore innocent, fut téléporté dans un monde où il ne connait personne, un monde sans ninja.. Et dès qu'il met un pied sur la terre de ce nouveau monde, il fut directement proie d'un Tom Jedusor, un délinquant séduisant._

_**Les Cullen à Poudlard :**__ La famille Cullen, après avoir passé trop de temps à Forks, avoir découvert que Belle Swann n'est qu'une peste, avoir découvert le monde de la magie grâce à Sirius Black, avoir découvert qu'ils pouvaient faire de la magie, débarquent à Poudlard et font tomber des personnes. Y compris un jeune Harry Potter. Crossover HP x Twilight - HPxEC_

_**Nelvys Leys : **__Au moment où Harry a été déposé sur le seuil des Dursley, il disparut d'une lumière blanche et atterrit chez Fairy Tail, qui avait fini avec les Grands Jeux Magiques. Il grandira à Fairy Tail sous le nom de Nelvys Leys, à Magnolia, il deviendra un grand mage connu de Fairy Tail, et c'est à 15 ans qu'il fut retrouvé. Il partira à Poudlard avec les jeunes de Fairy Tail ! Crossover Harry Potter x Fairy Tail._

_**Poudlard High School Host Club :**__ UA. Pas de magie. Adaptation de Ouran High School Host Club en Harry Potter, les caractères seront bien évidemment différent. Le groupe sera composé de Tom, Draco et Lucius ( jumeaux ), Regulus Black, Cedric Diggory et Théodore Nott._

_**Mon doux vampire :**__ Après avoir battu Voldemort, Harry est devenu bien trop puissant, Dumbledore a " miraculeusement " ressuscité et maintenant pourchasse Harry. Celui-ci s'enfuit vers l'Amérique avec tout ses biens et ses amis Neville, Luna et Teddy, qui eux aussi sont recherchés, Hermione et Ron les ont lâchement trahi, il se cacha dans un petit village, paumé, à Forks et ils feront la rencontre des Cullen. Crossover - HPxEC_

_**Akira Uchiwa :**__ Le soir d'Halloween, Harry fut enlevé par un Ninja de Konoha, il sera élevés par les Uchiwa.. Il deviendra Akira Uchiwa. Akira est devenu un Ninja très compètent malgré son âge, il avait reçu un entrainement spécial, et, pouvait utilisé sa magie sans le besoin d'une baguette. Un jour, il reçoit sa lettre de Poudlard..._

_**Mon frère :**__ Le soir d'Halloween, la famille Potter meurent ce soir là. Mais en vrai, seul Harry Potter était encore vivant, transporté dans le temps, et arrive au seuil de l'Orphelinat de Tom Jedusor, Harry deviendra le frère de Tom, et plus tard, bien plus pour Tom._

_**Sauvage :**__ Harry, à l'âge de 3 ans, fut adopté par des félins magiques, très rare car ils avaient une intelligence humaine, alors qu'il s'était perdu. Il vécut avec eux, devient sauvage, et un jour... Dumbledore le retrouva et voudra l'utiliser, Voldemort s'intéressera à lui, le pauvre petit Harry renommé Lycaon [ se prononce Lycaonne , chamboulera la vie de tout ceux qu'il croisera.._

_**Enfant de la Nuit :**__ Harry, après la " mort " de Voldemort, disparait de la surface de la Terre pour les sorciers.. Mais en réalité, c'est une famille de vampire qui l'avait adopté, ils vivaient dans l'ombre et la discrétion, ils étaient agiles et doués, mais ils furent retrouvés, par une simple lettre. La lettre de Poudlard... Harry, reviendra dans le monde, en tant que Crown Nighty, avec un autre visage, un autre caractère.. Plus rien ne restera de Harry Potter.._

_**Mon tigrou :**__ Harry, âgé de 5 ans, trouva une peluche, une peluche en forme de tigre blanc avec des yeux rouges.. Il parlait. Et Harry, fit la connaissance de Tom. Il devient son meilleur ami.. Et n'écoutera que lui... TOM OOC !_

_**Sally :**__ Salazar Serpentard s'est fait mordre par un vampire alors qu'il dormait.. Il devient donc vampire, il était immortel, parfait pour ses connaissances. Le problème, c'est qu'il était maudit en même temps. Et il détestait cette malédiction. Son animagus n'était plus un serpent, mais un CHAT. Un chat au pelage argenté aux yeux améthystes. Un chat ! Vous vous rendez compte ?! Il erra plusieurs siècles.. Et un jour, il assista à une scène de maltraitance d'enfant dans le monde moldu.. Et c'est là qu'il rencontrera Harry._

_**Qui suis-je.. ? :**__ Harry, avait tout perdu, il décida de retourner dans le passé, au temps de ses parents, pour les revoirs vivre et empêcher une catastrophe.. Mais un accident arriva. Il tomba dans l'année où Tom Jedusor était en septième année, et pour finir le tout, il était à moitié amnésique. Oui, parce que il se souvient de tout, sauf son identitée, de ses malheurs, de ses rêves... [Dumby Bashing]_

_**Hacker :**__ UA. Harry Potter, hacker fou & professionnel, devient une sorte d'humain ordinateur à cause d'une mauvaise frappe en voulant crée un humains virtuel dans la réalité. Il fut obliger de devenir l'arme cachée de l'armée internationale, L'Ordre du Phénix, dirigé par Dumbledore. Mais un jour, il fut découvert par un autre hacker pro, un certain Tom Jedusor._

_**Magnolia :**__ Harry Potter, le plus puissant sorcier neutre fut mordu par un vampire dans une forêt de magnolia, il fut plongé dans un long sommeil.. Il dormir plusieurs millénaires, pour se rveiller ensuite, dans un monde qui a bien évolué, dans un monde encore inconnu pour lui.. Crossover HPxFairyTail_

_**Gody, Sally, Helly, Rowy ! :**__ Harry en avait marre, alors il voulu se suicider en tombant dans le vide.. Mais magie la sauva et l'envoya au temps des fondateurs, moitié amnésique, sous sa forme d'enfant, une nouvelle identité.._

_**Mi-Ange :**__ Harry n'a pas passé sont enfance à être maltraité, non, il jouait double jeu, en dehors de 4 Privet Drive, il était rusé, malin, il dirigeait tout les délinquants de tout âges, et même utilisait ses " dons ", mais au 4 Privet Drive, c'était un vrai petit ange. Et c'est à l'âge de 8 ans, qu'il rencontrera un homme aux yeux améthystes qui chamboulera sa vie d'avant._

_**Water :**__ C'est un humain exceptionnel. Il avait vécut sous l'eau, depuis tout petit, par on ne sait quelle miracle, il connaissait le monde sous-marin comme sa poche, et pourtant, un jour, on le trouva dans le lac de Poudlard._

_**Combattant :**__ Harry vécut ches les haut-elfes sous une autre identité, il était déjà un puissant combattant à 11 ans, et un être elfique à part entière alors qu'il est sorcier. Alors qu'il déjeunait avec les autres haut-elfes, il reçut sa lettre de Poudlard._

_**Idiot d'assassin ! :**__ UA. Une course poursuite. C'est ce qui se passait entre la cible Harry Potter et l'assassin pro' Tom Jedusor. Et lorsque Jedusor le rattrapa, il se passa quelque chose auquel Harry ne s'y attendait pas. Il l'embrassait._

_**Ma fille :**__ Harry Potter n'est qu'en faite Lilim Jedusor, fille de Tom Jedusor et Hestia Avalone. Lorsque Harry le sut, il s'enfuit. Voldemort le retrouve et découvre tout.. Et.._

_**Satanés Vampire !**__ : UA. Harry, petit humain très agile et assassin professionel, devint subitement la cible préférée d'un groupe de vampire très séduisant... composé de Tom J. Salazar S. Godric S. Rowen S. et Helvis P. [ Ils sont tous jeune & Rowen S & Helvis P. Sont Rowena Serdaigle & Helga Poufsouflle version boy. ]_

_**Satanés Star !**__ : UA. ( autre version de Satanés Vampire ! ) A peine qu'il déposait le pied dans sa nouvelle ville, que le lendemain il fut pourchassé par un groupe de star connu composé de Tom J. Lucius & Draco M. Salazar S. Godric G. , pourquoi d'ailleurs ? [ Lucius & Draco = Jumeaux ]_

_**Argh ! :**__ Harry Potter, Tout juste 17 ans, se retrouve avec trois enfants dans les bras, un Severus Snape de 5 ans super collant, un Draco Malfoy de 6 ans qui boude parce que Harry ne s'occupe pas de lui et un Tom Jedusor de 15 ans qui essaye de le draguer ! Mais où va le monde ?_

_**Don't Touch My Diary :**__ En deuxième année, c'est Harry qui récupère le journal et non Ginny, il le garde, et fit la connaissance de Tom Jedusor.. Au fil des jours, il ne fera confiance qu'à Tom et à personne d'autre.._

* * *

_J'ai aussi un blog, dedans vous pourrez voir quelques délires en fin d'articles ou bien quelques précisions sur l'histoire, que je ne précise pas.. :3_

_Des nouveautés dans la partie des fictions en cours.. Et parfois peut être des mini-jeux ( mais ça, c'est encore en cours o/ )_

_Vous pourrez aussi être prévenu si un chapitre sera posté en retard ^^_

_Et, pour les Anonymes qui lisent mes fics et qu'ils veulent être prévenus et qu'ils ont blog, pourront laisser un commentaire dans la partie prévenue._

_Et, si vous n'avez ni compte FanFic' Ni Blog, laissez juste un message avec votre adresse ^^_

_**Elyya . Skyrock .Com**_

_Recopiez sans espace :)_

_Et si vous voulez bien me laisser un pitit commentaire dessus ? ou autres ? ~ é_è_

* * *

**_Surpris ? Un nouveau chapitre en avance ! Why ? Parce que mon cadeau de Noël, c'est un petit voyage en Haute Savoie pour skier ! :D Et vos reviews xD_**

**_Donc je ne reviendrais pas avant le 3/01/2014 et je pars demain ! Et puis ça vous fait plaisir un chapitre en avance, non ? :D_**

**_Et Merci pour vos review ! Vive les reviews ! \(^0^)/_**

**_Z'avez passé de bonne fêtes ? :D Et dire que dans quelques jours c'est le nouvel an ! _**

**_Donc je vous souhaite une Bonne Année en avance ! w_**

**_Rendez vous au 5/01/2014 pour un nouveau chapitre ^3^ _**

**_Yay !_**


	14. Chapter 13 : Orpheo et Poséis

_**Titre : **__Je suis un Malfoy_

**_Auteur : _**_Elyya_

**_Rating : _**_M_

**_Pairing : _**_Harry/Gabriel x Tom_

**_Disclamer :_**_ Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, certains personnages, lieux, sorts ou autres que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront à moi :)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Harry Potter, est en fait Gabriel Malfoy, enlevé par Dumbledore tout petit pour faire une arme puissante._

_Celui découvre qu'il s'est fait manipulé en 5ème année par une lettre d'un mort, il disparaît pendant un an, en 7ème année, il revient sous sa nouvelle identité, puis puissant que jamais et se range chez les ténèbres.._

_**Note :**__Il y a énormément de faute d'orthographe, je suis désolée. Je cherche une bêta pour cette fic :)_

_La longueur de cette fic sera moins longue que __**Enfant de la Magie **__étant donné que ce sera __**un chapitres par semaine ^^ ( Et deux que quand je peux )**_

_Les Malfoy seront presque complètement OOC, ils seront juste froid et dur en publique._

_En ce qui concerne Narcissa, son physique ne sera pas celle du film, pour moi ce sera une belle femme sans ride, enfin, de léger rides, avec des cheveux blond dorés et des yeux bleues azur avec un air sympathique et doux au visage, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en publique bien entendu._

" - ... " = Paroles

**( ... )** = Pensées

_/"..."/_ = Fourchelange

**[...]** = Hors Sujet

* * *

_[...]_

_Tous levèrent la main._

_" - Qu'il en soit ainsi. Nous partons dès demain pour le château de Voldemort.. " dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs._

_" - La revanche a sonnée. " dit un homme où on voyait sa marque sur sa main, quelques cheveux indomptables blonds dorés sortant de sa capuche._

_" - En effet.. " acquiesa un homme où sa marque était sur son front, se frange d'une couleur bleue nuit cachant ses yeux._

_" - Nous aurons notre liberté.. " dit rêveusement un homme où sa marque était sur son bras droit, au niveau des épaules, il portait une cape comme les autres, sauf qu'il n'avait pas de manches._

_" - Tant attendue.." souria un homme où sa marque était sur ses deux joues, il avait les cheveux long et noirs de jais._

_" - Allons nous préparer. " dit un homme avec un pansement sur le nez, sa marque sur sa paume, des cheveux mi-longs d'un rouge carmin._

_Tous acquiesèrent et se dispersèrent..._

_" - Préparez vous, Monde magique, Elysion arrive.." Ce ne fut pas une voix qui le dit, non, ce fut la pensée de chaque._

* * *

_**Chapitre XIII : Orpheo et Poséis.**_

**~ Le Lendemain ~**

Les mystérieux personnages venant d'Elysion... Arrivèrent devant le château de Voldemort, on ne sait comment.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci le remarqua, et laissa son chaton endormi dans le lit, se prépara en vitesse et alla voir qui est-ce par la fenêtre d'une autre salle.

Lorsqu'il vit une troupe composée de 11 personnes portant des capes noirs, différentes pour chacun, brodé d'or.. Il repéra une goutte noir sur le bras droit d'un homme musclé mais sans trop non plus, au niveau des épaules, qui portait la même cape que les autres, sauf que celui-ci n'avait pas de manche, ils étaient tous encapuchonnés. Tom fronça les sourcils, cette marque lui disait quelque chose, et ils ne semblaient pas venir de l'Ordre.. Du moins, c'était une impression. Enfin. Rien n'était sûr... Et puis, s'ils étaient de l'Ordre du poulet grillé, ils seraient déjà en train d'attaquer et non d'attendre patiemment devant le portail d'entrée.

Tom les laissa entrer et appela un elfe pour qu'ils le dirigent dans son bureau principal, où il utilisait pour recevoir plusieurs mangemorts à la fois.

L'elfe aquiesca et disparut, et Tom alla directement dans son bureau.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les hommes arrivèrent et hochèrent tous la tête, signe de bonjour, Tom le leur rendit, gardant son visage froid et impassible.

Quelques secondes passèrent.. Le silence régnant.

" - Qui êtes vous ? " demanda Tom d'une voix neutre.

" - Nous sommes les membres de la guilde Elysion, et cherchons à s'allier avec vous, Voldemort.. " répondit l'homme aux long cheveux blancs et aux reflets violets claire..

Tom fronça les sourcils, il se rappelait, voilà pourquoi la marque qu'il avait vu l'intriguait !

Elysion, cette guilde pratiquement légendaire dans le monde de la magie neutre, c'est une guilde reliant 11 membres différents, extrêmement différents, chaque membres est une principale race magique, même les races qui sont souvent sous formes d'animaux ont une forme humaine, comme les licornes. En tout, dans le groupe s'y trouve, un démon, un ange, un loup-garou, un elfe, un vampire, une fée mâle, un nymphe, un néréide, une licorne mâle, un centaure et un veela, ils sont tous des mâles.

Qui aurait cru qu'ils viendraient le voir ?

Au début, Voldemort avait voulu demander alliance avec cette guilde, mais en fin de compte, il ne l'avait pas fait.

" - Pourquoi donc ? " interrogea Tom.

" - Parce que nous ne supportons plus les cris, les malheurs, les douleurs que nous infligent les humains, en particulier ce Dumbledore, qui fait passer des stupides lois en cachette que nos peuples sont obligés d'obéir sous peine d'être décimée. Nous n'avons pas peur, non, mais nous sommes en infériorité numérique, et la plupart de notre peuple ne peuvent se battre. Et puis, nous avons entendu parler d'un homme, connu sous le nom de Voldemort, qui voulait protéger nos peuples et détruire les êtres contre notre race. " répondit sérieusement une homme où il y avait un pansement sur le nez.

Ce que venait de dire cet homme n'était que pur et simple vérité, ce n'est que Dumbledore, par on ne sait comment, qui avait réussi à faire croire au monde entier, que c'était lui le bien et Voldemort le mal..

Tom aquiesca, il pouvait sentir la détresse même si ça ne voyait pas, il utilisa la légilimencie, et vit que les hommes le laissèrent entrer. Il vit tout les massacres.

" - Soit. Nous serons alliés. Pour prouver votre fidélité, il faudra être marqué.. " commença Tom, il vit qu'ils allaient protesté mais il continua " Mais je ne peux vous marquer tous, étant donné que certains d'entre vous rejetteront ceci, donc si vous aviez un bijoux ou quelque chose que vous transportez toujours sur vous, donnez le moi... Je vais lancer un sort dessus et, lorsque j'aurais besoin de vous, l'objet vous brûlera légèrement.. "

Les hommes se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête. Tous tendirent un objets qu'ils ne se sont jamais séparé et ne se sépareront jamais et Tom " incrusta " le sort dans chaque objet.

" - Soit dit en passant, pouvez vous nous héberger un moment afin que nous recherchions un endroit pour y habiter ? " interrogea l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Tom aquiesca, il avait une imposante forêt et un lac pas loin, et possédait plusieurs chambres d'ami.

Les hommes remercièrent Tom et s'en allèrent, non sans avoir demander avant. Tom regarda sa parperasse et vit une tonne de pile de papier, il soupira. Il nota qu'il devait connaître le nom de ces hommes et de rappeler Gabriel de ne pas sortir.. Mais il vit l'heure et se dit qu'il préviendrait plus tard, il était 7h et il doutait que Gabriel serait content qu'il le réveille de si bon matin.

Ce que Tom ne sut pas, c'est que Gabriel était déjà levé et se promenait dans les couloirs, ne voulant pas déranger Tom..

Gabriel se promena dans les couloirs, il était vêtu d'une chemise noir, pris dans l'armoire de Tom, bien entendu, la chemise était large et grande.. Comme son ancienne chemise. Il avait ses chaussettes hautes, il n'avait trouver pratiquement que du noir dans l'armoire de Tom, il avait trouver des paires de chaussettes hautes pour lui dans un coin... Il n'y avait que du noir. Il avait donc pris sa baguette qu'il avait retrouvé dans ses anciens vêtements et avait changé un peu, pour que cela devienne des chaussettes noir et blanches. Et, étrangement, ça lui allait parfaitement. Il avait longuement hésiter de porter des converses, et au final ne les porta pas.

Et donc, Gabriel se promenait dans les couloirs, chantonnant et sautillant, sa queue se balançant un peu partout montrant son bonne humeur.

Il avait passé une merveilleuse et.. Hm. Bref. Une bonne nuit en compagnie de Tom, mais fut un peu déçu quand il ne le retrouva pas dans le lit le matin. Mais, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Tom, il avait énormément de travail.. en tant que mage noir.

Gabriel sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose prendre sa queue et sortit sans le vouloir un _ NYAAAAH !_ plutôt aigu. Gabriel se retourna vivement en fixant sa queue mais sa queue restait désespérément dans une main.. Une main ?

Gabriel leva la tête et vit un homme.. ou un enfant ? enfin, bref, plus grand que lui d'une demi-tête, environ la taille de Tom, un visage enfantin et rêveur. L'homme ou l'enfant super grand avait les cheveux longs platines, comme lui, du genre Malfoy mais en plus brillant.. et il avait des yeux dorés. Il portait une cape noir brodée d'or, au centre, vers le torse, est brodé deux ailes qu'on retrouve chez les fées et une marque de goutte noir était visible sous son oeil gauche... Et ses yeux fixait intensément la queue de chat de Gabriel qu'il tenait en main, il était comme un enfant qui ne voulait pas se séparer de son jouet préféré...

" - Hm.. Pouvez vous.. Lâcher ma queue ? " demanda timidement Gabriel.

L'homme le fixa, puis fixa la queue, fixa une nouvelle fois Gabriel et ensuite la queue et au final, lâcha.

" - Excuse moi.. " dit la voix rêveuse et chantante.

Gabriel pensa tout de suite à Luna, il la ressemblait un peu...

" - Ce n'est rien, qui êtes vous ? " demanda Gabriel, oubliant totalement sa méfiance, étant chez Tom, il doutait que celui-ci laissait entrer n'importe qui, et les mangemorts ne portait pas de capes noir brodés d'or... Et donc, si Tom laissait entrer des personnes autre que ses mangemorts, ça doit être des alliés.. ou des invités. Mais Tom le préviendrait s'il y avait des alliés ou invités.. Il resta intrigué.

" - Je me nomme Orpheo.. " commença Orpheo " et je suis un allié si tu veux savoir.. " termina t-il comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de Gabriel.

Gabriel aquiesca, ne sachant pas pourquoi il faisait facilement confiance..

" - Je suis Gabriel. Et que fais tu ici Orpheo ? " Questionna Gabriel

" - Je cherche un endroit où m'installer, j'ai eu l'autorisation.." répondit Orpheo.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils, il demandera tout ceci plus tard avec Tom.

" - D'accord, viens, je vais te montrer où sont les chambres d'amis.. " sourit Gabriel.

Orpheo hocha la tête de droite à gauche, signe de négation. Gabriel arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

" - Je cherche comment sortir d'ici pour aller dans la forêt.." dit Orpheo.

" - Dans la forêt ? "

" - Oui.. Je suis une fée mâle.." dit doucement Orpheo.

Gabriel resta stupéfait, il avait eu la chance de voir des fées dans la forêt interdite grâce à Hagrid, et il n'avait vu que des filles et de petite taille.. Mais il se souvient qu'il avait lu quelque chose dessus lorsqu'il était dans l'Orion Tempus, les fées mâles étaient rares et très puissants.. Mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'information, tellement ils sont rares. Il laissa de côté cette stupéfaction et sourit à Orpheo.

" - Je vais t'y conduire alors.. " sourit Gabriel.

Orpheo aquiesca et suivit Gabriel, le chemin se fit silencieux, seul Gabriel chantonnait. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se demanda pourquoi Orpheo ne se sentait pas attirer ? c'était marquer sur le paquet..

Mais, il n'y pensa plus parce que ça l'arrangeait énormément. Orpheo, lui, fixait la queue blanche se balancer partout, c'était.. amusant ? Il ne trouvait pas de mot. Il avait déjà vu _Revious_ se promener avec sa queue et ses oreilles de loup-garou, mais ça ne le fascinait pas autant.

Gabriel sortit du château et entra dans la forêt pour arriver jusqu'au lac.

" - Bon, voici la forêt et là, tu as le lac.. " sourit Gabriel.

Orpheo rendit le sourire à Gabriel.

" - Je vais te laisser alors.. Je vais aller m'installer. " sourit Orpheo.

Gabriel aquiesa et fit un petit bye bye de la main. Orpheo lui rendit le geste et disparu dans les bois. Gabriel se retourna mais glissa et allait tomber dans le lac... Mais deux bras puissant le rattrapa à tant et le tira, Gabriel tomba sur l'inconnu et Gabriel se retrouva à califourchon sur l'inconnu. Gabriel rougit immédiatement et s'enleva rapidement et balbutia des excuses.

L'homme rigola et lui dit que ce n'est pas bien grave. Gabriel fixa l'homme. Il avait les cheveux longs et légèrement ondulés vers la fin, ils étaient d'un bleu nuit et il avait les yeux de la couleur des profondeurs de la mer, il avait l'air d'avoir environ 25 ans, il avait une marque en forme de goutte noir sur le front, au milieu, où sa frange a été " séparée ", Gabriel reconnu la marque qu'avait Orpheo et il était habillé de la même manière que Orpheo, sauf qu'à la place des ailes de fées, il y avait des nageoires...

" - Sinon, moi c'est Poséidon ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Poséis ou bien Don ! ou bien.. Heu.. Je sais pas. " dit Poséis en se grattant le menton et regardant en l'air..

" - Enchanté Poséis, je suis Gabriel.. " sourit Gabriel.

Poséis regarda Gabriel de haut en bas, faisant légèrement rougir celui-ci, puis il fondit sur cette bouille craquante. Il fit enlaça Gabriel et frotta sa joue contre le plus jeune, dans le plus grand étonnement de celui-ci.

" - OOOH ! Que tu es mignon ! Pas comme Revious qui est trop vieux ! Oh mais tu lui dis pas hein ? " s'inquiéta Poséis en se détachant de Gabriel.

Gabriel fixa Poséis puis sourit.

" - Heu.. Entendu.. Même si je ne le connais pas.. Il doit surement être avec vous. Comme l'est Orpheo, non ? " demanda Gabriel.

Poséis aquiesca. Gabriel sourit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aimait bien l'homme, il était joueur.. Un peu comme Sirius.

" - Oh ? Tu connais pas encore Revious ? Bon et bien tu verras ! Et pour Orpheo, oui ! Si ça t'intéresse je suis un Néréide**(1)** ! " sourit Poséis qui recommença les câins.. Gabriel voulut s'en échapper mais n'y arriva pas vraiment..

Heureusement, que au bout de 15 minutes, Orpheo arriva et le sauva. Gabriel avait la joue.. hm. Comment dire, en feu à cause du frottement..

Et Gabriel s'éloigna de la forêt, disant qu'il avait des choses à faire.. Quand il se retourna, il vit Poséis à quatre pas, une main levée vers lui, comme s'il allait le rattraper, et une mine triste au visage, un peu idiot quand même, il vit même des larmes au coin de l'oeil de Poséis, il disait : " Noon ! Reviens ! Je veux pas être avec Orpheooooo ! " se lamentait-il.

Orpheo, lui, était assis sur le dos de Poséis et regardait Gabriel partir en faisant bye bye de la main.** (2)**

La dernière pensée de Gabriel fut qu'il avait trouver de nouveaux.. amis ? bien étrange..

* * *

_à suivre.._

_/!\ Chapitre non corrigé /!\_

_ET voilà un autre chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez passer de bonne fêtes ? _

_Dans ce chapitre, on en découvre un peu plus sur Elysion.. Y compris, deux membres.. :B_

_**Les membres de la Guildes seront plus ou moins important dans la suite de l'histoire..**_

_Vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils seront au côté de Gaby lors de la grande bataille, et vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils vont déclencher une crise de jalousie à Tommy.. Oups. Je spoil. Vous avez rien lu, oubliez tout o/_

**_J'explique ici le (2), en faite, il y a rien à expliquer, mais si vous ne comprenez pas, j'ai fait un pitit dessin ( pas terrible ) sur cette scène que vous pouvez retrouver sur le blog dans l'article Je suis un Malfoy, à la fin :3_**

_**Reviews ?**_

* * *

**_Lexique : _**

_**(1) Néréide**_: C'est aussi une sirène, sauf que les Naïades, c'est les sirènes des sources, et les Néréides c'est les sirènes des mers.

* * *

**_Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :_**

**Shadow06 :** Merci ! :D c'est noté ;)

**Choupy :** Merci et c'est noté ! :3

**Rin-Chan : **Merci & désolée . Sinon, concernant le calcul, je sais que c'est faux et j'hésite de changer ^^

* * *

**_Je continue toujours le sondage.. :3_**

**_( Qui, est, je rappelle, la fic que je posterais après Rigel Orion Regulus Black ) _**

**_Vous pouvez en choisir plusieurs._**

**_Les résultats pour le moment : _**

**My Angel : 2**

**Half Prince version Harry Potter : 2**

**Hey, J'adore tes yeux : 1**

**Mon fils : 2**

**Je t'aime : 1**

**Ne m'oublie pas : 1**

**Tu m'appartiens : 3**

**Riven Grindelwald : 4**

**Crie, Pleure, Sombre.. :1**

**Viens : 1**

**You are Mine : 2**

**Why Me ? : 2**

**Les Cullen à Poudlard : 1**

**Nelvys Leys : 3**

**Poudlard High School Host Club : 1**

**Mon doux vampire : 2**

**Akira Uchiwa : 3**

**Mon frère : 3**

**Sauvage : 2**

**Enfant de la Nuit : 2**

**Mon tigrou : 2**

**Sally : 4**

**Qui suis-je ? : 1**

**Hacker : 2**

**Magnolia : 2**

**Gody, Sally, Helly, Rowy ! : 1**

**Mi-Ange : 2**

**Water : 1**

**Combattant : 2**

**Idiot d'assassin ! : 1**

**Ma fille : 2**

**Satanés Vampires ! : 2**

**Satanés Star! : 2**

**Argh ! : 2**

**Don't Touch My Diary : 1**

**La fic qui est en tête pour le moment est : Riven Grindelwald.**

**_Si vous vous ne souvenez pas des résumés, les voici : _**

**_My Angel :_**_ Harry aime Lord Voldemort. Mais celui-ci est mort par sa main, à cause de Dumbledore. Il s'enfuit, s'isole après la bataille finale, et s'apprête à se suicider, la mère Magie, Gaïa, ne voulait pas voir son dernier fils mourir, et lui accorde une seconde chance, une nouvelle vie... Avec Tom_

**_Half Prince Version Harry Potter: _**_L'an . Quand Harry Potter se met à jouer à " Second Life " avec son frère Adrien Potter, un jeu RPG à 99% réaliste. Adaptation de Harry Potter sur le manga Half Prince ou 1/2 Prince. Complètement OCC ! :B Résumé complètement nul._

_**Hey, j'adore tes yeux :**__ UA. Harry Potter, Lycéen et orphelin de 17 ans vient de déménager à Londre. Dans son nouveau lycée, il fera le rencontre de Tom Jedusor, celui-ci, qui a pour habitude d'être silencieux et dangereux a déclaré devant tout le monde : " Hey, j'adore tes yeux " et le lycée est en mode " HEH ?! _

_**Mon fils :**__ 1 ans après la mort de Voldemort, le monde sorcier est sous le règne d'un vieux sénile cinglé qui manipule tout le monde appelé Dumbledore. Harry, ayant marre des manipulations, s'enfuit avec tout ses biens, dans le passé, au temps de Tom lorsqu'il était encore petit._

_**Je t'aime :**__ Harry fuyait, fuyait le monde sorcier, des manipulations de Dumbledore et de Voldemort. Harry aimait Tom Jedusor, mais pas Voldemort. Un jour, il trouva un médaillon étrange, il joua avec et se fait transporter dans le passer, au temps de Tom Jedusor, lors de sa 7ème Année._

_**Ne m'oublie pas :**__ Si Tom est devenu Voldemort, c'est à cause de son amant, Cross. Et il se trouve que Cross se réincarne en Harry, le faisant devenir schizophrène. Découvrez la vie d'Harry Potter de petit jusqu'à grand._

_**Tu m'appartiens :**__ Harry Potter est lié à Voldemort depuis sa naissance, Dumbledore le sait et ne veut pas le donner à Voldemort. Un soir, Harry se fait kidnappé par Voldemort, mais bizarrement, Harry ne se débâtit pas et se laisse faire._

_**Riven Grindelwald :**__ Harry n'a jamais atterri chez les Dursley, il a atterri chez Grindelwald.. Et devient Riven Grindelwald._

_**Crie, Pleure, Sombre :**__ Harry est retenu dans les cachots de Voldemort, gardant espoir qu'on vienne le sauver.. Espoir qui ne vient jamais. Harry sombre dans les ténèbres jusqu'à qu'il perde la mémoire._

_**Viens :**__ Harry retourne dans le passé avec son amant, Tom Jedusor. Dumbledore avait gagner la bataille, Harry est devenu traître et Tom est recherché, ils arrivent au temps de Tom, lorsqu'il entrait à Poudlard._

**_You are Mine : _**_UA. Harry Potter. Innocent et petit Lycéen de 17 ans. Va rentrer dans son nouveau Lycée. Il devient rapidement la cible de chasse du groupe le plus populaire du Lycée, il y contient Tom Jedusor, Draco et Lucius Malfoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. [Dans cette fic, Draco et Lucius son frère jumeaux et non père et fils.]_

_**Why me ? : **__UA. Harry Potter, jeune Ninja très puissant, néanmoins encore innocent, fut téléporté dans un monde où il ne connait personne, un monde sans ninja.. Et dès qu'il met un pied sur la terre de ce nouveau monde, il fut directement proie d'un Tom Jedusor, un délinquant séduisant._

_**Les Cullen à Poudlard :**__ La famille Cullen, après avoir passé trop de temps à Forks, avoir découvert que Belle Swann n'est qu'une peste, avoir découvert le monde de la magie grâce à Sirius Black, avoir découvert qu'ils pouvaient faire de la magie, débarquent à Poudlard et font tomber des personnes. Y compris un jeune Harry Potter. Crossover HP x Twilight - HPxEC_

_**Nelvys Leys : **__Au moment où Harry a été déposé sur le seuil des Dursley, il disparut d'une lumière blanche et atterrit chez Fairy Tail, qui avait fini avec les Grands Jeux Magiques. Il grandira à Fairy Tail sous le nom de Nelvys Leys, à Magnolia, il deviendra un grand mage connu de Fairy Tail, et c'est à 15 ans qu'il fut retrouvé. Il partira à Poudlard avec les jeunes de Fairy Tail ! Crossover Harry Potter x Fairy Tail._

_**Poudlard High School Host Club :**__ UA. Pas de magie. Adaptation de Ouran High School Host Club en Harry Potter, les caractères seront bien évidemment différent. Le groupe sera composé de Tom, Draco et Lucius ( jumeaux ), Regulus Black, Cedric Diggory et Théodore Nott._

_**Mon doux vampire :**__ Après avoir battu Voldemort, Harry est devenu bien trop puissant, Dumbledore a " miraculeusement " ressuscité et maintenant pourchasse Harry. Celui-ci s'enfuit vers l'Amérique avec tout ses biens et ses amis Neville, Luna et Teddy, qui eux aussi sont recherchés, Hermione et Ron les ont lâchement trahi, il se cacha dans un petit village, paumé, à Forks et ils feront la rencontre des Cullen. Crossover - HPxEC_

_**Akira Uchiwa :**__ Le soir d'Halloween, Harry fut enlevé par un Ninja de Konoha, il sera élevés par les Uchiwa.. Il deviendra Akira Uchiwa. Akira est devenu un Ninja très compètent malgré son âge, il avait reçu un entrainement spécial, et, pouvait utilisé sa magie sans le besoin d'une baguette. Un jour, il reçoit sa lettre de Poudlard..._

_**Mon frère :**__ Le soir d'Halloween, la famille Potter meurent ce soir là. Mais en vrai, seul Harry Potter était encore vivant, transporté dans le temps, et arrive au seuil de l'Orphelinat de Tom Jedusor, Harry deviendra le frère de Tom, et plus tard, bien plus pour Tom._

_**Sauvage :**__ Harry, à l'âge de 3 ans, fut adopté par des félins magiques, très rare car ils avaient une intelligence humaine, alors qu'il s'était perdu. Il vécut avec eux, devient sauvage, et un jour... Dumbledore le retrouva et voudra l'utiliser, Voldemort s'intéressera à lui, le pauvre petit Harry renommé Lycaon [ se prononce Lycaonne , chamboulera la vie de tout ceux qu'il croisera.._

_**Enfant de la Nuit :**__ Harry, après la " mort " de Voldemort, disparait de la surface de la Terre pour les sorciers.. Mais en réalité, c'est une famille de vampire qui l'avait adopté, ils vivaient dans l'ombre et la discrétion, ils étaient agiles et doués, mais ils furent retrouvés, par une simple lettre. La lettre de Poudlard... Harry, reviendra dans le monde, en tant que Crown Nighty, avec un autre visage, un autre caractère.. Plus rien ne restera de Harry Potter.._

_**Mon tigrou :**__ Harry, âgé de 5 ans, trouva une peluche, une peluche en forme de tigre blanc avec des yeux rouges.. Il parlait. Et Harry, fit la connaissance de Tom. Il devient son meilleur ami.. Et n'écoutera que lui... TOM OOC !_

_**Sally :**__ Salazar Serpentard s'est fait mordre par un vampire alors qu'il dormait.. Il devient donc vampire, il était immortel, parfait pour ses connaissances. Le problème, c'est qu'il était maudit en même temps. Et il détestait cette malédiction. Son animagus n'était plus un serpent, mais un CHAT. Un chat au pelage argenté aux yeux améthystes. Un chat ! Vous vous rendez compte ?! Il erra plusieurs siècles.. Et un jour, il assista à une scène de maltraitance d'enfant dans le monde moldus.. Et c'est là qu'il rencontrera Harry._

_**Qui suis-je.. ? :**__ Harry, avait tout perdu, il décida de retourner dans le passé, au temps de ses parents, pour les revoir vivre et empêcher une catastrophe.. Mais un accident arriva. Il tomba dans l'année où Tom Jedusor était en septième année, et pour finir le tout, il était à moitié amnésique. Oui, parce que il se souvient de tout, sauf son identité, de ses malheurs, de ses rêves... _

_**Hacker :**__ UA. Harry Potter, hacker fou & professionnel, devient une sorte d'humain ordinateur à cause d'une mauvaise frappe en voulant crée un humains virtuel dans la réalité. Il fut obliger de devenir l'arme cachée de l'armée internationale, L'Ordre du Phénix, dirigé par Dumbledore. Mais un jour, il fut découvert par un autre hacker pro, un certain Tom Jedusor._

_**Magnolia :**__ Harry Potter, le plus puissant sorcier neutre fut mordu par un vampire dans une forêt de magnolia, il fut plongé dans un long sommeil.. Il dormir plusieurs millénaires, pour se réveiller ensuite, dans un monde qui a bien évolué, dans un monde encore inconnu pour lui.. Crossover HPxFairyTail_

_**Gody, Sally, Helly, Rowy ! :**__ Harry en avait marre, alors il voulu se suicider en tombant dans le vide.. Mais magie la sauva et l'envoya au temps des fondateurs, moitié amnésique, sous sa forme d'enfant, une nouvelle identité.._

_**Mi-Ange :**__ Harry n'a pas passé sont enfance à être maltraité, non, il jouait double jeu, en dehors de 4 Privet Drive, il était rusé, malin, il dirigeait tout les délinquants de tout âges, et même utilisait ses " dons ", mais au 4 Privet Drive, c'était un vrai petit ange. Et c'est à l'âge de 8 ans, qu'il rencontrera un homme aux yeux améthystes qui chamboulera sa vie d'avant._

_**Water :**__ C'est un humain exceptionnel. Il avait vécut sous l'eau, depuis tout petit, par on ne sait quelle miracle, il connaissait le monde sous-marin comme sa poche, et pourtant, un jour, on le trouva dans le lac de Poudlard._

_**Combattant :**__ Harry vécut ches les haut-elfes sous une autre identité, il était déjà un puissant combattant à 11 ans, et un être elfique à part entière alors qu'il est sorcier. Alors qu'il déjeunait avec les autres haut-elfes, il reçut sa lettre de Poudlard._

_**Idiot d'assassin ! :**__ UA. Une course poursuite. C'est ce qui se passait entre la cible Harry Potter et l'assassin pro' Tom Jedusor. Et lorsque Jedusor le rattrapa, il se passa quelque chose auquel Harry ne s'y attendait pas. Il l'embrassait._

_**Ma fille :**__ Harry Potter n'est qu'en faite Lilim Jedusor, fille de Tom Jedusor et Hestia Avalone. Lorsque Harry le sut, il s'enfuit. Voldemort le retrouve et découvre tout.. Et.._

_**Satanés Vampire !**__ : UA. Harry, petit humain très agile et assassin professionel, devint subitement la cible préférée d'un groupe de vampire très séduisant... composé de Tom J. Salazar S. Godric S. Rowen S. et Helvis P. [ Ils sont tous jeune & Rowen S & Helvis P. Sont Rowena Serdaigle & Helga Poufsouflle version boy. ]_

_**Satanés Star !**__ : UA. ( autre version de Satanés Vampire ! ) A peine qu'il déposait le pied dans sa nouvelle ville, que le lendemain il fut pourchassé par un groupe de star connu composé de Tom J. Lucius & Draco M. Salazar S. Godric G. , pourquoi d'ailleurs ? [ Lucius & Draco = Jumeaux ]_

_**Argh ! :**__ Harry Potter, Tout juste 17 ans, se retrouve avec trois enfants dans les bras, un Severus Snape de 5 ans super collant, un Draco Malfoy de 6 ans qui boude parce que Harry ne s'occupe pas de lui et un Tom Jedusor de 15 ans qui essaye de le draguer ! Mais où va le monde ?_

_**Don't Touch My Diary :**__ En deuxième année, c'est Harry qui récupère le journal et non Ginny, il le garde, et fit la connaissance de Tom Jedusor.. Au fil des jours, il ne fera confiance qu'à Tom et à personne d'autre.._

**_/!\ JE RAPPELLE ! Mes fic seront pratiquement tous ses Harry x Tom, ou du moins avec un Serpy, sauf les Crossovers ! Enfin.. Il se peut qu'il n'y ait pas de couples... bref, si vous voulez plus de précision sur les couples, allez sur mon blog [ je précise en bas le lien du blog ] , je précise les couples. Dumby sera toujours le gros méchant dans l'histoire !/!\_**

* * *

_J'ai aussi un blog, dedans vous pourrez voir quelques délires en fin d'articles ou bien quelques précisions sur l'histoire, que je ne précise pas.. :3_

_Des nouveautés dans la partie des fictions en cours.. Et parfois peut être des mini-jeux ( mais ça, c'est encore en cours o/ )_

_Vous pourrez aussi être prévenu si un chapitre sera posté en retard ^^_

_Et, pour les Anonymes qui lisent mes fics et qu'ils veulent être prévenus et qu'ils ont blog, pourront laisser un commentaire dans la partie prévenue._

_Et, si vous n'avez ni compte FanFic' Ni Blog, laissez juste un message avec votre adresse ^^_

_**Elyya . Skyrock .Com**_

_Recopiez sans espace :)_

_Et si vous voulez bien me laisser un pitit commentaire dessus ? ou autres ? ~ é_è_

* * *

_**Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je ne me suis rien cassé et donc pas de retards.. si ça peut vous rassuré xD**_

**_Bon, c'est vrai que today c'est assez tard. Mais j'étais en train de corriger mon DST de Math' à rendre pour demain que j'avais oublier de faire.. ._**

_**Bref, Merci pour vos reviews, les favoris et ceux qui suivent ! ( ouf, pas oublié cette fois ! )**_

**_Et donc, rendez vous pour le _**_**12/01/2014**__** pour un nouveau chapitre ! :D**_


End file.
